RWBY x Wizard of Zero: Dark Beliefs and Sisterly Dreams!
by Ashbel Longhart
Summary: From the author that brought you RWBY and the Amnesia Swordsman, and The Wizard of Zero and his Little Sister brings you the movie special that should have been published a long time ago. Ladies and gentlereaders, grab some popcorn and some soda because it's movie time! Four series, two worlds, two conflicts, and one incredible team up.
1. RWBY: Dark Beliefs

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here today to give you my very first movie special story: RWBY X Wizard of Zero: Dark Beliefs and Sisterly Dreams! If you're all wondering where Seth is, he's getting ready for the chapter.**

 **Now here's the deal. Have you guys ever wondered what Team RWBY(S) and Haru and the others were doing before their story's second season? If you thought they did nothing besides train and go to classes, then you are so wrong! This movie here will tell you guys what happened during the time in between. This idea has been in my mind for so long and I think it's about time I get it out for the world to read. I know this might be kind of late considering Volume 4 is coming, but it's because of that reason that I've decided to finally publish this. And as the saying goes, better late than never. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, Kamen Rider Wizard, RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

 **Now, like a Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider movies, I will have both my stories show their own problems and in the end, both worlds will work together to take down the huge conflict that threatens both worlds.**

 **Four shows, two worlds, two conflicts, one incredible team up. Readers, you better have some popcorn popped and a can of soda next to you cause it's go time. Ladies and gentlereaders, I present to you, the movie.**

* * *

 **RWBY: Dark Beliefs**

* * *

The swinging of a sword. The burst of Aura. The smell of blood. Overwhelming power. Possession on one's body. The light of healing. The frustration of losing. The sirens of police cars. The understanding of one person to another. This is what made up the night at the docks and what Seth Aberrant, student of Beacon, fifth and only male member of Team RWBY(S), and amnesiac experienced. He experienced loss against the one known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the worry and relief of Ruby's condition, and faced the problem of Shiro taking over his body.

He still bore wounds from his fight against the unknown enemy, but he shrugged them off as Ruby was OK and Blake was back with the team.

Unknown to him or anyone else, this night at the docks had spectators watching. Three cloaked and hooded figures, all smiling evilly.

"Finally, at last, our search is over!" The first figure said.

"At last, we have found a power strong enough to revive our god!" The second figure said.

"Although, those people might pose a threat to us." The third and calm of the three said.

"Do not worry your head Arson." The first figure said. "Those little pests will not be a threat to us. The real worry should be that boy."

"Yes. That boy might pose a threat to our plans." The now named Arson said. "Master Thomas, Master Albert, how should we deal with him?"

"Easy." The second figure, Albert, said. "We take away his powers. After we do that, then nothing can stop us!"

"But what about those girls." Arson asked. "Please excuse me for speaking against you, but it is unwise to underestimate those girls. I feel very strong Auras coming from those three."

"Oh, just leave that to me." The first figure, Thomas, said as he took out some sort of glowing purple orbs. "Those three will make perfect additions to the organization." Thomas then raised his arms up towards the moon. "Soon, our god, soon! The time for you to be reborn is close at hand!"

While Thomas was busy doing whatever he was doing, Arson looked down towards Team RWBY(S), his focus stuck on one thing. Scarlet's Heart Jewel that hung around Ruby's neck.

* * *

 **(Insert Maiden's Errand by Faylan)**

 **(Instrumental)** The song begins as the screen rises up to give a quick look at Seth's Grimm Mask. Scene then changes to snowy area as we see a cloaked, hooded figure walking through the snow as the cold winds blew against his cloak. Upon a closer look, we see that it was one other than Seth, wearing his Grimm Mask with a look of determination on his eyes as he carried some sort of black square box behind him.

 **(Itetsuita me ga kataru)** Seth continues to walk through the snow, not minding the winds hitting his masked face as it looked like he was searching for something.

 **(Nani o nakushite kita no?)** Then suddenly, the winds let up as we see Seth arriving at some kind of midevil castle.

 **(Shinjitai kyoufu ni wa ganbou no kakera)** Once arriving at his destination, Seth removed his hood to get a better look at the castle when he noticed something as the winds died down.

 **(Motomezu ni ikiteru to)** Once the winds died, from the fog were hundreds of cloaked, robed figures as they all surrounded Seth.

 **(Se o mukeru yowasa koso)** Seth looked left and right, but didn't seem bothered by the overwhelming numbers. He then looked up as three figures appeared from above the castle floor.

 **(Itsuka daiji na hito tsukiotosu)** And the ones that appeared were none other than Weiss, Blake, and Yang, but something was wrong. They were all wearing black robes and their eyes were blank with no emotion in them what so ever as they wore pieces of a Grimm Mask on them.

 **(Hajimaru yo owarinaki yume no oku ni kegare o)** Then, from the top of the castle were Thomas, Albert, and Arson, all of them looking down on Seth as a shadowy figure appeared and towered over the castle.

 **(Umeta bakari sa)** But despite all this, Seth's eyes showed no sign of fear as he grabbed the box behind him and pulled it out as it unfolded into a scythe, Ruby's scythe to be exact.

 **(Akaku somare to kirisaku tamashii)** Seth then dashed forward as the robed people all came at him. With ferocity, Seth swung the black Crescent Rose, dispatching many of the robed men.

 **(Areru kaze no hate ni shinjitsu o)** Seeing as they were no good, WBY all jumped and headed towards Seth. Seth saw them coming and prepared Crescent Rose to fight.

 **(Tada sasage tamae)** With a battle cry, Seth charged towards the girls as they all charged towards Seth.

 **(Ochiru hayasa ga ando ni naru made)** The scene then changes to Ruby in a red dress, trapped in some kind of containment holder with Scarlet's Heart Jewel glowing. Panning out, it revealed that the containment holder Ruby was in was actually inside the shadowy creatures as said creature roared at Seth.

 **(Yokubou no hohemi o ukabeta unmei ni dakare)** Not backing down, Seth held his ground and twirled Crescent Rose around and fired, using the recoil to get in close. The creature met his challenge as it went to devour Seth whole. With another roar, Seth swung Crescent with speed and power, slashing all over the place.

 **(Madien's Errand)** Seth continued to slash an random places as his expression was one of complete determination. With one last slash, Seth attacked the screen as it finally showed the title just as the song came to an end.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy)**

The sound of metal could be heard in the training room. The training room was for any students that wanted to sharpen their skills, test out any new battle techniques or ideas, or just to make sure they don't fall behind. Currently, the training room had only one person using the room and that person was none other than Seth Aberrant and surrounding him were the Beacon Training Bots. The bots all had adjustable difficulty levels and right now, they were all set to high.

Taking a deep breath, Seth waited, Zangetsu in hand as the bots circled him with their bladed hands at the ready. Finally, after seconds had passed, one bot went and charged towards the amnesiac. It went for a swipe, but found that it hit nothing but air. Looking up, it was met with Zangetsu's blade, the sword slicing the bot into two, nice and clean. As the pieces fell, all the other bots charged forth. One went to slash Seth's back, but he quickly turned and blocked the attack before lifting and pointing a finger at it's face.

"Hadō #4: Byakurai."

And as if it were magic, a bolt of lightning was fired from his fingertip, making a small hole in the head of the robot, but Seth pushed it away as the machine fell to the ground. Two bots went and jumped, going for an air attack, but Seth was faster than they were and spinning around, he sliced forth as the two robots were sliced from the waist. The remaining bots then fought at a distance, switching their hands to machine guns and fired at the amnesiac, but Seth wasn't scared as he simply spun his sword, deflecting all the bullets before he stopped and touched the ground with his sword, swiping away to reveal the bullets he had caught. As the robots were trying to process what Seth had done, Seth swiped upward, sending all the bullets back to their owners as they bullets made new holes into the robots before they all fell down.

Seth sighed before he sheathed Zangetsu as he heard the slapping of the spirits inside of him.

 _"That was great Seth!"_ Magnhild complimented.

Seth looked at his hand before closing it into a fist. "No. This isn't enough. Compared to Grimmjow, these things were nothing."

 _"You're still thinking about that guy?"_ Ember asked. _"Will you let it go, Seth? You've had you fair share of losses from time to time."_

 _"Ember is right, Seth."_ Kuro said. _"You must let go of what happened at the docks. It's been a week since then."_

"How can I just forget what happened!" Seth shouted. "You all saw what happened back there. I lost horribly and Ruby almost died." Seth's grip on Zangetsu's sheath tightened. "If I don't get stronger, the people I care about will get hurt. After what happened with Scarlet, I refuse to lose anyone else important to me."

All the spirits chose to stay silent after what Seth had just said which Seth was grateful for. Whenever he thought of his late daughter, Scarlet, he would like a moment of silence to himself to recollect his thoughts.

"I thought you be here." Turning, Seth saw the leader of the team he was in, Ruby Rose, walking in with her Beacon Uniform on. "Still training I see."

"Yeah." Seth said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." Ruby said, placing a hand on the spot where Grimmjow had pierced a week ago back at the docks. "I really need to thank Scarlet for saving me."

At the mention of their late daughter, both looked towards Scarlet's Heart Jewel, the jeweled necklace hanging from Ruby's neck.

"To think she left behind her power of healing with her heart." Seth said. "I guess our kid didn't want us to get hurt whenever we go and fight against things like Grimm."

"Yeah, I guess." Ruby said as both of them took a moment of silence to themselves to let the memories of their late daughter pass by.

"So, did you need me for something?" Seth asked.

"I came to tell you that it's about time for class to start soon." Ruby said.

"Shit! Is it time already!? I thought I had one more hour left!?" Seth asked as he checked the time on his Scroll.

"I think the time on your Scroll is one hour late." Ruby said.

"It is?" Seth asked as he tapped random bottoms. "It's almost the second semester and yet, I still have no idea how to use this damn thing."

Ruby hid a giggle as Seth was looking at the Scroll as if it were his greatest enemy. "Come on. You can complain about that later. You need to get ready for class."

"Right." Seth said as he put away his Scroll and Shunpoed away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ruby cried as she gave chase.

* * *

 **(Outside of Beacon)**

Up on a vantage point, looking down with a pair of binoculars in hand was a robed figure, spying on none other than Ruby Rose as she finally caught up with the speeding amnesiac.

"So, that's the one we need." the robed figure said as he shifted his gaze to Seth. "Hmm, judging from his Aura, he does seem like a threat. Better deal with him first." Getting up, the robed figure turned to meet about fifty more robed figures. "Listen up! The key to reviving our god is almost within our grasp! Do not falter men as with this key, our true ruler shall be reborn! For our God!"

"FOR OUR GOD!" They all yelled. It was a miracle that no one heard them.

"Hey! Who are you people!?" Never mind.

With a quick whip of his arm, a knife soon found itself in the guards head, curtsy of the leading robed man.

"Ready your weapons men. It's time to attack!"

* * *

 **(With RWBYS)**

Yang let out a long yawn before rubbing her eyes. "Man, somehow, that man still knows how to put us to sleep."

"You all should be ashamed of yourself, falling asleep in class." Weiss said.

"Weren't you about to fall asleep yourself?" Blake asked, making the heiress blush in embarrassment.

"I-I was not!" Weiss denied, but the whole team knew better.

"Whatever you say Weiss. Whatever you say." Ruby said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Weiss asked.

While the team was talking, Seth was having a conversation with the spirits within him while eating a chocolate muffin.

 ** _"Hey."_**

'Hm?'

 ** _"You ever wonder why we're here?"_**

'It's one of life's greatest mysterious.' Seth thought. 'Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and everything. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night.'

 _"...You two have been watching Red Vs. Blue, haven't you?"_

 ** _'Yep.'_** Both Seth and Shiro said/thought, popping the P.

 _"I don't understand how you can watch such...rubbish."_ Myrtenster said.

 ** _"You call it rubbish, we call it comedy."_**

If they could, Seth and Shiro would have shared a fist bump, even though the two don't like each other.

Suddenly, Seth's eyes widen as he stopped walking. The others noticed this of course.

"Seth? Is something the ma-?"

"Shh!" Seth quieted his leader as he concentrated. The feeling in the air, he knew it anywhere after facing one of the most blood thirsty people he's ever fought.

'Killing intent?'

 _"But where is it coming from?"_ Gambol wondered.

Then, from the corner of his eye, Seth saw something shining. Said something was heading for his team leader!

"Ruby! Look out!" Acting fast, Seth pushed Ruby to the ground as a knife embedded itself into the wall.

Now cautious, the girls looked around to find who attacked as Seth checked Ruby.

"Ruby, you OK?"

Ruby nodded. "I'm alright."

Seth smiled before he switched to serious expression, getting off of Ruby as he went to draw Zangetsu. "Who's there!? Come out, you cowards!"

"Your reaction speed is impressive." A voice suddenly called out, making everyone go on high alert. "But speed can only get you so far."

"Where is he?" Yang asked as everyone got back to back.

"His voice is coming from every direction. I can't pinpoint him." Blake said. Whoever was hiding was skilled enough to slip past her Faunus' senses.

"Alright, since you want to know where I am so badly, I'll come out."

Appearing from behind a pillar was the same robed leader, hood still masking his appearance.

"Who are you!?" Weiss asked, Myrtenaster ready and poised to strike at any moment.

"Who I am is none of your concern." The robed leader said before he pointed...at Ruby. "I would be more concerned for your leader if I were you."

"What do you want with me sister!?" Yang asked.

"Oh, don't misunderstand, it's not her we want, it's what she has that we want."

"What I have?" Ruby repeated in confusion until she realized something. "Wait, we?"

"Yes..." The robed man said before he snapped his fingers. "We."

Suddenly, as if appearing like magic, all fifty robed men appeared, weapons out and ready.

"What the!? Where did these guys come from!?" Weiss asked.

"Attack! Get the girl!" The robed leader commanded and the others quickly followed.

"If you think I'll let lay your ugly hands on my sister, then you got another thing coming!" Yang shouted before she charged and socked the nearest one in the face followed by a shotgun blast that sent the robed man flying. She loaded in another one before she charged headfirst towards the mini-army.

"Let's go too!" Seth said before the entire team followed after the blond.

"Ignore the others! Just get the girl!" The leader said before he brought out his knives, one in between each finger before joining the battle himself.

"Like we'll let you lay your hands on Ruby!" Weiss said as she stabbed one robed man, but to her surprise, she drew blood. Quickly, she pulled her weapon back and knocked out the man with a quick kick to the head. "These men have no Aura!"

"What!? Well, that's just great." Seth said as the fighting just gotten harder before it even started. With their opponents having no Aura, they'll have to be very careful.

"Knock them out, but don't kill them!" Ruby said as she batted a man away.

Turning the dial of her weapon to switch Dust, Weiss twirled before stabbing her sword into the ground, summoning fire which surrounded some men, making them pull back. Turning her dial again, Weiss casted ice, freezing the men before removing her sword to block an attack from behind. She managed to push back the attacker before jumping back and used the blunt side of her weapon to knock out the attacker. Weiss didn't relax yet as the yells of more robed men were heard from behind her. Turning, she saw ten jumping for her. With no other choice, Weiss prepared to engage.

Quickly as possible was the plan in Blake's plan of attack. She shot five bullets, each one finding its own target as men fell from having bullets in their legs. Seeing more getting closer, she changed her Gambol Shroud to its chain sickle like mode and threw it past one robed man. The man thought he was lucky that the attack missed, but how wrong he was when Blake pulled back and the Gambol came back, knocking the man's feet. A shadow clone materialized and stomped on the man's face before running up to meet many more of the attacking men.

Rampage was the vocab of the day for Yang. If it's one thing she believed in, it's that a big sister must always protect their younger siblings and right now, since these bastards wanted her sister, she wasn't holding back on sending shotgun blasts through their asses or punching the things that made them men. She punched one in the face before elbow striking another one from behind. Turning quickly, she uppercutted one, sending said man flying before spinning around to kick another one away. After that, she jumped back to gain some distance so she could unleash the all of her ammo onto those that wanted her sister, each shot causing a small explosion that sent men flying.

Hit and run was something Ruby had never done a lot in her combat experience, but she wasn't a stranger to it. Since these men had no Aurta protecting them. Ruby had to be extra careful when she used her beloved Crescent Rose, using her speed to stay as far away from the men as possible cause the last thing she need was to be grabbed by a creepy robed man. Some tried to sneak attack her from behind, but with a fire of her precious baby, the recoil sent her behind them, hitting one in the gut with the end of her scythe before she spun and struck multiple men with the back side of Crescent Rose, sending men flying.

The word protect had always held a special place in Seth's heart and it only grew when he failed to save Scarlet. With no signs of mercy, Seth went to take the head of the leader, but said leader blocked Seth's attack with his knives and used his free handed knives to slash at Seth, but he moved his head back in time and pulled back. Seth let out a roar, going to turn the man into two, but with both knifed hands, he blocked Seth's attack, both entering a struggle.

"What do you guys want with Ruby!?" Seth demanded, trying to overpower the man.

"Like I said, it's not the girl we want. What we want is what the girl has." Said the man, pushing back Seth. He then removed his hood, revealing his face.

The man had long, black hair that reached the middle of his back as purple streaks ran down. Like those purple streaks, his eyes were the same purple color.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Arson, head commander of the Battle Force belonging to the Church of the Grimm."

That caught the attention of Seth. "Church...of the Grimm?"

 _"Wait. There's a church for Grimm?"_ Mors asked. _"Since when!?"_

 _"The Grimm are the enemy of mankind. Why would there be a church for them?"_ Gambol said, confused like every spirit inside Seth.

"That's right, the Church of the Grimm." The now named Arson said. "Allow me to explain. The Church of the Grimm is an organization dedicated to the worship of Grimm."

"You worship the Grimm?" Seth asked, surprised and confused.

"That's right. Like me, we members have one belief. That the very place we call home, Remnant, belongs to the Grimm. The Grimm were here long before us humans ever set foot on the soil of Remnant and so we believe that Grimm should take back what was theirs in the beginning."

"You guys are mad!" Seth said. "The Grimm are soulless beings that want nothing more than the destruction of mankind! Why would you worship something like that!?"

"Cause it's what we believe!" Arson said. "So what if the creatures of Grimm want to destruction of mankind? So be it. This planet was theirs in the first place so there should be nothing wrong in trying to take it back. Wouldn't you do the same if someone just took away your home and made it their own?"

"But that doesn't explain why you people want with whatever Ruby has." Seth pointed out. "What the hell is your goal?"

"Do you really think I'd just tell you? This isn't a TV show or one of those stupid comics." Arson said before he took out what looked like a Beowolf mask and put in on. "Now, prepare yourself young one! It matters not how powerful you are, you will not get in the way of my mission!"

And with that, they both clashed once again.

'Think Seth!' Seth thought while blocking an attack. 'What in the world does Ruby have that these guys could possibly want!' Then, a realization came to him. There was only one thing that came to mind that these guys could possibly want from Ruby.

Scarlet's Heart Jewel.

Upon realizing that, Seth's Aura seemed to have increase as his expression was one of anger. "If you think I'll let your dirty hands be placed on Scarlet's Heart Jewel, then you've got another thing coming, you bastard!"

"So you've figured it out!" Arson said as he slashed with his knives before pushing Seth back with a kick. "That's right. What we are after is the jewel that girl carries. We will have it. No matter the cost."

"Like hell you will!" The voice of Ruby shouted as Arson jumped in time to avoid a swipe from Ruby's scythe.

Landing back on his feet, Arson turned to see the rest of Team RWBY joining Seth and Ruby.

"Give it up!" Ruby said. "All your men have been dealt with!" And true to Ruby's word, the bodies of Arson's men were all laid out on the ground, knocked out.

"So it seems." Arson said. "I'm impressed. I underestimated you girls. Then again, those men were just a bunch of street rats anyway. They're easily replaceable. As for you five, my masters were not wrong. You are strong. You'll make nice editions to the organization."

"And what the hell does that mean?" Yang asked, the ammo in her Ember Celica already replaced and loaded.

"It means this!" With surprising speed, Arson pushed back Seth and Ruby as an orb of some sort of purple energy was left behind with WBY. Pushing away Seth and Ruby, Arson turned and without even aiming, threw a knife that pierced the orb, making the energy inside exploded before it wrapped and trapped Weiss, Blake, and Yang in an orb of energy.

"W-What's going on!?" Weiss said as the girls tried to break free from their prison. "What is this!?"

If it wasn't for the mask, one would have saw Arson smile as the orb trapping the girls exploded in a bright light of purple energy.

"W-What is this!?" Seth yelled as he and Ruby covered their eyes to avoid getting blind.

Once the light died down, Seth and Ruby removed their eyes and saw the girls on the floor, unconscious.

"Girls!" Ruby cried out in worry.

"You bastard!" Seth yelled in anger before attacking Arson, but he was stopped...by Weiss!? "Weiss!?"

Suddenly, the bodies of Blake and Yang got up and dashed for Ruby. Before she realized what happen, Crescent Rose was batted out of her hands as she found herself restrained to the floor by Blake and Yang.

"Blake! Sis! W-What're you doing!?" Ruby asked. "Let me go!"

"Let her go!" Seth said, attempting to go save Ruby, but was forced to dodge a stab from Weiss. "Weiss! What the hell are you doing!?"

"It's no use." Arson said as he walked calmly next to Weiss. "She and the others are now under my control."

"What!?" Seth's eyes widen in shock. Then he realized something. If Weiss, Blake, and Yang were being controlled...

'Myrtenaster! Gambol! Ember!' Seth called out to the weapon spirits in worry.

 _"It's no use, Seth! We've lost contact with them!"_

That's something Seth was afraid of. On the bright side, they're not controlled or worse.

"And now, for you." Arson said, taking out another orb of energy before seemingly appearing right in front of Seth.

'What the!?' Seth thought, surprised at the man's speed.

Then, before Seth could react, Arson slammed the orb into Seth's chest and flashed back to Weiss' side as the orb stuck to Seth's chest.

"What is this?" Seth wondered as he tried to get the orb off of him.

Then, right before his eyes, the orb glowed and then, pain surged throughout his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Seth!" Ruby cried out in worry, but was pushed back down by Blake before she could do anything.

Seth wasn't the only one feeling pain.

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"W-What...is this!?"_

 ** _"What's wrong with everyone!?"_**

Then, the pain stopped, but the energy in Seth was nearly gone as he fell to his knees and collapsed.

"Seth!" Ruby was now struggling at this point, but Blake's hold on her was stronger than she thought. Plus, Yang was also holding her down and she was obviously weaker to her in strength,

"Now that he's out of the way, let us be off." Arson said as he snapped his fingers and in an instant, he and the girls were gone.

"Ruby...Everyone..." Seth muttered before darkness took him and he knew no more.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"Hmm..." Seth stirred and the first thing he saw was the white ceiling of the Infirmary Room.

"I see you've finally awake." Turning, Seth was met with none other than Prof. Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Prof. Ozpin?" Seth muttered before he remembered what happened and sat straight up. "Prof. Ozpin! The girls-!"

"Hold, Seth. Calm down for a sec." Ozpin said. "We heard commotion and came as soon as we could. By the time we arrived, there were bodies everywhere and you were on the ground, unconscious. Tell me, Seth, what happened?"

Seth took a deep breath to calm himself before he explained what had happened from the robed men attacking, to the Church of Grimm, and to Arson controlling Weiss, Blake, and Yang and kidnapping Ruby.

"The Church of the Grimm." Ozpin said, processing the information Seth had told him. "True, there are some who believe that, but to think some have gathered together and made an organization."

"I have to go save them." Seth said, getting out from the bed.

"Wait a minute, Seth." Ozpin said, stopping the amnesiac from running off. "I can't allow you to leave."

"Why not!? My team was just kidnapped! You can't expect me to just sit my ass around here doing nothing!"

"I understand how you feel, but first, take a look at this." Ozpin said, taking out his Scroll and showing Seth some sort of results.

"What are these?" Seth asked.

"These, Mr. Aberrant, are your Aura Levels." Ozpin said.

"My Aura levels?" Seth said before looking back at the results. "But, this can't be right. These levels are too low."

 ** _"It must have been whatever that orb did to you."_**

Seth mentally nodded before giving the Scroll back to Ozpin. "Be that as it may, I am still going to save my team-no, my friends and you can't stop me."

With that said, Seth made his way to the door, but Ozpin had other plans in mind.

"Oh really now?"

Before Seth knew what hit him, he found himself on the ground with the end of a cane at his face. Getting his bearings back together, Seth saw that the one holding the cane was none other than Ozpin himself, drinking his coffee as usual.

"Let me give you a piece of advice, Mr. Aberrant. Do not just go rushing in blindly." Ozpin said, moving his cane away from Seth so he could get up. "You're not the first I've known to just go rushing in and do you know what happened to those people? They've all died. It's one thing to try and save loved ones, but it's another trying to make it out alive."

"...Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" Seth said, tightening his fist so hard that it was at the point of drawing blood.

"The answer is simple, Mr. Aberrant." Ozpin said before turning to the amnesiac. "What you must do is gather info. After all, a Hunter is not only skilled, but he his knowledgeable. Tactics and strategy has made it easier for Hunters to save many more people than those without. I never said I would exclude you from the search for your team, I meant that you can't leave until you've completely healed." Ozpin then made his way to the door, handing Seth his Scroll again. "While you were unconscious, this is all the info we've managed to gather on the intruders. Study and form a strategy before you attempt a rescue mission. It'll increase the chances of saving your friends."

"...Yes sir."

Ozpin nodded in satisfaction before leaving the room.

"I've never seen you so serious before, Ozpin." Turning, Ozpin was met with none other than Kisuke Urahara.

"I'm just worried, Kisuke." Ozpin said. "Seth's Aura levels are usually greater than what the results showed. It's almost if his strength is-"

"Being sealed?" Kisuke finished for Ozpin. "Yeah, I had the same idea. I've checked Aberrant-san's body and it seems some sort of Gentei Reiin was placed on him, however instead of sealing a portion of the user's strength; this one completely seals away a person's Aura. This isn't a seal, Ozpin, this was something used to kill. Aura is linked to the soul of a person so if this was meant to seal all of Aberrant-san's Aura, he would have died."

"Yet the results show that he still has Aura in him and is growing by the minute." Ozpin said. "An unknown factor maybe?"

"Unknown or not, Aberrant-san's lucky to still be alive. However, if he doesn't find a way to get rid of that seal, he won't return to his original strength."

"Then it's time we start investigating." Ozpin said, heading for his office.

"You're just gonna leave this to Aberrant-san?" Kisuke asked, following.

"The police and Hunters already have their hands full concerning the Grimm and White Fang, Qrow's still off the grid, and even we staff members have our hands full at the moment." Ozpin said. "We can only hope that Seth will be successful in saving Miss Ruby and the rest of the team."

* * *

 **(Back with Seth)**

"The Church of the Grimm..." Seth muttered as he studied the info given to him by Ozpin. "Says here that they've been around longer than anyone has expected, ranging back to the period Dust was just discovered. They're a group of Grimm worshipers and that their goal is to return Remnant back to the Grimm. Any other info is unknown."

 ** _"There's not a lot to go by with these guys."_**

Seth nodded in agreement before he realized something. "Hey, Shiro. What happened to the others? I haven't heard from them."

 ** _"Y~eah, see, there's a bit of a problem."_**

"Problem?"

 ** _"Whatever that guy did to you affected the others. They're okay, but as of right now, they're unable to aid you in battle."_**

"Guess that explains why my Aura levels were so low." Seth said as he continued to look through the info. He scrolled down for a few minutes, reading anything that might me of some use until his eyes caught something. And that something was none other than the location of the Church of Grimm. "...Shiro?"

 ** _"Hm?"_**

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

 ** _"You mean go to the Church of Grimm without a plan and say you'll make up a plan along the way as you blindly charge in to wreck shit?"_**

"Yep."

 ** _"I'll go pack my bags."_**

Resisting the urge to comment on what the hell could Shiro pack; Seth got up and grabbed his jacket before leaving the infirmary.

"And where do you think you're going?" Seth stopped and turned around to see his other friends, Team JNPR.

"I'm going to save Ruby and the others." Seth said as he turned and walked away. "Don't try to stop me."

"We're not going to stop you. We're going to help you." Pyrrha said.

That got Seth to stop and turn to them. "What?"

"You didn't think we let you go all alone, did you?" Nora said.

"Ruby and the others are our friends too." Jaune said. "If there's anything we can do to help, then let us help."

"Guys…thanks." Seth said with a small smile, grateful for the help. "Just let me grab my weapon from the storage then we can go." Whenever a student or Huntsmen was injured to the point they had to be hospitalized, their belonging, mostly their gear and weapons, were stored in a storage room. Knowing this, Seth already guessed that his weapon was in there.

After some walking, he finally found it and opened the door before stepping in. It was a fairly large room, but since this was an academy where students weren't expected to get hospitalized 24/7, it was pretty much empty except for two things hanging on the wall.

The first was his Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, still sheathed in its scabbard. Next to it was none other than Ruby's personal weapon, Crescent Rose.

Seth stared in surprise at the weapon. Not because it was there, but it was it here without its owner.

'Ruby never goes anywhere without Crescent unless circumstances make her.'

 ** _"She probably dropped it when the girls restrained her. Why don't we take it once we save her and the others?"_**

Seth mentally nodded and grabbed both weapon, strapping his weapon to his side and then grabbing the folded up scythe and carried it in his hands. He looked at it in his hands for a moment, thinking about Ruby before he walked out of the room.

'Ruby and the girls are no damsels in distress. So I better hurry up and save them before they get angry.' Seth thought as he did not have time to deal with this damsel in distress troupe. Nevertheless, nothing was gonna stand in his way in saving his team. 'Ruby, everyone, just wait for me!'

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"How are things going?" Arson asked as he and a member of the organization walked next to him with a Scroll in hand.

"The girl has fallen unconscious after we drugged her when she tried to resist us."

"I didn't ask about the girl. I was asking about the jewel."

"That is the thing. When we tried to take it, it would not come off of the girl."

Arson raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean it couldn't come off? It's just a necklace, how hard is it to take one off?"

"P-Please understand, Master Arson," The member replied nervously. "We tried taking it off, cutting it, but nothing works. It's like it has a mind of its own and refuses to let go of the girl."

"Tch." This news displeased Arson, but he wasn't worried. His master, Thomas, actually predicted that something like this would happen and prepared something. "In that case, initiate plan B."

"Yes sir." The member bow before he took his leave.

"How are things coming along?" Arson turned and quickly bowed to his knees.

"Master Albert!" Arson exclaimed, bowing his head. "It seems the jewel refuses to part from the girl so we are initiating plan B, just as Master Thomas had predicted."

"I see. Looks like Thomas' predictions once again came true." Albert said. Albert was a fairly tall man. His well-built figure was hidden behind the robes he wore. His skin was fairly tanned and his hair was red, reached down to the end of his neck. But the most noticeable thing about him was his bright red eyes that were in the same shade as Grimm eyes. "So, how are the new recruits?"

"They are doing just fine." Arson smirked as three figures were seen hidden in the shadows behind him. "Master Thomas' powers worked splendidly."

"That is only because I provided my Aura to him." Albert said. "Arson, make sure you and the others are on the lookout. No doubt the men you left behind back in Vale hed leaked information about this place. Expect some guests to appear at the front door."

"Yes, Master Albert." Arson said before he stood back up and took his leave.

Once gone, Albert looked out the window into the snowy blizzard brewing outside. But even with the blizzard, the broken moon in the night sky was still visible.

"Soon, our god will rise and Grimm shall have their home back." Albert said before taking his leave.

* * *

 **(With Seth and JNPR)**

"You're kidding, right?" Jaune said as Seth had told him and his team where the Church of the Grimm was supposedly located.

"No, Jaune, I kid you not." Seth said as he flew the 'borrowed' VTOL. "According to reports, the Church of the Grimm is located on a tiny island between Vale and Atlas. Snow from Atlas covers nearly half of the island and the Church is somewhere within that snow."

"The distance between Beacon and this island is nearly a day's trip. How did those men get Vale and back so fast?" Pyrrha wondered as she looked at the map Seth had sent to her and the rest of JNPR via Scroll.

"One of the guys that attacked me and the girls seemed to somehow bring forth a dozen of men out of nowhere. My guess is that he has some sort of ability akin to teleportation." Seth said. He and the team had been in the air for days and it wouldn't be long until they arrived on the island.

"That certainly would explain how there had been no sightings of these men after they attacked you." Ren said. "By the way, how are you flying this ship?" They were all older than Seth and none of them knew how to pilot a VTOL for a long period of time.

"I don't know. It's just feels natural to me, like I've learned how to fly one in the past." Seth said.

"Oh! Maybe you were a prodigy pilot before you lost your memory!" Nora said.

"I doubt that." Seth said. A weapon that can change for by simply calling out its name, skills and powers that allowed him to keep up with even graduates, yeah he doubt he was some sort of pilot if he had the skills to become a Hunter.

Suddenly, an alarm rang and the warning signal lit up red, signaling trouble.

"What's going on!?" Jaune was the first to ask.

"I think we're about to have some company." Seth said as in the distance, a flock of black specs were heading towards them. As they got closer, Seth and JNPR could finally make out what the flock was and they paled.

"A flock of Griffons." Pyrrha said before Seth jumped out of his seat and went for the hanger. "Seth! Where are you going!?"

"Outside! Take the controls!" Seth said before he pressed a button on the wall which opened up the hanger, allowing him to run out of the VTOL before he jumped and landed on top of the ship.

"Pyrrha, you know how to fly this thing, right?" Jaune asked nervously. Whether the nervousness came from the fear of that they might crash or his motion sickness, no one could tell. Maybe motion sickness because he was looking a bit green right now.

"A bit." Pyrrha said as she was now glad she took those flying lessons before deciding to come to Beacon.

Back with Seth, he was having trouble getting a good foothold as the rushing wind threatened to push him off the ship.

"I can't get a good foothold…" Seth gritted his teeth as he tried to pump Aura into his feet, but instead of doing it like it was second nature to him, he was having trouble.

 ** _"Whatever that guy did to your Aura also messed up the flow. It's practically all over the place and quite frankly, I'm starting to feel a little sick right now."_**

Seth gritted his teeth before relaxing and concentrated. Moments later, he felt his feet stick to the roof of the ship, meaning he had somewhat successfully gotten a foothold. Keyword somewhat as he still felt like he could fall off at any time.

"Okay, now to take care of these…" Seth stopped right before he could finish what he was going to say. The reason for this is because he had went to draw out Zangetsu, but the blade was not coming out. It was stuck like someone had filled his scabbard with superglue. "Why can't I draw out Zangetsu?" He got his answer when he saw that his weapon was surrounded by a purple aura.

 ** _"Remember, whatever that guy did to your Aura affected Kuro and the others. Without Kuro, your weapon spirit, then I don't think you'll be drawing your sword."_**

"That doesn't make any sense!"

 ** _"Your sword and Kuro have a connection via your Aura which comes from your soul. Whatever the guy did, it affected your Aura and somehow your very soul as well. Even if you could draw your sword, you couldn't even manage a decent sized Getsuga Tenshō let alone manage Kidō."_**

"Dammit!" Seth cursed as he let go of his unusable sword. Now what was he supposed to do? He can't use Zangetsu and he can't use Kidō. What was he supposed to-? "Hm?" Seth's thoughts came to a halt when he looked behind him and saw that he was still carrying Ruby's Crescent Rose. He had grabbed an extra belt carrier from Ruby's stuff in order to carry it. Looking back at the approaching flock, Seth muttered, "Hope you don't mind me using this." Before he grabbed Crescent Rose.

*BANG!*

Firing a bullet, Seth took off. He spun around and swung Crescent's blade, taking a head before he fired another shot, sending him up before he landed on the back of one Griffon. It roared for him to get off, but soon found its head disconnected from its body. Seth quickly jumped off and hopped onto another one before he swung Crescent under the Griffon's body. With the pull of a single trigger, Seth was up, taking the Griffon's body with him as it was sliced in two. One Griffon came at him and quickly, he spun before he grabbed onto its beak, holding it closed before he sliced off on of its wings. He jumped away from it as it fell to its death when another Griffon grabbed onto his back. Quickly, he spun Crescent Rose around and aimed the barrel at the Griffon's face before pull the trigger. The head was blasted to bits as Seth fell, but he quickly grabbed onto another Griffon. Seth stabbed the scythe blade right into the mouth before he spun in midair and threw the Griffon at a random one, sending both falling to the sea below. Switching Crescent Rose to Sniper mode. Seth took aim and fired as he fell. The Griffons flew after him, refusing to let a prey get away, but as they drew closer to him, one by one, a bullet found its way into heads before Seth ran out of bullets. Quickly getting rid of the clip, Seth mentally thanked himself for bringing some more clips as he reloaded, switched Crescent Rose to Scythe mode and shot himself up.

'How the fuck am I wielding Crescent Rose so skillfully?' Seth thought as he sliced two more Griffons with skill.

 ** _"Maybe you've used a scythe for battle too before you lost your memory. How convenient."_**

Seth could see the logic in that, but for some reason, he felt that wasn't the case. But he put the thought in the back as he focused on the griffons again. He completely sliced one though the middle before he shot up using recoil and rammed into another Griffon. Seth grabbed its neck and sat down on its back before he aimed Crescent Rose forward and fired bullet after bullet while the Griffon flew around like crazy. After some shooting, Seth ran out of bullets and quickly dispatched of the griffon he was riding on, taking its head before he got rid of the empty clip and replaced with a new one. Landing on top of another Griffon, he was about to take its life when he smelled Dust in the air. Turning, he paled when he saw Nora waving at him…after she just fired all of her grenades at her!

"Shit!" Seth cursed before he took the Griffon's life and jumped off only got Nora's grenades to finally make it over to the flock and as expected, a big explosion occurred which sent Seth spiraling out of control. "She's crazy!"

 ** _"I thought we already knew that?"_**

"Sorry!" Nora shouted as she reloaded while still smiling, making one wonder if she really was sorry.

 ** _"Look on the bright side, all the Grimm are almost gone."_**

"Right, time to wrap this up." Seth said as he concentrated, pumping Aura into his feet before he slid on midair and jumped towards what remained of the flock.

* * *

 **(Some Time Later)**

"A little warning before you start shooting would have been nice." Seth said as he landed the ship.

"I said I was sorry." Nora said.

"Well, I can't stay angry you forever. We're here." Seth said as he turned the airship off. "With how commotion we caused in the sky, they're probably expecting us now so it's safer if we land here."

"Looks like we're walking." Ren said as they all exited the airship. The minute they did did a cold wind blow.

"Brrrrr! How is it so cold?" Jaune asked, rubbing his arms.

"Half of the island is covered in snow. It's bound to be cold in places where the snow hasn't touched." Ren said.

"I wish I had brought a jacket then." Pyrrha said, rubbing her arms as she showed the most skin out of everyone here.

"Come on. We better get moving if we wanna get there. Who knows what they could be doing to Ruby and the others." Seth said.

JNPR all nodded and so, JNPR(S) began walking through the woods, heading straight for the snowy side of the island.

"This place sure has seen better days." Jaune commented as all around them were nothing but dead trees. They were all burnt black, no leaves on even a single branch. Said leaves were all on the ground in the same burnt color as the trees themselves.

"I wonder what this place was like in the past." Pyrrha wondered out loud.

"Who knows? Remnant's still a mysterious place." Seth said before he and the entire team heard growling. Turning, they all saw a pack of Beowolves appearing all around them. Quickly, they all drew their weapons. "Tch! We don't have time for this!" Twirling Ruby's scythe, Seth was the first to charge with the others soon following close behind.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"It seems our guests have arrived. Uninvited that is." Albert said as he was what looked to be a chapel. Standing next to him was Thomas. Thomas was a bit taller than Albert and was more built than him. His light blue hair was long, reaching the bottom of his back as his entire form was hidden in the robes he wore. Like Albert, his eyes were bright red, the same shade as a Grimm's eye.

"They can come all they want. Their efforts in trying to save their friend will be futile." Thomas said, sipping a glass of wine as he looked up. There, hanging up at the giant cross of the entire chapel was Ruby encased sine some sort of capsule with Scarlet's Heart Jewel faintly glowing. "So, exactly how long will this take?"

"The energy is much more powerful than we ever imagined. If this keeps up, our god will be revived tomorrow morning." Albert said with a sinister smile.

"Excellent!" Thomas suddenly shouted, throwing away his glass as the thing broke once it crashed into the ground as Thomas spreads his arms out. "Our dear god! Soon, the time for you and your kind to take back Remnant is at hand! Please, wait only for a few moments longer!"

As Thomas was 'praying', Albert turned to three figures standing in the shadows. "Keep watch for the intruders. You three are to follow Arson's every word. Understood?"

The three nodded their heads before taking their leave.

* * *

 **(Back with JNPR(S))**

"Gah!" A member of the Church of Grimm fell before Seth, knocked out as the cold winds blew his hair.

"Whew! Much better." Jaune said, feeling warmth overcome him as he wore one of the robes the Church of Grimm use. He wasn't the only one as the rest of the team wore robes themselves.

"I can see how they've survived out here. These robes are surprisingly warm." Pyrrha said as she picked one of the members Grimm mask.

"We've come a long way." Ren said as he put on a Taiju Grimm mask over his face. If any of you are now wonder what is happening, the group had quickly dispatched the Grimm that attacked them before moving on. After a while, they finally made it to the other half of the island, the temperature dropping by the second. When they arrived, they were attacked by some men of the Church of Grimm, but they were quickly knocked out before taking their clothes. The plan was to infiltrate the CoG(Church of Grimm) dressed as one of their own.

"We're like undercover spies breaking into an evil mad scientist's headquarters!" Nora said as she put on an Ursa mask.

"Still creepy how these guys can so casually put on Grimm masks." Jaune commented before he put on the taken Nevermore mask.

"What are you going to do, Seth?" Pyrrha asked as she put on a Deathstalker mask. "You broke that guy's mask."

"Don't worry." Seth said, finished putting on the robes before he grabbed something out. "I have one right here."

"Huh?" All of JNPR turned and saw Seth take out his Grimm mask; the only clue had had besides his sword about what his past may have been. Putting it on, JNPR all felt chills run down their spine when Seth turned to them. With the hood of the robes up and with Crescent Rose in hand, he looked like the personification of the Grimm Reaper himself.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked before quickly realizing what was making his friends nervous. "It's the mask, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah…" Jaune admitted. "Where did you get something like that?"

"I don't know." Seth said, getting confused looks. "This mask is one of the only things I had on me when I lost my memory. I don't even know why I have this with me when I first woke with no memory."

"So it's one of the few clues you have in figuring out your lost past." Pyrrha said, getting a nod from Seth.

"But my memories aren't important right now." Seth said as he took the first step into the half covered snow land. "We got friends to save."

JNPR all nodded before they followed after Seth. Might winds blew, kicking up snow that would have slapped everyone in the face if it weren't for the masks. Nora once tried to move her mask a little to stick out her tongue for some snow, but quickly regretted it when her lower face felt like it had just been stuffed in the freezer. It was that cold. Jaune was the only one who showed signs of being extremely cold, shivering like scared dog as the others held in their shivering. The only one woo seemed okay was Seth.

"H-H-How are y-you n-not c-c-cold?" Jaune stuttered out.

"I don't know." Seth said. "It's cold, I'll admit, but I feel like I've faced colder."

"W-What could be c-colder than this weather?" Ren asked as he was _this_ close to shivering like Jaune.

Seth shrugged and just kept walking forward. While everyone was silent, Seth was conversing with Shiro.

'So, what's our plan of attack?'

 ** _"I thought the plan was to go in and wreck shit."_**

'As much as I want to do that, Ozpin's right when he said I can't rush things. I need a plan if I want to get everyone out of that place alive.'

 ** _"Well, since this is a rescue operation…sort of, I would think the first plan is to gather info and see where they're keeping the girls."_**

'Info gathering…' Seth remembered Ozpin saying that to him. 'Alright, once we're there, we'll try and see if we can get any info from someone. '

"That's as far as you go!" A voiced stopped JNPR(S) in their tracks. Following the voice, they looked up and saw…

"Arson!" Seth said, his tone filled with anger.

"Uh, is he floating?" Jaune asked as Arson stood above them as if he was floating.

"Hm? That voice…It can't be!" For the first time, Arson showed surprise on his face. "You should be dead!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm alive as anyone here." Seth said, reaching for Crescent Rose. Looks like information gathering was out of the picture. Time to do this the old fashion way. "Where are Ruby and the others?"

Arson calmed himself down before speaking. "I wouldn't worry about your friends. We've been taking good care of them."

"Where! Are! They!" Seth growled as unknown to him, black Aura started to appear from his body.

'Impossible! He should even have an Aura to generate!' Arson thought, starring wide eyed at the amnesiac. He and his masters had expected expert Hunters, hell they expected any friends of RWBY to appear at their door steps, but they did not See Seth coming for he should be dead.

"It seems I've underestimated you, boy." Arson said, identifying Seth as a legitimate threat now. "You will pose a problem if left alone. Men! Deal with this boy and his friends."

Suddenly, as if on command, the winds blew, forcing JNPR(S) to cover their eyes until the winds subsided. Moving their arms, JNPR(S) eyes all widen when surrounding them were hundreds of robed men, all part of the CoG.

"How did we get surrounded by so many men!?" Pyrrha said as the five all grouped up together back to back.

"They must have hidden in the snow storm. Look!" Jaune said as he pointed over to Arson. With the snow storm gone, it showed why Arson seemed to have been floating above the group. It was because right before their eyes, a Church the size of a mansion with a Chapel bigger than the Church itself stood before them as Arson was on the balcony.

"Guess we found their base of operations." Ren said as Nora took a quick selfie of her and the CoG's 'secret base.'

"Yes, you've found it, but you won't be leaving here alive to tell a single soul about it." Arson said before he waved his hands. "Get them! We must buy time for my masters to complete the ritual!"

"Ritual?" Seth muttered on confusion before the robed men attacked them. "Be careful! Some of these guys don't have Aura!"

"Got it!" Nora said before batting away a handful of men. "Just break their legs! Right?"

"You know what? Yeah, sure, go crazy." Seth said.

Nora squealed before look towards Rem as if trying to get an approval.

"…Sigh, do it. We're in a hurry." Ren said before Aura palming a man that had tried to back attack him.

"Yay!" Nora said before pink lighting started to discharge from her. Realizing what she was about to do, JPR(S) all ran, drawing confused looks from the robed men when Nora jumped into the air, hammer raised. "NORA SMASH!"

*BOOM!*

Screams of surprise were everywhere as men were sent flying. Men were scrambling about and it was this confusion that the others took advantage of. Seth rushed in first, wielding his sword while it was still sheathed and knocked out men with quickly strike to the heads. Jaune did the same thing though at a more careful pace, using his scabbard like a club. He had to thank Pyrrha later for increasing his strength as the men were knocked out after one or two hard hits to the head. Pyrrha used her shield and the blunt end of Miló. She flung her shield like a Frisbee as said shield struck and bounced off men after men, knocking down many before it returned to her. Twirling her weapon in javelin mode, she swepted the feet's of men, knocked them down before she stomped on their faces. She muttered a quick, 'Sorry' before continuing the fight. Ren finished men off quickly, using hand to hand combat. He grabbed one by the arm and judo flipped him before quickly knocking him out with a stomp to the head. He spun around and roundhouse kicked one away before he blocked the attack of one robed man wielding a pair of claw gauntlets. He pushed the men back before force palming him, sending him flying .

After a while, the men regained their barring's and attacked the five. Seeing them coming, Seth and the others charged not towards the robed men, but towards the building of the CoG. Their mission was to rescue Ruby and the others. They would be wasting time if they stayed here and fought all these men.

"Out of our way!" Seth said, striking one down with a quick swing to the face before he jumped and jumped over the mass of men, landing and jumping off heads and faces as he went ahead of JNPR. Seeing their friend ahead of them, Jaune quickly came up with the quickest plan to catch up to him.

"Nora! Give them the hammer!" Jaune said.

"You got it!" Nora said, saluting quickly before she jumped ahead, landing right in front of the robed men before she smirked and swung her hammer, firing a grenade from the barrel to increase the striking power. The hammer struck one man down before sending a huge shockwave that sent more men flying. Using the opening Nora gave them, the team quickly went after their amnesiac friend.

With Seth, he had finished getting over the mass of robed men before he turned around and struck out his palm.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Seth shouted before a wave of blue flames erupted from his palm, blowing away many man as well as burning them. He had made sure to lower the power as too not kill them, but even with lowered power, Seth felt drained.

 ** _"Idiot. Your Aura still isn't in top condition. Using Kidō spells is gonna exhaust you."_**

"You don't think I figured that out?" Seth said as he turned and looked straight at the oversized door. Without wasting time, he raised his leg and kicked it. The doors swung open without any resistance. That or he had more kicking power than he thought.

*BANG!*

*CRACK!*

"Gh!" Seth quickly slid behind cover, part of his mask broken as he barely dodged a bullet aimed for his head. Quickly, he grabbed Crescent Rose and popped out of his cover, aiming the weapon in Sniper mode only to be greeted with, "Weiss! Blake! Yang!"

Indeed, it was his friends, but judging how their eyes were still blank with no emotion, they were still being controlled. Not only that, but they all wore parts of a Grimm mask on their faces as well as wearing robes of their own. The right upper part of an Ursa mask covered Yang's right eye, half a Griffon mask covered the left side of Weiss's face, hiding her scar, and Blake wore a mask mostly used by the White Fang which covered her eyes, but Seth knew her eyes were probably blank like the FreezerBurn duo. How the CoG got their hands on one, who can say?

 ** _"Looks like they're still under whatever control that Arson guy has on them."_**

'Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Captain Obvious.' Seth thought before Weiss suddenly attacked. Quickly, he switched Crescent Rose to Scythe mode and blocked a stab aimed for his head. "Weiss, snap out of it! It's me, Seth!"

"…" Weiss did not respond as Yang jumped in and fired a shotgun blast. Quickly, Seth kicked Weiss away and jumped back. But when he did, arms were wrapped around him. Surprised, Seth saw Blake behind him, arms wrapped around him to prevent him from escaping.

"How did she-!?" Seth didn't have to finish as a second Blake was rushing towards him, blades ready. "Shadow Clones!" Quickly, Seth let go of one hand on Crescent Rose and elbowed the Blake holding him. Turns out the Blake behind him was a shadow clone as it disappeared after getting hit, giving Seth the time to duck under a swipe to his hair as a few strands of hair flew above his eyes before he jumped back again. However, he didn't get even 2 feet back when yang appeared beside him, throwing a fist.

*BANG!*

The sound of s shotgun went off and Seth was sent back. Smoke came off him as he gritted his teeth, flipped in midair, and landed on one of the many benches here.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this!" Seth said as half of his mask was now gone, leaving him with only the right side of the mask albeit barely as the lower jaw and teeth came off.

Not wanting to give Seth a rest, Weiss zoomed in towards him. He was prepared to block her attack when Jaune suddenly appeared, shield out, and blocked Weiss' stab. He swung his sword, but Weiss jumped back and regrouped with other two as the rest of JNPR appeared weapons ready. Behind them, the door was closed shut, a plank of wood locking the door as well as preventing the men outside from getting inside.

"Sorry we're late! Traffic was a bitch." Nora said before turning to WBY. "What's with them? Their eyes are giving me the creeps."

"They're being controlled somehow." Seth said.

"I see. Looks like this rescue mission will be harder than I thought." Ren said, eyeing the three of them with caution. Team RWBY, not counting Seth, were one of the top teams when it came to combat if first year teams. Even if they were currently under some sort of mind control, they all had to be careful.

"Seth, leave this to us. Go and find Ruby." Pyrrha said. "I fear that something may be happening to her even as we speak."

Seth seemed reluctant to leave, but his worries for Ruby was greater so he nodded and said, "Try not to hurt them too much."

"Yeah, if they don't kill us first." Jaune muttered as Seth took off, but not before giving them something. "Tranquilizers?"

"I don't know how we can change them back so for now; the best course of action is to knock them out. Can you guys do that?" Seth aside, getting nods. "Then I'll leave them to your hands."

And with that, Seth took off. WBY all tried to go after him, but JNPR blocked their way. "Sorry, but you're gonna have to get past us if you want to get to Seth."

"So, what's the plan here, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"We need to split them up. We all know how well they work when together. Pyrrha, since you're the strongest out of all of us, you take Yang. Ren and Nora, you two deal with Blake. With her shadow clones, she'll be difficult to catch."

"Which leaves you with Weiss." Pyrrha said, worried. Even with the training Jaune has received, he still wasn't at the level where he could go up against most of the students in Beacon. Sure, he can take down Grimm, but Grimm didn't have Aura protecting them.

"I'll be fine. If anything, my only chance of winning is if I face Weiss. She's more of a supporter than a front line fighter." Jaune said. "Now, let's go!" That last part was also used to steel himself as he and his team charged towards WBY who met their challenge.

* * *

 **(With Arson and his masters)**

"What? The boy is alive!?" Albert said, surprised as Arson was bowing before him.

"It came as a surprise to me as well." Arson said.

"But that's impossible!" Thomas, also surprised, joined in on the conversation. "With me and Albert's Semblance combined, the boy should have died!"

"Yet he is still standing." Albert said. "What do we do? The ritual still needs time."

"If he gets anywhere near here, Arson here will deal with him. And if he somehow manages to get past him, then you'll deal with him." Thomas said, speaking to both Albert and Arson.

"Please, my masters, I shall not allow that boy to even set one foot past me." Arson said before he stood and left. Once he left, Albert began talking to Thomas.

"How is it possible the boy has an Aura left? My Semblance should have drained it all with your Semblance dealing the finishing touch." Albert said.

"I do not know how the boy is still alive, but he will pose a problem. Deal with him if he gets passed Arson." Thomas said.

"Whatever you say, brother." Albert said before he took his leave. Once gone, Thomas looked back at the cross that held Ruby still in the capsule except the cross seemed to be pulsing. No, it wasn't the cross that was pulsing; rather it was something attached to the cross that pulsed like the beating of a heart.

"Soon, soon you will be revived and you will finally take back Remnant."

* * *

 **(With Seth)**

"Out of my way!" Seth shouted as he jumped and kicked a robed man in the face, knocking him back before he landed and spun around, kicking another man away. Another man suddenly grabbed him from behind, but Seth quickly used his head literally and back headed the man in the face, making him let go of the amnesiac as Seth grabbed the man and threw him towards more men, all of them going down like a bowling ball knocking down pins.

"Dammit! There's no end to these guys!" Seth gritted his teeth in frustration as he knocked back another robed man in his way. Judging by how many men were appearing before him, Seth guessed he was getting closer to where Ruby was being held.

Suddenly, Seth sensed something heading his way and jumped back in time to avoid three knives embedding themselves into the ground. Seth recognized those knives. Those knives were used by…

"Arson!" Seth growled as said man appeared as his men stepped aside.

"I'll admit, I'm surprised that you've made it this far with no Aura." Arson said before he grabbed his robes and removed them, revealing a black tailored suit with white and red shins guards, protective gauntlets and a chest plate. "But this is as far as you go. I'll make sure you stay down for good."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Seth said, twirling Crescent Rose around before he stabbed the scythe into the ground like Ruby always does. "I won't quit until I save Ruby! Judging how many men are here and with you showing up, that means I'm getting close. So move it!"

Dragging the Scythe behind him as sparks flew from being dragged while still being in the ground, Seth sped towards the knife user who had put on his Beowolf mask. Seth jumped, removing the scythe from the ground as he swung the deadly weapon at Arson in an overhead swing, but Arson dodged the weapon, the blade stabbing itself into the ground again. Arson moved in fast and struck Seth with a palm strike, throwing Seth back, but he kept his grip on Crescent Rose tightly, dragging the scythe with him as he flew back, but thanks to Crescent still being stabbing into the ground, Seth didn't fly far. Coming to a stop, Seth glared at Arson and removed Crescent from the ground before twirling Crescent behind him, firing a bullet to boost him forward. Seeing him coming, Arson simply smirked before suddenly, he disappeared.

"What!?" Seth came to a stop and looked left and right to where the man had disappeared only to have a foot appeared, slamming into his face as Seth flew back and crashed into a sculpture of a Grimm. Shaking his head, Seth looked and saw Arson lowering his foot. Seth quickly got up only to see Arson closer to him than he was previously. Before he could do anything, Seth's face was grabbed and was flung across the room. He spun in midair before crashing into another sculpture.

"Give it up. Without your original powers, you're no match for me." Arson said.

"Says the guy who keeps teleporting." Seth said, getting up. His Scroll in his pocket beeped, meaning his Aura had just gone into the Yellow Zone.

"Looks like you're nearing your limit." Arson said.

"Why don't you stop talking and fight me like a man." Seth said, holding up Crescent Rose. "I bet you can't even keep up with me without your teleporting ability."

"Hmph. You think so?" Arson said before with the flick of his hand, a pair of three knives appeared in each of his hands. "In that case, I'll humor you and won't use my Semblance in order to show you just how outmatched you are."

"Then come at me." Seth said, doing a 'bring it' gesture to the man.

Arson scoffed again and charged towards Seth.

'Hmph! What a foolish boy. He is, but a Huntsman-in-training. He can never hope to defeat me. I'll show him that he can never defeat me even if I'm not using my-!' Arson's thoughts were put on hold when suddenly; Seth zoomed in and practically appeared right in front of Arson! "What-Guh!"

Seth threw a hard punch to Arson's gut so hard that the man spat out some saliva. He stumbled back, holding his stomach, but Seth was not going to let him recover. Drawing his feet back, Seth kicked Arson right in the face, sending him up into the air where Seth quickly followed after him by simply jumping. He flipped in midair and swung Crescent Rose. Quickly, Arson crossed his arms and was thrown back to the ground, his Aura protecting him. He gritted his teeth as he got up, but the sound of something being sliced and falling off caught his attention and he turned to see what it was. To his surprise, it was his gauntlets. They had been sliced clean and fell from his arms. Before he could even a mutter a 'What!?' Seth dropped down right next to him and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him flying again as Seth gave chase, easily catching up as he spin in midair and struck with Crescent, slamming the man down to the ground hard again, making a crater as Seth jumped into the air and aimed Crescent's barrel at the crater. Not wasting even a second, Seth unloaded all the bullets the clip had left before they were all gone. Only then did Seth stop his assault and waited for Arson to appear.

 ** _"Behind you!"_**

Seth got Shiro's warning in time and turned just in time, raising Crescent to block a stab before he was kicked back. Seth skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. Looking up, he couldn't help, but smirk at the sight right in front of him.

It was Arson, but his suit was ruined, patches of blood here and there as blood ran down from the man's head. He was breathing heavily as he clenched the three knives in his right hand while his left hand held a bleeding wound, a slash to his chest as Arson glared at Seth with anger.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you could beat me without your Semblance?" Seth said, smirking as he gazed at the wound on Arson's chest. "Looks like your Aura's done protecting you."

"Shut up! How!?" Arson growled. "How can you be so powerful when you have no powers!?"

"Just because most of my powers are gone doesn't mean you've taken away my skills." Seth said, resting Crescent Rose on his shoulder. "Now then. Let's end this right now. I'm in a hurry."

"Just because you've managed to wound me doesn't mean you've won! You have no idea what I have been through to live right now at this very moment!" Arson said as he began to rant. "My parents abandoned me at an orphanage! No one wanted to be my friend! They kicked me out when they said I was a freak for liking Grimm! I've slept through cold winters starving, stolen food in order to stay alive, get beaten up when I was caught, but I continued to strive to live! But that's when I met Master Thomas and Master Albert. Like me, they two believe the Grimm are the supreme rulers of this world! With the powers that girl has, we will finally-!"

"You talk too much." Arson's eyes widen in surprise when standing right in front of him was Seth.

"What!?" Arson quickly teleported back, appearing a good distance away when he found a blade from behind him appearing around his neck. Without even having to look, he knew that Seth was behind him. "How!?"

"I've noticed that when you teleport, you appear a set distance away, probably about 10 to 40 yards. It's how you got all those men to appear at Beacon. You simply kept them close to Beacon until you summoned them. So I predicted where you'll might appearing since this hall is pretty limited." Seth explained as he placed one finger on the trigger. "But I also noticed that your teleportation ability is greater when you're all calm and cool. Since you were so surprised and angry at me, it was easy for me to predict where you would land."

"Y-You…!"

"Anyways, I've talked for long enough. There's someone very important to me that I need to save so I can't waste any more time on you." Seth said as he was about to pull the trigger.

Quickly, Arson went to teleport, but found out he couldn't.

'I-I can't teleport!' Arson thought, his head too hot with anger at the amnesiac. "You-!"

*BANG!*

With the recoil of Crescent Rose, its blade was stained red as Arson's head fell to the ground long with his body. Seth didn't bother looking down at him as he rushed off down the hall.

 ** _"Good thing you managed to do a Shunpo, huh."_**

"Yeah, it really made things easier for me." Seth said as he ran down the hall, encountering more men. "But at least I now know who else I need to beat. Don't worry, Ruby. Just hang on for a little longer!"

* * *

 **(With JNPR)**

The entire room was filled with a storm of chaos. Benches were thrown everywhere as candles fell to the floor. Sparks flew as metal met metal and bodies flew back. All of JNPR fought at their best, but WBY were all tough opponents.

Pyrrha and Yang met up face to face. The blond brawler threw a fist which struck Pyrrha's shield as Pyrrha moved the fist away from her and thrusted her spear forward, but a quick shot from Yang's other gauntlet made the blond fly back. Skidding to a stop, Yang unloaded all of her ammo upon Pyrrha, forcing the girl to move and dodge, ducking and rolling around as tiny explosions occurred whenever Yang's shotgun shells struck anything. Running out, Yang got rid of her empty shells and quickly replaced them with new ones. Pyrrha stopped running and turned her spear into its rifle mode and opened fired. Yang charged at Pyrrha, using her gauntlets to deflect any bullets aimed at her while ignoring the ones that missed her as she drew closer to the red head. Seeing that shooting was useless, Pyrrha turned Miló back into its javelin form and flung it towards the blond, firing a bullet which caused the recoil to increase the spear's speed and force. Yang swung her arm outward, batting the spear as it flipped into the air, but that's what Pyrrha had been planning as she run up and kicked Yang right in the face, sending the blond flying back as the red head caught her weapon and slipped before landing on her feet. The controlled Yang recovered before her eyes turned red and fire sprouted from her body, activating her Semblance. Fists raised in front of her face, Yang rushed in and threw a quick jab which Pyrrha blocked with Akoúo̱, but was pushed back, surprising the red head as Yang kept up her assault, throwing rapid punches onto Pyrrha's shied which forced the red head to stay on the defensive.

'Her attacks have gotten stronger!' Pyrrha thought as Yang continued to hammer down.

Suddenly, Yang did something different and threw a kick, kicking under Pyrrha's shield and hitting her face, making her head snap up which gave Yang the chance to land a devastating blow. With a quick stomp her foot, Yang threw a right straight, hitting Pyrrha right in the gut which sent her flying back, crashing the wall and slid down. Yang walked towards her, stopping just right in front of her before she raised her fist and brought it down. But just when it was about to connect with Pyrrha's face, it was stopped. While Yang didn't show it, she was confused as slowly, her fist was pulled back. Quickly, she used her other fist, but that too was stopped and pulled back.

"Sorry to do this to you, Yang." Pyrrha with a bit of blood coming from her forehead said as she aimed her rifle at Yang and fired. But instead of a bullet, the tranquilizer Seth gave her shot out and struck Yang in the stomach. In about a minute, it did its work and Yang fell unconscious with Pyrrha's magnetism being the only thing that held the blond up. Releasing her magnetism on Yang's gauntlets, Pyrrha allowed herself to rest as Yang fell to the floor. That punch really did a number on her.

"Hold still!" Nora cried out as she slammed her hammer down upon Blake, but it was nothing more than a shadow clone as the shockwave of Nora's attack blew away benches and candles and anything else nearby. Suddenly, Gambol Shroud appeared and wrapped itself around Nora's neck, choking her as she was pulled back and thrown into a pile of benches, curtsy of Blake. Coming quickly, Ren jumped and struck with an axe kick, but the Blake he hit was another shadow clone as the real Blake appeared from behind and attacked, but Ren spun around quickly and blocked both of Blake's blades but he wasn't able to block a sudden kick, hitting his chin as he was sent back a bit before Blake spun and kicked him in the stomach, sending him and meeting up with Nora.

"Ren!" Seeing her cru-friend get hurt, Nora roared and charged at Blake. But as always, she wasn't able to land a real hit as her shadow clones made the cat Faunus as slippery as a buzzing fly. Now Nora was no slowpoke even when wielding something like Magnhild, but she just couldn't land a good hit.

'This isn't working.' Ren thought as he gazed at the battle of whack-a-mole with Nora and Blake. With Blake using her clones so much, they'll never catch her at this rate. They needed a plan. Luckily, Ren had one in mind.

"Nora!" Said hyper girl stopped her pounding and turned towards him. "Use your grenades to fill this place with smoke!"

"You got it!" Nora said, saluting as she switched Magnhild to its grenade launcher mode and began to fire all over the room, quickly filling the place up with pink smoke.

Blake came to a stop and looked around. Even while controlled, she saw what they were trying to do. They were trying to trick her vision, but a Faunus relies more than on her eyes. Using her enhanced smell and cat ears, she checked her surrounding until she finally picked up something. Syrup. Nora always smelled like syrup. Changing Gambol into its gun mode, she fired into the direction where the smell was coming from and heard her bullets hit something. She walked towards it, expecting to see the orange haired girl on the ground, but to her surprise, all she found was a syrup covered bench with bullet holes.

"Sneak Attack!" Nora, appearing from the smoke, announced as she brought down her hammer. Quickly, Blake replaced herself with a shadow clone. Once the clone was struck, Blake reappeared and gave Nora a quick slash to her sides before she turned and slid on the ground, swords raised.

"I've got you!" Suddenly, before Blake could react, Ren appeared and wrapped his arms from under arms and held onto her, refusing to let her escape. "I knew you'd use your Faunus traits to see through this smoke, I counted on it." In the same fashion as if summon is StormFlower, the tranquilizer that Seth gave him appeared in his hands and quickly before Blake had a chance to replace herself with a shadow clone, she stabbed the tranquilizer into her neck. Within a minute, Blake fell unconscious.

Ren sighed in relief and placed Blake down on the ground gently. "Glad that's over."

"Looks like you carrying that syrup bottle saved us in the end!" Nora said, giving Ren a smile and a thumbs up.

"I only had that because you keep eating pancakes at random times." Ren said as to prove his point, Nora took out a piece of pancake out of nowhere and started eating it.

"Gh!" Jaune barely got his shield up in time to block a stab aimed for his eye. Weiss attacked with quick stabs while throwing in some slashes that forced the blond on the defensive. In fact, he's been on the defensive since he started fighting Weiss. "Dammit I can't stay like this!" Jaune blocked another attack before he quickly went on the offensive, swinging his sword at Weiss, but she dodged and went for a quick slash, slashing across Jaune's chest armor. Jaune gritted his teeth as Weiss went for another slash, but Jaune blocked her slash, moved the sword aside and gave her a slash across the chest, making the heiress stumble back.

"Don't underestimate me!" Jaune said as his confidence grew and charged towards Weiss, but before he could swing his sword, Weiss turned the dial of Myrtenaster and used wind Dust to summon a small tornado, blowing away Jaune as he spun in the air and crashed into some benches. Jaune shook his head and looked to see Weiss summon a Glyph to jump off from, sending her speed towards Jaune. Jaune quickly got up and took a stance, shield first. A good stance was what supported a good defense so when Weiss' stab struck Jaune's shield, he skidded back instead of flying back. Jaune held his ground as he skid back before he came to a stop, used his shield to move Weiss' blade away and throw a quick slash. Weiss barely dodged the blade before jumping back.

Jaune pressed on, following after Weiss and was finally on the offensive and forcing Weiss on the defensive, throwing out quick and crazy slashes as Weiss blocked them, but Jaune had improved more than Weiss expected as his slashes carried more power and skill. But Jaune knew that if was ever going to get a chance to use the tranquilizer, he'll have to play dirty. So when the two entered a dead lock, Jaune raised his foot and delivered a good kick, sending Weiss back before he swung his sword and disarmed her. Quickly, Jaune threw away his sword and drew out the tranquilizer before tackling the controlled heiress to the ground. If Weiss was her regular self, she would have been screaming right now, but all she did was struggle, but after a while, Jaune managed to stab the tranquilizer into her, knocking her out in a minute.

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief before getting off of Weiss. Looking, he saw that his other friends were successful as well.

"Looks like we managed to knock them out without hurting them too much." Pyrrha said as the team regrouped. "Now what?"

Just as she said that…

*RUMBLE-RUMBLE-RUMBLE!*

A sudden rumbling shook the entire building.

"An earthquake!?" Jaune said, trying to keep his balance.

"I don't think that's the case." Ren said as he picked up Blake. "For now, let's regroup with Seth."

The others nodded and picked up the girls before running after Seth.

* * *

 **(With Seth, Few Hours Ago)**

"Something's' not right." Seth said as he ran down the halls.

 ** _"What's wrong?"_**

"There aren't any more men trying to stop me." Seth said. He had been running for half an hour yet robed men didn't appear trying to stop him. He wasn't complaining, but something wasn't right with it.

"Impressive." Seth came to a stop. Standing before was none other than Albert. "You actually managed to make it past Arson. Not only that, but you took his life despite being so young."

"And who are you?" Seth asked.

"I am Albert, Arson's master. Well, one of his masters, but that's beside the point." Albert said. "So, may I ask your-"

*BANG!*

A gun shot was fired and Seth sped up towards Albert. Wasting no time, Seth swung Crescent in an overhead slash, but Albert quickly raised his arms with was governed by a steel gauntlet and blocked the attack.

"My name is Seth Aberrant! And I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass!" Seth said, remembering from Arson that Albert was another one who was holding Ruby captured. That was enough for him to raise his blade.

"Aren't we hotheaded?" Albert said before he pushed Seth back who flipped and landed on his feet.

"Sorry, but I don't have to talk with you." Seth said. "I'm gonna finish this quickly and rescue Ruby."

"Oh? But don't you want to know more about me? Why I have faith in the Grimm?" Albert asked.

"As of right now, no." Seth said. "Now, either move out of the way, or get taken down."

 ** _"That's kind of a disappointment. It's like one of those movies where a good guy fights a bad guy without knowing the reason. It's like they're just there to beat the shit out of each other."_**

'Shiro?

 ** _"Yeah?"_**

'Shut up.'

 ** _"Fuck you."_**

"How about…" Albert then grabbed a Beringel Grimm mask from his robes before he threw said robes away; revealing that he only wore pants as his muscles were displayed for all to see before Albert charged at the amnesiac. "Neither!"

Seeing the man coming, Seth too charged with Crescent Rose ready to be swung behind him. The two met in a matter of seconds and attacked, Albert swinging a fist while Seth swung Crescent. Both attacks met and caused a shockwave that forced both fighters back. Seth, having placed a new clip into Crescent, fired bullets as he flew back but Albert who skidded to a stop stabbed his hands into the ground and with little effort, lifted a slab of earth which blocked all the bullets Seth fired. Seth looked surprised before he skidded to a stop. He then boosted himself by firing behind him, using the recoil to speed himself up as he closed the distance quickly and sliced the slab of earth but found Albert had ducked under the blade and before Seth could block, Albert delivered an uppercut, connected with Seth's jaw which him flying upward and crashing through the ceiling. Albert looked through the hole Seth made and knew something wasn't right when the amnesic did not appear seconds later. His suspicions were correct when Seth bursted through the window to his left, scythe raised to kill, but Albert was prepared for him. Raising his arm, his gauntlet stopped the deadly blade before he swung his right leg for a deadly roundhouse kick, but Seth Shunpoed out of the way and appeared a few yards away from him. He shunpoed again and sped towards the man, but before he could blink, he was forced into a stop as his neck was caught in Albert's hand. Seth cursed himself. His shunpo wasn't fast enough.

"Hmm…" Albert hummed to himself as he looked at Seth. "I sense Aura from you, but for some reason, I cannot drain it."

"Drain…it…?" Seth managed to breathe out.

"My Semblance. I have the ability to drain someone's Aura and add it to my own, but for some reason, I cannot not take yours. How peculiar."

 ** _"He can drain normal Aura, but let's see this guy try and drain Grimm Aura."_**

Ignoring Shiro's voice like he does most of the time, Seth raised Crescent Rose just enough and fired at Albert's chest at point blank range, surprising the man as his grip went loose and he pulled back, allowing Seth to get free and jump back while also breathing in some air.

"Not bad. That one actually kind of hurt." Albert said before his eyes seemed to glow brighter as his slammed his fists together. "But playtime's over!" Suddenly, Aura started to appear around the man and his muscles seemed to bulge, getting bigger and stronger.

"What are you doing?" Seth said, his mind telling him to stay cautious.

"I told you. I have the ability to drain Aura and add it to my strength." Albert said. "Just because I couldn't drain yours doesn't mean I can't drain others."

"So that's why there wasn't anyone around when I got here." Seth said to himself as he gripped Crescent harder. "Well, just because your muscles got bigger, doesn't mean-"

"Who said my strength was all that increased?" Seth's eyes widen when Albert suddenly appeared right behind him. Before he could react, Albert kicked him so hard that when Seth flew, he almost broke the sound barrier. Before he crashed into the wall, his leg was grabbed by Albert who then proceeded to slam him down on the ground multiple times, swinging him around as if he were a mere ragdoll.

*SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM!*

Finally getting board of slamming Seth around like a ragdoll, Albert threw him up and caught him by the neck. Seth's mask was no more, having been broken when he was slammed around as blood flowed from his head, showing that his Aura was done protecting him. But his grip on Crescent did not break as Seth struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I'm surprised you're still conscious." Albert said. "You did well in making it this far, but this is where it ends here, boy. Goodbye."

'No…is this the end?' Seth thought as Albert started to add pressure around his neck, attempting to snap his neck. 'I…I can't die…here. I still…need to save…Ruby! I…I need…I need to move! I need to fight! I need to win! I can't afford…TO DIE HERE!'

 ** _"Sigh…you really are hopeless, you know that?"_**

*BANG!*

"Argh!" Albert released his hold on Seth and held his face. A bullet did not hit his face rather it was a blast of Aura, black in color with a hint of red surrounding it.

 ** _"I can't believe you actually almost died against this sack of muscles here. This is why you're hopeless."_**

Albert looked up and was met with a sight he did not expect to see. Right in front of his eyes, 'Seth' was up, cracking his neck as a Grimm Mask covered the right upper side of his face. The sclera of his eyes have turned black and his irises have turned yellowish-golden. Shiro was now in control.

"A Grimm Mask?" Albert was beyond confused. But his sense of confusion was outweighed by his sense of danger as the feeling around Shiro set him alert. "You're not that boy. Who are you?"

 **(BGM: Undertale: Megalovania-Metal Cover by RichaadEB)**

 ** _"Heh. Sorry, but I don't give my name to those who are about to die."_** Shiro gave off his signature sadistic smiled before he charged, Crescent Rose in hand.

Albert raised his arms, his gauntlet stopping the blade, but the power behind Shiro's swing sent him flying. He flipped in midair and skid to a stop, but saw that Shiro was nowhere to be seen. He looked left and right, but failed to look behind him when Shiro appeared and kicked him up into the air. He then jumped and swing Crescent with so much force that when Albert went to block it, the blade sliced through the gauntlets, surprising Albert as the blade continued and was stabbed into his right arm before he was pushed down to the ground, creating a small crater. Shiro landed not far from the crater as something was happened to Crescent Rose. The color of the weapon slowly went from rose red to black. Twirling the scythe so fast that the wind around the Grimm started to before he stabbed the scythe into the ground and started firing. But instead of shooting bullets, he shot out burst of Aura, black and red in color. Albert got up from the crater, but was soon assaulted by the Aura shots. He raised his arms to block the shots, but each one carried the power of a cannonball, throwing him back before Shiro stopped shoot and appeared behind Albert again, swing Crescent like a mad man which wasn't actually far off.

 _"Gh…"_

As the battle continued, Crescent's color slowly became more black. Albert was thrown back again as Shiro followed close behind. He laughed like a mad man as he jumped into the air and dropped down right on top of Albert, making another crater. Albert roared as he attempted to grab the Grimm, but Shiro shunpoed out of the way before Albert could lay even one finger on him. He appeared not too far from him and started shooting more Aura shots, forcing Albert to move and dodge the best he could. Seeing as shooting was getting him nowhere, Shiro stopped shoot and disappeared with a shunpo, appearing right in front of Albert faster than he could blink. And then…

*SLICE!*

 _"Aaah…"_

"GRAGH!" Albert cried out in pain with his left arm was sliced off. The arm fell as Shiro was behind the man. With the scythe still getting blacker and blacker, Shiro twirled Crescent around until the barrel was aimed behind him, at Albert. With one pull of the trigger, a shot of Aura sent Albert flying back as Shiro turned around and smiled. Albert struggling to get up as he held the stump that was once his left arm while Shiro slowly walked towards the man, twirling Crescent Rose around like a skilled user.

 ** _"Well, I guess this is where it ends."_** Shiro said as he aimed the barrel at Albert's head. **_"It's been fun…Ah, who am I kidding. I totally kicked your ass. Sayonara, dirt bag!"_** But then, just as Shiro was about to the pull the trigger…

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

The voice of Crescent Rose stopped him as he looked down and finally saw the condition the scythe was in.

 **(BGM End)**

 ** _"Crescent! What's wrong!?"_** Shiro asked without thinking.

Albert didn't know why the Grimm was 'talking' to himself, but the moment of distraction was all he needed as he put power into his legs, leaped up, and punched Shiro's masked face, breaking the mask as well as sending the guy flying back. Albert watched as the body slid to a stop on the ground and didn't move. Only then did Albert relax and laid down as his muscles returned to normal.

"What the hell…was that?" Albert wheezed as he collected his energy. "Well, it doesn't matter. The boy is done. I should hurry and reunite with bro-!"

*STAB!*

Albert gasped as he felt pain appear from his chest. Blood started to fill his mouth as he looked to see what was causing him pain. To his surprise, it was none other Crescent Rose's blade stabbed right into his chest, the scythe slowly turning back into its original red color. Holding onto the scythe was none other than Seth, back up and looking down at the man.

'Don't butt into my battles, Shiro.' Seth thought as he kept his stare on Albert.

 ** _"Not my fault you were losing. Sigh, and I was so close to killing him myself too. Well, I'll let you handle the rest, King."_**

'And where do you think you're going?'

 ** _"I'm going to check up on Crescent. You heard that scream too. My guess is she couldn't handle my powers. Knowing you, you'd tell me to go check up on her so I'm saving you the trouble by doing it now. Now, I believe you've got a guy to kill."_**

The conversation ended there. Now putting all of his attention on the man on the ground, he placed one finger on the trigger as the barrel of the Sniper-Scythe was aimed right at Albert's head. But before he blew his brains out, he had to ask…

"Why do you want Scarlet's Heart Jewel so much? And why take the girls when that was all you needed?" Seth asked. He had been thinking about this since yesterday. If all they needed was Scarlet's Heart Jewel, then there be no reason to take the girls. They could have just stolen the necklace and left the girls with him. So why?

"Heh. I'm going to…die any second…now. I might as well…tell you." Albert said as he gathered whatever energy he had left, knowing he was beaten. "We saw you that night, at the docks."

"The docks?" That was when he fought Grimmjow.

"We saw how…that jewel around the girl's…neck…healed her. The power of…that jewel accelerates…the Aura of a person…causing that instant…healing. With a power like that…we could revive…our God sleeping here."

"And just what is this god?"

"A Grimm from old times…a Grimm as old as Remnant itself." Albert smirked as he saw the surprise on Seth's face,

"Impossible. That would make it-!"

"A Primal Grimm." If he could, Albert would laugh right now. "With the power of…that jewel, that Grimm will…awaken. You will…not win when it does. The only reason why…we took those girls…was because the jewel…would not deattach from the girl. But that doesn't matter now. Soon, our god will-!"

*BANG!*

"You talk too much." Seth said, the barrel of Crescent Rose smoking as he removed the blade out of Albert's dead body before continuing forward.

Seth started running as soon as he bursted through the door Albert was blocking, taking off the robes he had stolen earlier. He won't be needing those anymore. As he ran, he saw a door at the end of the hall. He wasted no time shunpoing towards it and when he was close enough, he kicked down the door and found himself in the chapel. But that didn't matter to him. At the top of his lungs, he shouted: "RUBY!"

"Ah, so you managed to somehow get past my brother." Greeting Seth was Thomas, still in front of the cross as whatever behind it pulsed like crazy. Up on the cross, Ruby still huddled in a fetal position in the capsule as Scarlet's Heart Jewel glowed around her neck.

The second Seth saw Ruby he shouted the first thing in his mind. "Let her go!"

Thomas laughed. "Do you really think I'd just let you have the girl now that I've come so far?"

"I wasn't asking!" Seth said as he gripped Crescent Rose with both hands and charge towards the blue haired man, but before he could even get close to him, a stone hand suddenly appeared and grabbed him. Seth let out a noise of surprise before he was thrown, crashing through benches as he stopped when he crashed into the wall. With no Aura left to protect him, Seth felt all of that as he looked to see what had grabbed and thrown him. He didn't expect to see some sort of moving stone statue followed by two more behind it.

"I saw you entire battle with Albert and saw how he was losing." Thomas said. "I won't ask what that mysterious transformation was, but I started preparing for you. These statues now have the properties of moving if they sense an intruder."

"Property?" Seth caught the word.

"It's my Semblance. I have the ability to give anything I touch a new property. Think of it as giving something an ability. It's how I sealed your Aura. I constructed a special ball, poured Albert's Aura into which contained his Semblance, and added a new property. Instead of draining your Aura, it would have sealed it completely, killing the soul and thus killing you. But here you are, still alive."

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises." Seth said as he got up, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Indeed. But even though you managed to make it this far, you are too late!" Thomas said as an aura of darkness filled the room, surprising Seth.

"What's going on?" Seth said until he saw eyes from whatever was pulsing. "Is that-!"

"The Primal Grimm Albert told you about. Our God." Thomas said as the cross and the capsule containing Ruby started to sink into the Grimm hidden in the shadows.

"No!" Seth went to shunpo, but found the stone statues in his way. They posed no threat to him and failed to slow him down as one swing of Crescent Rose dispatched all of them. As he moved forward, things started to happen. Pillars emerged from the ground, trapping him in a cage, but he easily broke free. Spikes of earth erupted, but Seth batted them away with his bare hands, nearby candles became tiny missiles which Seth easily shot down, but the one thing that got him to slow down was when the ground breathe him became quick sand.

 ** _"Just how much did this guy do to the room!?"_**

"Using tricks like these, are you afraid of me or something?" Seth taunted as he tried to break free.

"Please, I'm not afraid of you, boy." Thomas said as the roof of the chapel suddenly opened up, surprising Seth. "Unlike Arson and my brother Albert, I'm not a fighter, but that doesn't matter. Now, witness as our god will finally rise and take back what rightfully belongs to him!"

"Ruby!" Seth cried out as the capsule finally sank completely into whatever was pulsing before the thing that pulsed became to squirm.

It twitched here and there and random shapes and blobs formed until something happened. Arms and legs were grown. A stinger appeared from behind. Wings sprouted from the top. The upper body grew as the arms were strengthened. Bone plates appeared on the chest, legs, around the stinger and finally over the three dog heads that just sprouted with each head having six eyes that glowed sinister red.

"What…is…that?" Seth stared at the thing in front of him.

 ** _"Holy shit, it's a Chimera Grimm! I thought those kinds of Grimm went extinct!"_**

"Chimera…" Now that Seth looked closely, he could see what kind of Grimm made this Chimera. The stinger came from a Deathstalker, the main body, arms and legs came from a Beringel, the wings came from a Nevermore, and the heads were all Beowolves. He couldn't help, but wonder what kind of sick twisted god made this thing.

"Aah! My god! You are more divine than I thought!" Thomas looked like he had found the meaning of life as he kneeled before the Grimm. "Please, my god, let this loyal follower offer my services to you."

*CHOMP!*

Seth stared wide eyes as the top half of Thomas was chomped off, the other half entering the center head's mouth as the lower half just fell to the ground.

 ** _"He got killed by his own 'god.' Talk about sad…and anticlimactic."_**

"We got bigger things to deal with than worrying about how anticlimactic that guy's death was." Seth said as the quicksand underneath him turned back to normal, leaving his feet stuck in the pavement. With strength, he removed his feet from the ground and looked up at the Grimm. Finally noticing Seth, it looked at the amnesiac with all three of its heads with curiosity.

"Hey, big guy." Seth twirled Crescent Rose and pointed it at the Grimm. "You have someone important to me inside of you. Mind spitting her out?"

The Grimm of course did not understand Seth, but at the sight of the scythe did they Grimm identify the amnesiac as a threat and it roared at him.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Seth said before he charged at the Grimm. He spun in midair to gain momentum, but when the blade of the scythe struck the Grimm, it barely went into the skin. "What!?"

The Chimera Grimm roared before it grabbed Seth's whole body in its hands before throwing him aside, sending the amnesiac crashing through a wall. Seth rolled on the snowy ground before sliding to a stop. Shaking his head, Seth looked up and saw the Primal Grimm flying out though the open roof and roared as if crying to the heavens themselves. Nearby members of the CoG saw the Grimm and began to bow towards it while Seth got up. If Crescent Rose's blade couldn't slice through the Grimm so easily like it down against so many other Grimm, then this will be tougher than Seth thought. But that wasn't going to stop him one bit.

With any Aura he could gather, Seth shunpoed in front of the Grimm. Since attacking the body wouldn't work, Seth went for one of the many eyes the Grimm had. The blade successfully stabbed through the eye and the Grimm roared. Seth saw the Grimm trying to grab him, but he quickly removed Crescent from the eye and jumped back only to be struck by the pincer, swatting him like a fly as he fly back. Seth gritted his teeth as he spun uncontrollably in the air before he met the ground, rolling and bouncing here and there until Seth stopped himself by stabbed Crescent into the ground. Removing the blade, Seth converted Crescent Rose into Sniper mode and began to fire at the Grimm while making sure to be on the move. The bullets hit, but they failed to do any damage and instead annoyed the Grimm as all three of its heads roared at the amnesiac and flew towards him. And it was coming in fast.

'Oh boy.' Seth thought as he gathered Aura into his feet and shunpoed just in time to avoid a tackle from the Grimm. Seth reappeared yards away from the Grimm as it got up to its feet. Seth went to shoot it again, aiming for the eyes when the sound of clicking instead of gunshots told Seth that he was out of bullets. "Dammit."

Raising its wings, the Grimm sent razor sharp feathers at Seth. With no ammo, Seth converted Crescent back into scythe mode and started running, just barely dodging the feathers as they rained down upon him like a rain of swords. The Grimm took the air, fired more razor feathers before flying down towards Seth. Seth dodged the feathers, but could not move fast enough for the Grimm to swoop down and grab him. The amnesiac struggled to break free, but the Grimm's strength and grip was strong and Seth could feel one of his ribs breaking under the Grimm's strength.

'I'll be crushed at this rate!' Seth thought as he tried to think of a plan, but nothing came to mind on how to get free. But then…

"Nora Smash!" A strong slam struck one of the Grimm's head, causing it to release Seth as the amnesiac fell out of the grip and dropped into the snow. Getting up, he saw all of JNPR arriving along with WBY who were still unconscious.

"We're here to help, Seth!" Pyrrha said as Nora jumped off the Grimm and saluted to him.

"What took you guys so long?" Seth asked as he got up.

"Well sorry if we were too busy carrying these girls." Jaune said. "Anyway…" Jaune then pointed dramatically at the Chimera Grimm. "What on Remnant is that!?"

"It's a Primal Chimera Grimm." Seth said.

"A Chimera? But I thought those types of Grimm were extinct." Ren said.

"Well, it appears we're meeting the last of its kind." Seth said, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth before turning to the Grimm in the air. "Ruby's in there."

"You mean she's in _that_ thing?" Jaune asked and Seth nodded.

"I need your help in getting her out of that thing. Can you give me an opening?" Seth asked, raising Crescent Rose.

Pyrrha and the others placed WBY down before saying, "We'll see what we can do."

"Thanks." Seth smiled before JNPR all ran ahead of him.

"So, what's the plan, fearless leader?" Ren asked the blond.

"We need to get its attention away from Seth." Jaune said as he looked up at the Grimm in the air. He could tell it wouldn't be easy damaging the thing, but they had to try. "Nora, use your grenades to get its attention. Pyrrha, back her up. Ren, you're with me. We need a way to get on that thing."

Jaune's team nodded before they separated. Nora fired her grenades at the Grimm. None did any real damage, but they got its attention as it turned towards her and growled. Pyrrha backed her up with Miló in rifle mode, but the bullet either did nothing or bounced off the Grimm's bone armor as it roared at them and soared towards them. With the boys, they had entered the chapel through the hole Seth made and made their way up as the girls battled the black beast outside. Both girls flipped back as the Grimm landed right in front of them. Pyrrha took it head on while Nora reloaded. Switching Miló to javelin mode, she hurled the weapon towards the Grimm, but the Primal Grimm swatted it away with its bare hand before sending its stinger towards her. Pyrhha moved out of the way and ran forward, hurling her shield towards it. The shield struck the left head and bounced off before Pyrrha quickly jumped, jumped off her shield and retrieved her other weapon before he fell back and grabbed Akoúo̱ in the snow before jumping back. Nora then came in, finished reloading as she flew through the air before flipping and striking the right head, the force of the attack making it dizzy while the other heads went to bite her, but she jumped away in time and landed right next to the red head.

Up above, Jaune and Ren finished their climb to the top and quickly jumped off, landing on top of the Primal Grimm. Quickly, before the Grimm could react, both Jaune and Ren stabbed one of the Grimm's many eyes and it roared in pain. Both male Huntsmen-in-training held on for dear life before they were flung off, but they had done enough as Seth jumped in, scythe raised. The amnesiac roared as he came down upon the Grimm and swung the scythe down. The Grimm merely raised its hand to stop Seth, knowing that scythe was unable to pierce through its skin. But then, something happened.

The second the blade of Crescent Rose and the hand of the Grimm met, a burst of power appeared from the scythe, surprising the Grimm as the two found themselves in a deadlock. Misty white Aura seemed to come from the scythe as Seth continued to push the blade forward when something happened. The Aura that was coming from Crescent suddenly wrapped itself all around the weapon. The shaft became just that with no sniper trigger in sight as the blade grew to the size of the Primal Grimm's hand, extending forward and back as both end curved and made it look like the blade was a crescent moon itself. The others were surprised by this, but Seth didn't pay much attention to it as he could fell it. He was pushing through. With another roar, Seth took off the hand that was in his way, surprising the Grimm as it roared in pain before Seth spun and slashed sideways before slashing downward across the Grimm's chest. The attacks sliced through the skin like a hot knife through butter unlike before where it was like slashing a cold knife across a stone brick. The scythe reverted back to its normal form as Seth stabbed the bottom end into the slash wounds he inflicted and with his free hand, trusted his hands into the wounds and with great strength, pulled them away, peeling it away like a banana. He then saw it. The capsule that held Ruby. Grabbing Crescent, he stabbed the sharp end of it at the capsule, easily making a crack as he kicked it and broke it completely.

Wasting no time, Seth grabbed Ruby, yanking out some wires before jumping away before the Grimm could grab either of them. The minute Ruby was out; the Grimm roared and fell to its knees as if having lost a vast majority of power. Seth didn't bother with his landing as he landed on his back in the snow with Ruby on top of him.

Seth breathed in and out, exhausted before he looked at Ruby who was still unconscious as the glow that came from Scarlet's Heart Jewel died down.

"Hey, Ruby?" Seth shook the girl on top of him "It's time to wake up now."

To the amnesiac relief, Ruby began to sit before she opened her eyes and saw Seth. "Seth…?"

Seth smiled. "Sorry I took so long to get here."

Ruby gave him a confused look, still not fully awake until the shilling cold of the snow made her wake up completely.

"Wait, snow? Where are we!?" Ruby pushed herself up and looked around frantically before shivering as all she was wearing a white dress instead of her combat clothes. "Brrrr! And what am I wearing this?"

"Can you get off me now?" Seth asked as Ruby finally realized where she was.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ruby said, blushing a little as she quickly got off of Seth, shivering when her feet entered the snow. Where was her cloak when she needed it the most? "What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you and the girls." Seth said, getting up.

"Rescue me and the girls?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion until she finally remembered. "Seth! Weiss and the others-!"

"Are fine." Ruby turned and saw Pyrrha carrying her sister and a robed of one of the members with the others bringing the girls over. The red head handed Ruby the robes sand said, "Here, you look cold."

"Thanks." Ruby said as she grabbed it and quickly put it on, already feeling warmer. She then turned to Seth and asked, "So what happened? How did you and the others get here and why are you using my Crescent Rose?"

"Well, to sum up everything, we broke into the Church of Grimm's secret base, took down the three big bosses, a Primal Grimm was revived, and I just pulled you out of it." Seth said as he glanced at the scythe in his hands. Just what was that attack from before?

"Oh okay." Ruby said before she realized one thing Seth said. "Wait, you pulled me out of a Grimm?"

Seth nodded and pointed over to the Chimera Grimm who was on the ground. It looked like it was dying.

"Whoa! What is that? I've never seen anything like it." Ruby said, surprised.

"That's a Chimera Grimm who we think is the last of its kind since they're supposed to be extinct." Ren explained.

"It looks like its dying." Jaune pointed out.

"Well, we might as well put it out of its misery." Seth said as he got up with Crescent Rose in hand. With his friends saved, Seth was ready to go home. But first, he had to take care of this Grimm.

But suddenly…

*THOOM!*

Everything shook. Seth and the others struggled to keep their balance as the whole island seemed to shake.

"What's going on!?" Jaune asked.

"An earthquake?" Pyrrha said. "No, this is something different. But what?"

 ** _"Oi! King! Look up!"_**

Seth did and what he saw made his jaws drop. "Uh…guys? Look up."

The others gave Seth a confused look before they too looked up and what they saw surprised them.

Some sort of portal had appeared in the sky. It wasn't like when Menos Grande appears. This one was an actual circular swirling portal.

"Uh…I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" Jaune asked.

"We see it too." Nora said, for the first time speechless.

 ***SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!***

Everyone covered their ears when something sounding like a beastly roar mixed in with the screeching sounds of metal on metal came from the portal before…something appeared.

"What…is that?" Ruby asked, but no one answered her for they did not have an answer for her.

What appeared from the portal was some sort of…metal monster. Its body was that of a big armored truck, the whole thing being easily bigger than an Atlas warship and those were huge. Mechanical wings rested on the back and rows upon rows of teeth were seen in the monsters mouth as its eyes glowed. But the strange this is that the whole thing was on fire and looked to be falling apart. Whatever it was, it landed right on top of the Grimm.

Suddenly, something landed right next to the group. They turned and saw that it was some kind of stone. Not long after that, more stones rained down from the portal and landed all around the group. And then, right before their eyes, each stone transformed into some sort of creature resembling a man. Its entire body was covered in stone as lava-like veins were all over their bodies. Tiny horns were situated on their heads and each hand was a stone spear.

"What the hell!?" Seth said as the group gathered together back to back. "Since when do stones transforms into…whatever the hell they are?"

"They don't look like Grimm, that's for sure." Ruby said.

"Whatever they are, they don't seem to be friendly." Pyrrha said as the stone creatures slowly advanced towards them, spears at the ready.

"Seth, can I have Crescent back now?" Ruby asked, extending her hand towards Seth.

"Right." Seth said as he was about to hand the scythe over to Ruby when something else happened.

*SHOOM!*

Suddenly, flames suddenly appeared from the portal as two figures were seen falling from the portal. The group can make out the distinctive sounds of screaming and the sounds of…wind blowing? Whoever fell out of the portal soon landed not too far from them.

"Gah!"

"Kya!"

Seth and the others blinked in surprise and confusion as the snow cleared to reveal who had just come though the portal.

The first was pinked haired girl wearing what looked like a school uniform, white shirt and black skirt along with a black cloak over her shoulders with a golden brooch of a pentagram inside of it. Her hair was shoulder length and pink eyes.

The other one was another girl who was younger than the first girl. She had raven black hair that reached the middle of her back and big violent purple eyes. She wore a ruby red shirt and a black skirt with a black trench coat over her.

"Ite…Onee-chan, daijobu?" The blacked haired girl asked the pinkette. For some reason, Seth felt that the language felt familiar to him.

"I don't speak Japanese, Kyoko." The 'Onee-chan' said as she pushed herself up.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" The now named Kyoko asked.

"More or less. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, then I don't think we would have survived that fall." The pinkette said.

"…Did those two just fall from the portal and are somehow still okay?" Ren asked, feeling like Blake when he asked that question.

"Hm?" Hearing Ren, the pinkette and Kyoko turned to the group. "Who are you peop-?" The pinkette stopped talking when she saw the creatures surrounding them and quickly jumped to her feet. "Ghouls!"

"Ghouls?" Ruby repeated in confusion.

"Haru!" The pinkette turned to someone only to see Kyoko.

"I don't think Onii-chan has passed through the portal yet." Kyoko said when all of a sudden…

*SHOOM!*

A burst of flames suddenly appeared from the portal, surprising everyone as coming out of the flames was one lone figure. Flames danced around the figure as it soon landed right between the two groups. Seth and the others were not prepared to see who the figure was.

At first glance, the group could tell the figure was a man. From head to toe the man was clad in a black body suit which concealed his form with a bright red coat over his form. Around his waist was a strange looking belt which depicted a hand that looked like it could turn to either look like a right or left hand as chains of silver rings that were hanging by his sides. His chest armor was silver, resembling a dragon's head as the shoulder armor were silver circular plating with round rubies in the center. His wrists and ankles which sported black bands as he sported two Rings on his hands. But the most eye catching thing was his helmet. His head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red face plate decorated like the ring I wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if the helmet had large eyes with an antennae rising from the forehead with a golden head ornament decorating the top.

 **(BGM: Kamen Rider Wizard Debut Theme)**

The man slowly got up and looked at all the so called Ghouls around him. Then, he raised a weapon in his hand. The weapon was mostly completely silver. It was a sword, but a trigger told the group that it was also a gun as a black hand curled into a fist was attached to it.

"Girls, step back." The man said to the girls as he walked forward towards the Ghouls.

"He's gonna take them on by himself?" Jaune said, speaking as if the man was crazy.

"Don't worry." The grouped turned towards the girl named Kyoko. "Onii-chan's got this. Just watch."

And watch they did as the armored man began to amaze them.

Two Ghouls charged towards the man, thrusting their spears, but the man batted aside the first attack before blocking the second one. He pushed the Ghoul back and slashed it before turning around and kicking the other one. More Ghouls charged towards the armor man, but he was ready for them. He moved out of the way of spears easily before flames ignited around the blade and he began to finish any Ghoul that came near him, slashing them once before they exploded. Flames ignited from his feet as well as he spun around and kicked the Ghouls all around him, hitting heads which knocked some down while hitting others in the chest which sent them flying. Four Ghouls from different directions came and attacked him, but he simply jumped as the four spears connected with one another and he landed on them. He then grabbed the handle and pushed it down before flicking the blade up, moving it until the blade rested at the top and a barrel was revealed to all. The man known as Haru spun and fired, the bullets each hitting their target as Haru landed with no problem. He began to move and fire at the same time, making sure to avoid the spears while also shooting the Ghouls right in their faces. He then spun around, firing bullets as he did. Looking closely, the bullets looked like they wouldn't hit anything when the impossible happened. The bullets moved on their own and struck any nearby Ghouls.

"Did those bullets just move in midair?" Ren asked.

"So cool!" Ruby and Nora had stars in their eyes as the armor man continued to fight.

"He fights with no wasted movement. Just who is this man?"Pyrrha said.

 ** _"Hey, King. You've noticed it too, right?"_**

Seth nodded. If one didn't look closely, they would have missed it, but there was a faint glow coming from the armored man's left hand.

"Time to end this." Haru said as he shifted his weapon into his other hand before slipping on a Ring before scanning it in front of his belt.

 **CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

Suddenly, right before everyone's eyes, a fiery form of some sort of dragon appeared from within Haru. It destroyed any Ghouls near him before it circled around Haru and slammed into his back, manifesting a dragon head right in his chest!

"What the hell!?" Jaune said in surprise.

A red magic circle appeared behind Haru before he was lifted into the air by some sort of unknown force. Then, with a battle cry, a stream of flames explodes out of the dragon's mouth, destroying all of the Ghouls around him and everyone else, leaving nothing, but burnt ground around them and melted snow. Once done, the armored man descended back down before the dragon head disappeared.

"And that takes care of that."

 **(BGM End)**

The man known as Haru turned to the group and was met with the surprised faces of Seth and everyone else.

"Flies will fly into your mouths if you don't close those mouths." Haru said, snapping everyone out of their stupor and when they did, Ruby was the first to make a move.

"Ohmygosh!" Faster than a speeding bullet, Ruby dashed up to Haru with stars in her eyes. "Howdidyoudothat!? Whereareyoufrom!? Howdidyourbulletsdothat!?"

"Okay, calm down Ruby." Seth said before he grabbed Ruby and pulled her back.

"Sorry, but I can't help it. Did you see what he just did!? It was amazing!" Ruby said.

 _"Wow, aibou. Not even an hour and it looks like you've got a fan."_

"Who said that?" Jaune asked, looking around.

 _"Down here."_ Everyone except Kyoko and the pinkette looked down towards…Haru's sword. The hand moved as if talking. Which it did. _"Hello there."_

…

…

…

"Did your weapon just talk?" Ren asked as even Nora was speechless like everyone else.

"Yes, he did." Haru said before a magic circle appeared above him and fell down upon him. His armor was gone, leaving everyone with the armored man himself who was much younger than they expected.

Haru looked to be only slightly older than Seth. He had raven black hair that reached down to his chin as his eyes were a soft baby blue color. His attire consisted of white duster coat over a black shirt with a white symbol in front of it, a regular pair of jeans, and regular sneakers. He wasn't the only one to change as his weapon turned from a gun-sword to just a sword. The sword was two-handed and the single-edge blade was easily longer than his arm as the guard was golden.

Once again, the group blinked in confusion as the teen in front of them went from a cool looking super hero to a someone who would probably fit with them at Beacon.

"What's with those looks? Expected to see someone older?" Haru asked as he sheathed Derf.

"Uh, a bit." Ruby admitted, too surprised to geek and freak out that a _sword_ just _talked!_

"Who…Who are you?" Seth asked.

"I'm Haru, Haru Yamamoto." Haru introduced himself as he walked over to the girls and introduced themselves. "This here is my sister, Kyoko Yamamoto," Said girl waved at the group. "And this little girl here is Louise."

"Who are you calling little!?" The now named Louise said.

 ** _"She kind of reminds me of the Ice Queen."_** Seth mentally agreed with the Grimm inside of him.

"So, if it's not too much trouble, where in Halkeginia are we?" Haru asked.

Seth blinked. "Hal-what now?"

"Halkeginia. You know, the planet your standing on." Louise said.

"That's not what Remnant's called." Pyrrha said.

"Remnant?" Haru repeated in confusion until his eyes widen and he looked at Pyrrha, then Jaune, then Ren, then Nora, and then at Ruby.

"Um, is there something on our faces?" Ruby asked nervously.

"I thought you people looked familiar." Haru muttered quietly enough so that everyone couldn't hear him before he sighed. "Girls, I don't think we're on Halkeginia anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

Before Haru could open his mouth, the sound of a beastly roar and metal on metal made everyone jump and turn. There, right where the metal monster had landed on the Grimm, something arose and what appeared almost made Jaune puke out his lunch.

It was the Grimm, but much more different. Metal covered its wings, its missing arm was now replaced with a metal arm, its missing eyes were now replaced with robotic ones, another row of teeth, all metal, had appeared in each mouths of the three heads while everything else that fell on top of the Grimm seemed to be attached to its back.

"It's still alive!?" Seth said in surprise.

 **"Haru…Yamamoto…!"** Suddenly, a voice came from within the Grimm as it glared down at the Rider. **"You…Die!"**

The mechanical Grimm then raised its metal arm and the whole thing shifted into some sort of buster cannon before it fired a big ball of purple energy.

"Shit! Run!" Haru said as everyone took off.

"What did you do to piss it off so much!?" Seth yelled over the sound of fireballs of death exploding.

"It's a bit of a long story." Seth said as they ran.

"…I've got time." Seth said.

Haru looked at him weirdly. They were currently running away from a mechanical monster and this guy says that he has the time to listen to the long version of what the hell happened to him? …He liked this guy.

"Well, it all started back in Halkeginia, Louise's world."

"Wait, did you say world?"

Haru nodded and Seth knew that this explanation would be longer than he originally thought.

* * *

 **Ashbel: And done! Oh! My! God! I just beat my record of how many words in a single chapter!**

 **Seth: Holy Oum that was long. But what about my powers? I never got them back.**

 **Ashbel: You'll get them back eventually. Anyway, I hope you all loved this chapter and yes, I said chapter for this movie comes in parts just like I said. Next time, we'll see what the heck happened to my other OC, Haru Yamamoto, and the events that led him and the girls falling from a portal.**

 **Seth: Will I get my powers back then?**

 **Ashbel: Yes, you will. For those who have never read my Wizard story, prepare to be introduced to Haru Yamamoto and his friends. Until then, you better start refilling for part 2! See ya!**


	2. Familiar of Zero: Sisterly Dreams

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you the second chapter/part of my movie special. Glad to see people are enjoying it so far.**

 **Seth: The numbers aren't really that big enough to brag about.**

 **Haru: I think he's just happy people are reading it nonetheless.**

 **Ashbel: Whoa! Haru, you're here!**

 **Haru: Of course, why wouldn't I be? You're going to be telling my side of the story now, right?**

 **Ashbel: Well, yeah, but I'm just surprised you're here. Usually, it's just me and Seth here. I expected you to be preparing for the movie.**

 **Haru: Well, since this is my part of the story, I thought I say hello to the readers. Hello, readers. *Crowd waves back***

 **Ashbel: Well, since you're here, do you and Seth want to do the disclaimer?**

 **Haru: Sure, I don't mind. Ready, Seth?**

 **Seth: Let's do it.**

 **(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own Familiar of Zero, Kamen Rider Wizard, RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just owns this story and nothing more.)**

 **Ashbel: Alright, with that out of the way, ladies and gentle readers, grabs some popcorn and some soda cans once more as we dive into this movie special once again. And since this is Wizard, all me to say…IT'S SHOWTIME!**

 **Seth: Whoa! Why did you shout like that?**

 **Ashbel: It's a thing I do in my Wizard story. Now, let's ride!**

* * *

 **Familiar of Zero: Sisterly Dreams**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Shit! Run!" Haru said as everyone took off.

"What did you do to piss it off so much!?" Seth yelled over the sound of fireballs of death exploding.

"It's a bit of a long story." Seth said as they ran.

"…I've got time." Seth said.

Haru looked at him weirdly. They were currently running away from a mechanical monster and this guy says that he has the time to listen to the long version of what the hell happened to him? …He liked this guy.

"Well, it all started back in Halkeginia, Louise's world."

"Wait, did you say world?"

Haru nodded and Seth knew that this explanation would be longer than he originally thought.

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _Rain fell down from the skies as the mighty winds threatened to blow away anything in this deadly storm. Of course, no one would have to worry about this storm for there were no people around. Just long abandoned ruins._

 _Said ruins looked to have been some sort of ritual field. Just looking at it now would tell anyone that it was important. And boy were they right. Under the rubble, a magic circle glowed faintly with magic, sealing something down below. Something sinister. But then…_

*BOOM!*

 _Thunder struck and rained down, blasting away the rubble and striking the magic circle. The bolt soon disappeared as soon as it came, but it did its work. Slowly, the magic circle started to get dimmer by the second until it was no longer glowing. Its magic had run out._

*Boom!*

 _Suddenly, a hand appeared from the ground itself before two more appeared. Slowly, whoever was underground slowly rose up…and roared._

 _Finally, they were free!_

* * *

 **(Insert holLow wORLD by Aimer)**

 **(Instrumental)** The minute the song started, pieces of glass fell as in the reflection of each glass was Kyoko before she vanished from the glass as the pieces of glass disappeared, leaving only darkness.

 **(In this place, I have to stay?)** From the darkness was Kyoko who had a dazed looked on her face.

 **(My memory wearing off)** Then, the darkness disappeared as a helmet covered Kyoko's head as she was hooked into some kind of machine.

 **(I lost my name)** Then, appeared out of thin air were the demons known as the Akumaizer, all three drawing their swords and struck them our for a All for One, One for all pose.

 **(Is this dark haze that you said?)** In the darkness of the Yamamoto House, Louise looked sadly into the room she and Kyoko slept in before turning.

 **(I walk like a lost child)** At the door, getting ready was Haru, finsihing putting on his shoes before strapping Derf to his back.

 **(I lost your face)** Haru gave Louise a look that said, "I'll be back." Before he opened the door and left.

 **(If everything could be imaginary one)** The scene then changes as we see Haru walking calmly towards an army of monsters from the Rider franchise with the Akumaizers leading the army.

 **(Can I be resigned to losing end?)** As Haru drew closer to the army, he draws out Derf and continues walking.

 **(Is this where I live?)** Then, a magic circle appeared in front of him and when he walked through it, he was donned in his Flame Style armor.

 **(Or is this where I leave?)** Haru then charges forth and the army does the same as Haru and Xavitan met and clashed blades.

 **(Eternal flame)** Haru jumps back with both regular and Black Deff in his hands, flames covering said swords as he fought all the monsters surrounding, swinging wildly.

 **(The hollow world I see,)** Haru slashes at any enemies that come near him, but when one was about to hit him, a fireball appears and hits the monster, saving him.

 **(The sorrow deeply I feel)** Haru turns and his eyes widen under his helmet as his savior was none other than Kyoko who was donned in some sort outfit that looked like a cross between his Kamen Rider armor in Pretty Cure outfit form.

 **(Now they're perfectly burned out)** Kyoko twirled her own WizarSwordGun before she jumped and landed next to him, the both of them back to back against the monsters.

 **(Eternal flame)** Glancing at his sister, Haru decides to ask questions later as he and Kyoko charge forth towards their own side to deal with.

 **(Just back in my hands)** Kyoko seemed to be doing very well until the Akumaizers showed up and captured Kyoko.

 **(Like a double-edged sword)** Haru sees his sister captured and went to go rescue her, but before he could reach them, they disappeared.

 **(I don't care)** Devastated, Haru screams and unleashes tons of black Aura before transforming into his Basic Grim Reaper Style form.

 **(It's time I have to go that way)** The scene changes again to Haru running towards the Akumaizers who had Kyoko hooked up into the machine.

 **(Cause I got ready to break my endless days)** Raising Derf, Haru unleashes a wave of flames before they dispersed to show the title just as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Tristain Magic Academy)**

Hmm, where should I begin? I guess everything started yesterday. It's been three weeks since Reconquista attempted in invading Tristain.

 _Reconquista? Tristain?_

Reconquista is a group of Halkeginian Nobles, people who can use magic, who have taken over the floating country of Albion.

 _Wait, did you just say magic and floating island?_

Yes, now stop interrupting me. Now, to answer your second question, Tristain is one of the counties of the Four Great Magical Kingdoms. Besides Tristain and Albion, there are also Gallia and Romalia.

 _Four Kingdoms? That sounds a lot like our Four Kingdoms._

Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral, right?

 _Yeah. Wait, how did you know?_

That little red is a secret. Now, back to the story. It's been three weeks since Reconquitsa's failed attempt at invading Tristain. The Town of Tarbes where the battle took place was still being repaired as well as still trying to get the fields back to their original state. A friend of mine, Siesta who works at the academy decided to stay in Tarbes until all the repairs were finished.

It was a beautiful day yesterday with very few clouds in the sky. Louise and Kyoko were currently in class, leaving me all alone in the house to clean up everything. Laundry, dishes, things like that. Basically, I did all the chores. Of course, after I finished all the chores did another friend of mine come over.

"Here again?" I said as standing at the door was none other than Tabitha.

Tabitha is a small, bespectacled girl with light blue hair and corresponding light blue eyes. She wears a white, long-sleeved blouse underneath a long, black cloak reaching until her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon. She wears black, short skirt and white, long, stocking-like socks reaching until her skirt, and wears brown pair of school shoes. As always, she carries a large, curved staff unlike most students who use wands to cast magic.

 _You keep staying magic. Does magic really exist in your world?_

Yes, magic really exists in Louise's world. Before you ask later, allow me to explain the system of the Kingdoms. Those with the ability to use magic are called Nobles and as the title implies, they're from nobility.

 _You make it sound like the times in your world is still in the medieval ages._

It is. There are mansions, castles, even a Queen and Princess who I happen to friends with.

 _You're friends with a princess!?_

Yes. Her name's Henrietta, but I'll tell you about her later. Now, as I was saying. Those with the ability to use magic are called Nobles. But not everyone can use magic. There are some who can't use magic are thus called Commoners by most magic users.

 _Commoners? Why do I have a feeling that doesn't sound good?_

You're right. You see, Commoners aren't treated fairly. While few are treated fairly, the majority of Nobility doesn't treat Commoners fairly. For example, a bastard named Mott once tried to get my friend, Siesta, to work for her when in actuality, she was just going to use her as a plaything.

 _That's horrible._

I know. That's why I killed him.

 _Y-You killed him!?_

Yes and before you start talking about how killing people is wrong, don't bother. I'd gladly do the same thing over and over if it meant helping a friend. Don't tell you wouldn't do the same.

 _…_

What about you, uh…

 _Seth. And to answer your question, I would do the same thing._

 _Seth!_

Heh, I knew I liked this guy for a reason. Though I don't remember him being in the show. Oh well, back to the story.

"You know, you're starting to come over here more than you attend class." I said as I wiped my hands having just done the dishes.

"More interesting…" Tabitha said, taking off her shoes before entering the house. It's a custom back home that taking off your shoes as too not dirty the floors is a sign of respect.

I sighed in amusement, shaking my head before I gestured for her to follow me. This has been happening for quite a while. After we moved Tabitha's lessons away from the library and into the tiny classroom in my house, she started to come here more than she did to her regular classes.

 _You have a classroom in your house?_

Yes, now would you stop interrupting me? I won't get anywhere at this rate.

 _Sorry._

Anyway, despite Tabitha basically ditching class, I had gotten used to this and just accepted this as another part of my life. I bothered little with lessons like math or art since they didn't interest her that much. Science and history is where her attention was caught the most. I won't get into detail as to why that is. Just know that it was a pretty normal day for me, if you can call being surrounded by magic users and mystical creatures normal. But I guess anything can be normal to you if you spent as much time as I have in this strange world with two moons.

 _Your world has two moons?_

What did I say about interrupting me?

 _Sorry._

Anyway, I had decided to take a break during class and went to prepare snacks for the both of us when I saw a carrier pigeon at my window. I could have sworn all windows were closed. Oh well.

Curious, I approached the pigeon and took a note that was tied to its leg. Once I took it from it, the little thing flew away, leaving me with just the note. Speaking of said note, it wasn't just any old note if the royal seal said anything. I opened the note right away and read it.

It was from Henrietta, the Princess of Tristain. It read: Dear Haru, How are you? It's been a while since the Battle of Tarbes. I wish this was simply a letter between friends and nothing else, but sadly, that is not the case. I am in need of help. There have been reports of 'monster' sightings from all around Tristain. Seeing as you're the expert, I would like if you could help me deal with this problem as I have my hands full at the moment. Sincerely, Henrietta.

Right to the point with no small talk. Just how I like it.

"Sorry Tabitha, but it looks like I have to cut today's lessons short." I said as I grabbed the blazer of my Irregular at Magic High School uniform and grabbed Derf who was leaning by the door. "Why don't you go back to class? Tell the girls I'll be away for a while, okay?"

"…Be careful…"

I stopped just when I was about to finish putting on my shoes and turned towards the blue head in a bit of surprise. I didn't expect her to say that to me, but I smiled nonetheless and replied with, "I'll be fine." Strapping Derf on, I exited the house and made my way to town on my Machine Winger.

* * *

 **(Town)**

If these monster sightings were Phantom sightings, then I needed to gather information. And the best way to do that is to use the method I always use to gather information on a Noble before I kill them.

Listening to the voices of the people.

 _Wait a minute! Hold up! Stop!_

Oh what now?

 _Did you just say you kill Nobles!?_

Yes I did. I would explain more if it wasn't for this giant monster firing its rip-off mega buster so be quiet, okay?

 _…_

Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I listened to the voices of the people around to see if they have any information that could be helpful. Rumors always travel fast between one person to the next so there's bound to be something I could use to help myself. Let's see…

"Hello ma'am! Would you like to buy one of our newest goods?"

"How do you do? How's that family of yours doing?"

"Step right up people and win a fabulous prize!"

"I feel a lot safer now that the Nobles are quaking in their fancy boots. Serves them right!"

"And it's all thanks to the Mage Killer."

"Hey, did you hear?" I came to a stop and turned to my left to see two men talking at a small restaurant. Making sure I looked as casual as possible, I sat down at one of the tables next to them with my back turned as a waitress came up and asked what I would like. I simply told her a glass of water would be fine and went back to what the two men were talking about.

"Huh? Here what?"

"There are rumors going around that strange creatures have been sighted all around Tristain."

"I bet it's just silly gossip. You sure it's not those things that keep appearing from time to time. Fan-something."

"That's what I thought, but they say something different about these guys."

'Something different?' I thought to myself as that last bit caught my attention.

"What so different about them?"

"Some say it's the way they look. They say that they look like demons from hell itself."

"Demons? That's a bit of an exaggeration. Where were these so called 'demons' first appear?" Finally, the information I've wanted.

"I heard they were first spotted around north of Lagdorian Lake." And that's all I needed to hear. Finishing my glass of water in one gulp, I got up and headed towards my destination.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _All was clear and full in the area. Blue skies and happy chirping birds, but the same could not be said to another part of the area. Unnatural storm clouds hovered above an abandoned mansion which no doubt belonged to a Noble long ago, but was long forgotten. Tree roots were seen from outside and inside of the mansion, trapping the entire building as well as keeping it up._

 _Outside the mansion, a small group of Ghouls stood guard as inside the building, both Medusa and Neptune in their human disguises checked the inside._

 _Like in the show, Medusa's human disguise was that of Misa Inamori. She had long black hair that fell down to her upper back and wore a purple dress with leopard spots all over with a blue scarf around her neck._

 _Neptune's human disguise looked to be older than Medusa's. Neptune's human form took the appearance of a blond haired man around the age of 40. He had blue eyes that were the same shade as the ocean sea as he wore a big white T-shirt with a blue trench coat hanging over his shoulder as plain old pants covered his legs and boots covered his feet._

 _"It seems Wiseman-sama's suspicions were correct. I sense magic within this mansion." Neptune said as he and medusa walked through the halls. "What could possibly be here in this place?"_

 _"The only way to find out is to continue forward." Medusa said as the two elite Phantoms continued walking forward._

 _The two walked for quite a while until they came upon double doors with on slightly opened. They could feel the magical energy coming from inside through the slight crack. Looking at one another, they didn't hesitate to walk forward and open the door. Going inside, they came into a room unlike the others in this entire mansion. Every wall was painted red as tree roots emerged from the ground here and there. But the thing that caught their attention was what was in the center of the slightly big room._

 _A chair and a helmet connected to some sort of machine over a magic circle was displayed at the center of the room for all to see._

 _"What is this?" Neptune said as he approached the machine with caution. Meanwhile, Medusa felt a wave of déjà vu when she gazed upon the machine._

 _'This machine…where have I seen it before?' Medusa thought when all of a sudden, the sounds of battle were heard. Both elite Phantoms turned to see a group of Ghouls being pushed back by what could only be described as a demon._

 ** _"Get out of my way!"_** _The demon said, wielding a rapier. Said demon had black rock hard skin with his chest crimson red. Silver gauntlets and greaves protected his forearms and legs. His head was the same rock black color as his body with two appendages coming out from his head looking like bat wings as his eyes were covered by a crimson red musketeer mask that seemed to be part of his face._

 _One of the Ghouls charged at him, but he easily deflected its spear and stabbed his demoniac looking rapier through the Ghoul's chest before kicking the thing away. Another came, thrusting its spear, but he deflected the spear upward away from him before position his rapier at its neck before quick slice across easily took down the Ghoul. Two more came, but he dispatched them quickly, pushing the first back with a series of stabs before finishing off the other one with a series of quick slashes before stabbing it through the chest and kicking it away._

 ** _"Hah!"_** _Another voice drew the two elite Phantom's attention and they turned to see another demon. This one was mostly yellow all around, skin, body, and head as two black wings sprouted from his back. Bright red gauntlets and boots decorated his arms and legs as a chest plate with two blood red plantings was on his chest shaped like a bat. His eyes glowed neon red as black-grayish bat wings sprouted from his head and a single red horn was situated right on top of his head._

 _This one knocked back a Ghoul down before he engaged the others. He flipped and landed on his feet perfectly before dispatching two Ghouls with two simple yet powerful slashes. A trio of Ghouls tried to gang up on him, but he once again flipped, avoid three spears come from three directions as he landed not too far from them. The three turned only to be struck down from another powerful slash before he turned and said, **"How was that?"**_

 _More commotion caught the two elite's attention again as they turned to see a third demon. This one looked like he was made out of mud or clay with a face that would have made Clayface proud and want to be friends with. A bronze chest armor along with golden armor shoulder protectors decorated his upper body as silver studs ran along with arms meeting up with the bronze colored gauntlets with bigger studs decorating them. Red boots with spiked knee pads decorated his legs as his whole figure told that he was physically strong._

 ** _"Hehe! I'm pretty tough!"_** _The demon laughed as he grabbed a nearby chair and bashed against one of the Ghouls. He quickly got rid of the thing and struck two more Ghouls with a rapier of his own, sending them flying with just a single swing. One Ghoul came from behind and struck his head, but it bounced off as the demon showed no signs of pain. It just turned around and gave the Ghoul a good punch. He then turned around to two more Ghouls and jumped, body slamming the two as he laughed like he was just playing around._

 _Back with the black demon, he swung the two last Ghouls into the air before with quick slashes that were covered in dark Aura, the Ghouls as well as the ones around him all exploded. With the Ghouls out of the way, the trio of demons turned to the two elites._

 ** _"It's not nice to barge into a person's house, you know?"_** _The black demon said, most likely the leader if the two demons standing behind him said anything._

 _"And who are you three?" Neptune asked/demanded, ready to transform._

 _"The Akumaizer…" Medusa said, finally remembering why she had that strange sense of déjà vu when she gazed upon the machine in the middle._

 _"You know them?" Neptune asked, turning to Medusa._

 ** _"Oh? This is a surprise. I didn't expect for anyone to know who we were after all these years."_** _The leader said._

 _'He doesn't seem to recognize me. Could these three be this world's version of the Akumaizer?' Medusa thought as the three demons joined together._

 ** _"Xatan!"_**

 ** _"Eel!"_**

 ** _"Gahra!"_**

 ** _"Together, we are the Akumaizer!"_** _The three said before they connected their swords in an 'All for one, one for all' pose before they sheathed their rapiers._

 _"Oi, Medusa, how do you know these guys?" Neptune whispered to Medusa._

 _"I met another version of these three back in my world." Medusa said before she stepped forth. "So, what do three demons like yourselves want?"_

 ** _"We're simply looking for magical energy strong enough to power the machine behind you."_** _Eel said. **"That machine behind you is our creation, the-!"**_

 _"Infinite Monster Plant, right?" Medusa interrupted, surprising the three, but Xatan didn't show it unlike his two comrades. "It efficiently harnesses mana found within a human's subconscious aka their Uderworld and produces monsters at a slow, but infinite rate."_

 ** _"Eh!? How do you know that!? We never told anyone about that!"_** _Gahra said._

 _"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've dealt with you Akumiazer." Medusa said. "I know all about you. Humans chased you down underground and sealed you away and now you three are out seeking revenge."_

 ** _"Hmph! I will admit, you've got down most of our intentions, but your history is wrong."_** _Xatan said. **"Long ago, we three were the protectors of humans, fighting for justice. We didn't ask for anything in return, we simply helped those that needed saving, even if they were afraid of us and threw rocks at us. But we eventually found happiness, in friends that turned into families with one of them being my lover."**_

 _"Lover?" Medusa said in a bit of surprise. These Akumaizer were different from the one's she knew, but then again, she didn't really know them that much._

 ** _"She was beautiful with a heart more pure than anything around her."_** _Xatan said, remembering happy times before anger settled in as his hand shook. **"But then…that blasted Brimir!"**_

 _Seeing that their leader needed to vent out anger, both Eel and Gahra moved out of the way as Xatan drew his rapier and destroyed a random tree root with nothing, but a few angry swings._

 ** _"That bastard took everything from us! Gahra's friends, Eel's apprentice, my wife and kids! All because we protected a group of elves from his wrath and stood in the way of his obsession of retaking the 'Holy Land' back! That man gathered people, slaughtered everyone we loved, and sealed us away!"_** _Xatan said as he sheathed his rapier. **"But now, after centuries, we are free to take our revenge! Our objective isn't annihilating humans, it's killing his descendants! They will take the place of feeling our anger! And trust us; we're going to be**_ **very _thorough when it comes to ending them."_**

 _"So in the end, your objective is simply revenge. How petty." Medusa said._

 ** _"Call it what you will, but nothing will stop us from achieving out revenge! Once we find people strong enough to provide us with loads of mana, we will have an army no one can stand up against! It is simply only a matter of time now."_**

 _"In that case, why settle for a group of people, when I can tell you that a single person can provide you with the mana you need?" Medusa said, getting everyone's attention on her._

 ** _"A single person…Explain."_** _Xatan demanded, wanting to know what the Phantom in disguise meant._

 _"You've heard of the Philosopher's Stone, right?" Medusa said. "It's currently within a girl named Kyoko Yamamoto who resides at the Tristain Magic Academy. That will surely provide you the mana that you need, right?"_

 ** _"The Philosopher's Stone…Yes, that will provide with the mana that we need."_** _Xatan said._

 _"Medusa, what are you doing? Telling these demons about…" Neptune was interrupted when Medusa held a hand right in front of him._

 _"Don't worry. I have a plan." Medusa said._

 ** _"This all sounds too good to be true."_** _Eel said. **"What's the catch?"**_

 _"The catch is that in order to get to the girl, you need to get through his brother, Haru Yamamoto who is also known as the infamous Mage Killer. He's been a thorn to our side for a while now and we would like it if you could get rid of him if possible." Medusa said._

 ** _"The Mage Killer. Ooh, he sounds scary…"_** _Gahra said._

 ** _"The Mage Killer…That's quite a name."_** _Xatan said. **"Alright, we'll deal with your little problem if it means getting the power we need to take our revenge. Eel, Gahra, let's go."**_

 ** _"Yes, Master Xatan."_** _Eel bowed before he and Gahra followed after their leader._

 _"Oi, Medusa, what were you thinking when you told those three demons that?" Neptune asked._

 _"Despite their looks and petty objective, they are strong and a bit cunning." Medusa said. "I'm simply hoping that they might accomplish what most Phantoms fail to do. After all, they aren't Phantoms like us, rather they are demons. For now, we should report this to Wiseman."_

 _The two then took their leave from the place._

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

Speeding down the dirt road on my motorcycle, the Machine Winger, I drove at a fast, but steady pace as I looked all around me. Nothing by trees for miles. I've been driving for a good hour and have yet to find anything…that is, until now.

I came to a stop and looked at a sign, very glad that Tabitha had taught me how to read…somewhat.

Let's see: Do…not…enter…

Well, that's not suspicious at all. Looking ahead of the sign, it was hard to see before of the trees, but I spotted another road. Without having to decide, I turned by bike and drove down the path. As I drove and passed by trees, I noticed the area around me getting darker. Looking up, I saw storm clouds up above. I must by on the right path.

 _"Hmm…"_

"Something the matter, Derf?" I asked.

 _"Something…doesn't feel right."_ This is the first time I've ever seen Derf look so uneasy. It made me a bit nervous to be honest, but I continued to drive on.

Eventually, I drove out of the forest, onto the road, and came upon an abandoned mansion. The windows were all but gone as tree roots were seen wrapped around the structure and appeared from inside the building itself. Judging by how old the building looked, the tree roots were the only thing that kept the place standing right now.

"This must be the place." I said as I got off my bike and walked forward with all of a sudden, sparks appeared right in front of me, making me jump back as I covered my face with my arm. Looking to see who had done that, I was met with a sight I was not expecting.

 **"Looks like we have an uninvited guest here."** I can't believe it! It's Xatan of the Akumaizer from the Wizard x Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum movie along with Eel and Gahra!

"No way! It's the-!"

 _"Akumaizer!?"_ Derf suddenly interrupted me-wait a minute. He knows the Akumaizer!? How!?

 **"Hm? Well, well, well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you, Derf. I thought you had rust and died after all these years."** Xatan said. These two know each other?

 _"Xatan! Eel! Gahra! How are you three here!? You three were sealed away centuries ago!"_

 **"Derf, you should know that a seal does not last forever. Now that we are free, we're finally free to seek out our revenge!"** Xatan said before looking at me. **"Seeing as you're with this boy here, I can only assume he's the new Gandalfr."**

 _"You'd be correct."_

 **"Excellent. You'll be the first to fall, new Gandalfr."** Suddenly, the three drew their rapiers and rushed at me with speeds that took me by surprise.

Grabbing Derf as quick as possible, my Runes glowed and gave me the boost I needed to dodge all their swipes in time before I jumped back to gain some room between us. Drawing Derf, I engaged the three demons. Eel was the first to attack, flipping over and striking with a quick trust attack. I deflected the attack and went for his head, but he withdrew his rapier back fast enough to block my attack before kicking me away. I stumbled back and hit something very slimy only to find that that it was Gahra who wrapped his arms around me. I struggled to get out of his hold as he crushed me in his arms. I think I heard one of my ribs breaking. He then let me go and kicking me in the back, making me stumble forward where Xatan was waiting. He went for a quick swipe aimed for my head, but I blocked his attack in time and entered a deadlock, but he suddenly used his other arm and punched me in the gut, making me bend over before he pushed me back.

 **"Hmph! Pathetic! This is this age's Gandalfr? How pathetic. Sasha would be disappointed to see this sorry display."**

"You haven't…seen anything yet…" I said as I got up and stabbed Derf into the ground. I then slipped on my default Rings.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

 **"Hm?"** The Akumaizer watched in confusion as the WizarDriver materialized around my waist. Wasting no time, I slipped the Shift Levers.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I then flipped the visor of my Flame Ring and shouted, "Henshin!"

 **FLAME! PLEASE! FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

The second the red magic circle surrounded my flames appeared in front of me, I grabbed Derf just as it passed through me, garbing me in an all too familiar armor.

From head to toe I was clad in a black body suit which concealed my form. The belt stayed the same, but now I have a chain of silver rings that were hanging on my sides. My chest was covered with red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. My shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From my waist hung a robe-waist covering which was red inside, but black on the outside. My wrists and ankles which sported bands that were the same ruby red color as my chest plate. Finally, my head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring I wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if I had large eyes with an antennae rising from the forehead.

I was not the only one to undergo a transformation as Derf had turned into the WizarSwordGun.

 **"What the hell!? What is this!?"** Eel said.

"Sa, Showtime da!" I said before I charged at the three with the suit giving me the boost to keep up.

I ran into the middle of them and separated them from each other. Eel was the first attack again, going for quick thrusts that forced me back as I blocked at one to the best of my abilities before stopped one of his trust, grabbed his blade, and quickly delivered a slash across his chest, igniting sparks as he was thrown back. A yell made me turn around to see Gahra charging at me like a bull. I jumped over him and kicked him in the head which made him stumble forward as I landed on the ground only to have sparks fly when something struck me across the back. I turned around and blocked an attack from Xatan himself as the both of us pulled back and engaged one another. Our blades met countless times as sparks flew from them before I had to pull back when Eel jumped in. The two then rushed me as they attacked with a flurry of swipes and stabs, forcing me on the defensive again as I kept getting pushed back. Eel soon found a hole in my defense and trusted forward, hitting me as stumbled back into the arms of Gahra once again. Quickly, I switched Rings.

 **LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON!**

A yellow magic circle with bits of earth appeared under me before it rose up and donned me in my Land Style armor. My ruby red was replaced by topaz yellow and the sides of my chest plate had turned into true squares. My faceplate had turned into a yellow square and I felt my strength increase just enough to get Gahra to unhand me before I elbowed strike him, making him stumble back. I quickly turned around and gave him and quick slash across the chest before turning around and blocked an attack from Eel who I head heard coming. I pushed him back and kicked him in the chest before going for his chest when my attack was stopped by Xatan. With expert skill, he disarmed me, sending Derf out of my hands and struck me across the chest, making me draw back as Eel and Xatan attacked at the same time, the double stab sending me flying back.

 **"I will admit I never expected a Gandalfr like you. Looks like magic around here has changed these past centuries."** Xatan said.

"No, magic still the same around here, wands and all." I said as my chest plate was smoking. "I guess you can say I'm unique."

 **"Is that so? Well, I thank you for providing us with a good fight. What is your name?"**

"…Haru. Haru Yamamoto." I said.

 **"Yamamoto? You wouldn't happen to have a sister, do you?"**

"How do you know that?" I asked, surprised.

 **"Heh. What a coincidence. We were just about to go see you so we can kill you."** Xatan said. **"I heard your sister has the Philosopher's Stone with her. We'll use that energy to power our Infinite Monster Plant."**

"If you think I'll let you lay a finger on my sister, then you've got another thing coming!" I said as anger began to build up in me before I charged towards the three.

 **"Hmph, fool. Eel! Gahra! It's time for the Akumaizing Attack!"**

 **"Yes, Master Xatan!"** Both Eel and Gahra said before the got in front of Xatan and crossed their arms together. **"Arm Cross!"**

 _"Aibou, don't let that attack hit you!"_ I heard Derf say not too far away from me.

 **"Hop, Step, Jump!"** Xatan said as he jumped onto the crossed arms of his comrades and jumped towards me, rapier in hand.

I quickly stopped charging and switched Rings, scanning my new Ring on the Hand Author.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

A block of earth soon rose from the ground in front of me, acting as shield, but to my surprise, Xatan's attack actually struck through and hit me across the chest, sending me flying. I cried out pain as I flew through the air and landed, rolling across the ground as smoke spewed from my chest armor. Gritting my teeth, I struggled to get back up to my feet. That attack did a number on me.

 **"Well this is a surprise. No one has ever survived our Akumazing Attack."** Xatan said before his shoulders darkened. **"But this is the end."** And with that, a hail of dark bullets flew from his chest and struck me, each one causing an explosion as I cried out in pain.

 _"Aibou!"_

* * *

 _After a while, Xatan stopped his attack and looked to see if Haru had survived. The smoke cleared and there was no trace of Haru anywhere. Looking around, he also saw that Derf was nowhere to be seen._

 ** _"He escaped…no, someone saved him."_** _Xatan said, but that didn't bother him. He and his brother in arms had more important things to take care of. **"Eel! Gahra! Let us make way to this Magic Academy."**_

 ** _"Yes, Master Xatan!"_** _Both demons said as they followed their leader._

 _As the three demons walked through the forest, at another part of the forest were two people dressed alike._

 _Both figures were garbed in white. Almost every inch of the suit was white with sliver ring holsters stretched across their sides, each ling holding a ring. On their shoulder, they sported a white mantle with gold lining running down to their backs. Both their legs were covered with more white and gold fabric, giving the appearance of a robe like a classical wizard would wear. Their boots and gloves were pure black, contrasting heavily with their suits. Wrapped around their waist was a WizarDriver like Haru's except the Hand Author was outlined in red rather than yellow. Finally, a majority of their helmet was covered in white plating like a hood. Their face was an amber gemstone with silver eyepieces but his were slanted, making them look more eerie. The only thing that kept apart from each was that one was obviously male while the other was female._

 _These two were none other than the Shiro Mahoutsukai or the White Wizards._

 _"Looks like we made it in time." The female White Wizard said, carrying Haru's unconscious figure._

"Whew! Thanks for the save." _Derf said as he was in the male White Wizard's hand._

 _"What do we do now?" The female White Wizard asked._

 _"For now, you get Haru here to some place where he can rest. I'll go after the Akumaizers to try and stop them." He then raised Derf to his face. "And you'll be coming along."_

"I don't have a problem with that." _Derf said._ "But we better hurry. There's no telling what Xatan and the others will do once they reach the academy."

 _"I noticed that you and the Akumaizers seemed to have some history between each other. Care to explain?"_

"I's kind of personal so no."

 _"Then I won't pry."_

* * *

 **(Tristain Magic Academy)**

 _"Excuse me? Haru got a message from Her Highness and left without telling us?" Louise said as Tabitha just nodded before going on her way as Louise growled in anger. "That dog…! How dare he go off own his own without telling us!"_

 _"I think Onii-chan meant anything bad by not telling us." Kyoko said, trying to calm down her pinkette sister figure. "Onii-chan probably just wants us to have it easy and relax while he goes out and work. It's only been three weeks since the Battle at Tarbes."_

 _"I know, but I'm still gonna blow him up when he gets back." Louise said._

 _"I'm afraid you won't be seeing him for a while." Both girls jumped in surprise and turned to see the male White Wizard behind them with Derf in hand._

 _"The White Wizard!?" Both girls said in surprise until Kyoko saw Derf. "Hey! That's Onii-chan's sword! Where did you get him!?"_

 _"Do not worry, your brother is alright." The Wizard said. "But now is not the time to talk. We need to get you two away from here."_

 _"Huh? Why? We're not going anywhere until you give us an explanation." Louise said as she grabbed Kyoko and pulled her away from the White Wizard._

 _"Please, just trust me. I do not have time to ex-!" Under his helmet, the White Wizard's eyes widen before he turned and blocked a stab that had come from a portal behind him._

 ** _"Impressive. You managed to block that even though our presence is erased while in here."_** _The voice of Xatan said as he and his comrades appeared from a portal._

 _"W-W-What are they!?" Louise asked as she pulled Kyoko away._

 _"The Akumaizers." The White Wizard said. "They're after Kyoko. Get her to safety! Now!"_

 _Under his commanding tone, Louise nodded and dragged Louise away._

 ** _"Eel. Gahra. After them. I'll deal with this one right here."_** _Xatan said as he readied his rapier._

 _Both demons nodded and went after the two girls. The White Wizard went to intercept them, but Xatan appeared before him faster than he expected as he raised Derf to block a slash aimed for his face._

"Careful. Xatan is no amateur when it comes to swordplay." _Derf said._

 _"I know." The White Wizard said before he channeled magic into Derf which turned him into the Hamel Cane, a flute and spear combo._

 _Both fighters wasted no time and charged towards one another. Xatan struck first, going for a stab which the Wizard deflected and went for a slash to Xatan's chest, but he blocked the attack with his free arm before delivering a slash to the Wizard's opening. He stumbled back as Xatan took the advantage to attack, but the Wizard recovered quickly and caught the rapier in his hand, surprising the demon before the Wizard delivered slashes and slashes across the demons chest before kicking him away. Xatan rolled on the ground before getting up to his knees and fired explosive energy bullets from his shoulders. Quickly, the White Wizard brought the Hamel Cane to where his lips would be and played a melody which casted a protective aura in front of him that blocked all the energy attacks from Xatan as they exploded right in front of him harmlessly as he stopped playing. Taking advantage of the smoke, Xatan jumped through it and struck the Wizard across the chest in surprise before delivering a flurry of stabs. The Wizard took a couple of them before he started to dodge them and then stopped the attack by grabbing Xatan's wrist. He kicked the demon's stomach, making him bend over a bit before he kicked Xatan's leg and kicked him up before he let go of the demon's wrist and kicked him away as Xatan rolled on the ground. Quickly, the White Wizard shifted Derf into his left hand and slipped on a Ring before scanning it across this Hand Author after a few flips of the Shift Levers._

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

 _Sensing danger, Xatan moved and barely avoided an explosion that occurred just right where he was at a moment ago._

 ** _"Heh. You're good."_** _Xatan said as he got up._

 _Meanwhile, with the girls, they were currently running for their lives away from the two demons. Gahra chased after them on foot while Eel was in the air, his bat wings on his back having brown bigger, giving him the ability of flight._

 ** _"Hahaha! Run all you can, but we'll still gonna catch you!"_** _Gahra said as he laughed while chasing after the two girls._

 _"Watch out!" Louise said, pushing Kyoko down as Eel swooped in and barely missed the two. Quickly getting up, the two went back to running for their lives as they ran through the halls of the academy. Students and teachers wondered why they were running until they got knocked back by Gahra as Eel was still outside, circling the academy._

 _As the two girls ran, they suddenly bumped into Prof. Colbert who was almost knocked down by the two._

 _"Wah!" Colbert cried out before he regained his balance. "That was close. You two, why are you running?"_

 _"No time! Gotta run!" Louise said as she and Kyoko ran. Colbert raised in eyebrow in confusion until he heard someone else coming and turned to see Gahra. He only had time to stare before Colbert was backhanded across the face and flew across the hallways and was soon seeing stars._

 _"He's gaining on us!" Kyoko said as she looked back and saw the demon getting closer and closer._

 _The cry of a roar drew the girls' attention before they cried out in surprise when they were suddenly lifted off the ground._

 _"Wah!" Both girls cried out in surprise before they looked up and saw that Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid as said blue head was riding on top of her dragon. "Tabitha! Thanks for the save."_

 _"Not yet…" Tabitha said as they weren't out of danger yet. Now in the skies, it was Eel's turn to give chase. Rapier in hand, he flew towards the dragon. Seeing the demon coming, Tabitha raised her staff and went a small tornado from her staff towards Eel. He scoffed at the effort and easily sliced through the small tornado, surprising Tabitha as Eel flew towards them with even greater speeds._

 ** _"Got you!"_** _Eel said as he flew past the dragon, damaging Sylphid's wing as the dragon cried out in pain and soon was falling, releasing the girls from its grip. The girls screamed in fright as the ground approached closer before Eel came in and grabbed Kyoko. **"I'll be taking her."**_

 _"Kyoko!" Louise cried out in horror as the yellow demon flew away with girl she considered a little sister._

 _"Onee-chan!" Kyoko cried out as Eel flew away with her._

 _"We have to go after them!" Louise said, but Tabitha was too busy to make sure they didn't become paste as she casted a spell which slowed down their descent until they landed gently on the ground like a feather, but Louise didn't care about that. Now on the ground, she took off running after Kyoko._

 _Back with Xatan and the White Wizard, both of them trusted both their weapons forward and struck both fighters across the chest, making the two draw back as they held their chest._

 ** _"Heh, looks like we're at a stalemate."_**

 _"Tch! Dammit, this is getting me nowhere." The White Wizard said until he saw Eel and Gahra return. That could only mean…_

 ** _"Sorry for the delay."_** _Eel said as an unconscious Kyoko who he had knocked out some time ago was in his arms._

 _"Kyoko!" The White Wizard said before he charged at the three. "Let her go you bastards!"_

 ** _"See ya. Until next time."_** _Xatan said before the three escaped through another portal. The Wizard threw a slash towards it, but it disappeared right before his attack could hit anything._

 _"No, I was too late…" The White Wizard said before Louise appeared, running up to him._

 _"Where's Kyoko!?" Louise asked/demanded as she saw Eel fly over here._

 _"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid they just escaped with her." The White Wizard said, hanging his head down in shame._

 _"No…" Louise said as she looked like she was about to fall to her knees. But she quickly recovered as she asked, "Where's Haru? We need to save her."_

 _"She was taken to an abandoned mansion south of here. My wife is currently attending to his wounds." The White Wizard said as Derf returned back to normal. He then gave Derf to Louise before switching out Rings. "Hang on to him. Haru will need him when we meet up with my wife."_

 **TELEPORT! NOW!**

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

"Ugh…What happened?" I said to myself as I slowly got up. Looking around, I was in some small cabin.

"Good to see you're alright." I turned and jumped in surprise when none other than the female White Wizard was right next to me.

"Whoa!" I quickly jumped to my feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Healing you." She said as a soft green glow faded from her hands. "There, all better."

I looked down at myself and didn't feel any pain whatsoever. But why was I injured in the first-?

That's when I finally remembered. The Akumaizers!

"The Akumaizers are going after my sister! I have to go!" I said as I quickly ran for the door only to be stopped when teleporting into the cabin was both the male White Wizard and Louise. "Louise!"

"Haru! It's terrible!" Louise said, running up to me. "Kyoko's been kidnapped by some freaks called the Akumaizers!"

"Nani!? I said. "How long was I out?"

"Only for an hour." The female White Wizard said.

"We can still save her if we hurry. I came here to pick you up." The male White Wizard said.

"Alright, then let's get going." I said, taking Derf from Louise.

"Hold it! I'm coming too!" Louise said.

"No. You're staying here." I said. "You're safer than with us."

"No! I'm coming too and you can't stop me!" Louise said. "Kyoko's important to me too! I'm gonna blow those freaks for even laying a finger on her!"

"You really care about her…Alright, fine. You can come. But stick close to me, all right?" I said and she nodded. "Alright then. Let's get going." With that said, I took out my own Teleport Ring and wasted no time scanning it one the Hand Author.

 **TELEPORT! NOW!**

 **TELEPORT! PLEASE!**

* * *

 **(Abandoned Mansion)**

The four of us all appeared in front of the abandoned mansion. And once we were there, we all saw a sight we weren't expecting to see.

A group of monsters were there to greet all of us, but none of them were Phantoms. No, they were all monsters I knew.

"Grongi, Lords, Mirror Monsters, Orphochs, Undeads…" I listed all the monsters in front of us.

"You know these…things?" Louise asked as some of the monsters probably disgusted her.

"They're all monsters from the Rider fanchise." I said, but something wasn't right. I only see monsters from Kuuga to Blade.

"Something tells me the Akumizers are the cause of these monsters." The male White Wizard said before he slipped on another Ring.

 **CONNECT! NOW!**

A magic circle appeared and he stuck his hand into it, pulling out his signature weapon, the Hamel Cane.

"I suggest transforming now. We're gonna have to force our way in."

"Right." I nodded as I slipped on my default Rings and scanned the Driver On Ring.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

 **FLAME! PLEASE! FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

I didn't bother saying my catchphrase as I was in a hurry. Telling Louise to stay close, the four of us ran towards the group of monsters who all charged towards us the second they saw us. Here's hoping the Undeads here aren't immortal like their TV counterparts.

The first enemy I attacked was a Lord, slashing it across the chest before kicking it away. An Orphnoch came at me, but I flipped over him and slashed its back before kicking it away. Switching Derf to gun mode, I spun around and let the bullets fly as they struck all the monsters around me. A felt something stick to my arm and saw webbing from a Grongi. He tried to pull me in, but I resisted and fired at him, making him fall to the ground as the webbings came off. I then quickly switched Rings again.

 **HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

I put my hand up and a light green magic circle appeared above me surrounded by wind. It came down on me and my appearance changed. My chest plate had turned from ruby red to vibrant emerald green with the sides having connecting triangles with green bands on my wrist and ankles with the inside of my coat attachment having been turned green as well. The shape of the gemstone on my face had turned into an inverted triangle too. This was my Hurricane Style Armor.

I grabbed Louise and brought her close to me before winds surrounded us and we flew. Louise screamed in surprise, but I kept my focus on the monsters below us, firing bullets surrounded by wind as they struck those down below us. Looking to see how the two White Wizards were doing, the male Wizard was slashing and striking any that attacked him while also throwing Explosion spells everywhere. As for the female Wizard…she was throwing big chunks of the earth at them…Okay, seriously, just how strong is she!?

"They seem to be doing well." Louise commented.

"Haru!" I heard the male White Wizards shout over to me. "Leave these to us! Go save your sister!"

I nodded and flew down, shooting down any monsters that got in our way before landed on the ground and rushed inside the building. Without having to think, we took a left because of the mass amounts of monsters coming through there. I switched Derf back into sword mode and slashed and kicked any monsters in our way. We were in a hurry so I just slashed them and left them behind without finishing them off. Finally, at the end of the hall, we saw a door and jumping ahead; I kicked down the door and gasped at what I saw.

Right at the center of the room was Infinite Monster Plant and hooked to it was Kyoko who was sweating like a pig, obviously suffering.

"Kyoko!" Louise cried out in worry.

 **"It's about time you showed up."** Xatan said as he and his cronies appeared from behind the machine.

"Let my sister go you bastards!" I shouted, charging at them in anger.

All three of them acted in sync, stopping my attack before moving Derf out of the way before they all thrusted their rapiers at the same time, striking my chest. Sparks ignited as I flew back.

"Haru!" Louise cried out in worry, running to my side as I got up and glared at the three.

 **"I'd love to stay and chat, but we got work to do."** Xatan said as he waved his hand in front of Kyoko and some sort of symbol appeared. **"You can play with him while we're gone."** And with that, they disappeared into the symbol which soon disappeared as well.

"Wait!" I said when a cloud of purple aura appeared from the machine and out came a being I was surprised to see.

Its shape was close to human and its size was almost filled this entire room. Its mouth was wide open and its teeth were sharp. Its eyes were yellow and a visible tick mark was seen on its head.

 **"ZAKENNA!"**

"Haru…what is that?" Louise asked slowly.

"What the hell? A Zakenna!?" That's not a Rider enemy monster! That's an enemy monster from the Pretty Cure series!

 **"ZAKENNA!"**

With a roar, the Zakenna reared its fist before throwing it. Quickly grabbing Louise, I flew out of the way just in time, landing not too far away from the dark being.

"I don't have time for this so I'll finish this quickly." I said as I opened Derf's Hand Author.

 **COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

Letting the sword sing for a while, I scanned the Hurricane Ring as the Zakenna threw another punch towards us.

 **HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! FU! FU! FU!**

I spun around before slashing forward, summoning a tornado which stopped the Zakenna's punch and trapped him side as the winds blew everything in the room. I then slashed downward, sending an energy slash which entered the tornado and struck the Zakenna, destroying it as it blew up.

"Okay, that takes care of that. Now…" Me and Louise walked up to Kyoko. A strange helmet was over her head and she moved around a bit, but did she was unconscious at the moment.

"What is this thing?" Louise asked.

"It's the Infinite Monster Plant." I said. "I produces an infinite number of monsters by harnessing mana."

"It's creepy, but then again, it was made by demons." Louise said. "In any case, we have to get Kyoko out of this thing." She went to grab the helmet that was one Kyoko, but I stopped her.

"That won't work." I said. "The only way to stop this machine is to go into her Underworld and wake her up. And as much as I don't want to, you're coming along."

"Why? Because I'll keep nagging you if you don't?" Louise said, ready to grab her wand and blow the Rider up.

"No, because if I left you here in this room, you'd be attacked by the monsters that would appear." I said as I took out the Ring that would allow me to enter Kyoko's Underworld, the Engage Ring. "This will be the second time I use this thing."

"The first time was with Her Highness." Louise said, remembering the incident back at Albion.

"Yeah, except this time Kyoko isn't in despair so we don't have to worry…much." I said as I flipped the Shift Levers.

 **LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

I slipped the Engage Ring into Kyoko's hand before scanning it.

 **ENGAGE! PLEASE!**

A red magic circle as big as me appeared right next to us. Nodding to Louise, we both walked into the circle and were soon blinded by a bright light.

* * *

 **(Underworld)**

"…ru…aru…Haru…"

"Mmm…" I groaned, sinking deeper into my bed, wishing whoever was trying to wake me up to go away…wait a minute. Bed?

My eyes snapped open and I quickly got up, throwing the blanket on me away.

"It's about time you woke up. I was starting to think I had to bust out the bucket." The bucket? That sounds like something Mom would-!

My train of thought froze when I turned to see who was talking. Fairly tall with black hair reaching down to her back, a figure that would have made on think that she was a super model, violet eyes as sparkling as an Amethyst gem, and with an appearance that would have made one think that she was Kuroyukihime from Accel World only older.

"Ka…Kaa-san?" I said in shocked disbelief as I stared at the face of my mother, Keiko Yamamoto.

"Hurry up and get dressed. You're gonna be late for school." Mom said before she left my room-wait, my room!?

Finally taking a look around, it was indeed my room or what my roomed looked like when I was a kid. A desk, some clothes sticking out of my closest, a few figurines on my bed shelf as well as a few books, and so on. If it was room at my current age, there'd be more manga, video games, anime disks, and figurines around. I'm an otaku, sue me.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered to myself. My mother can't be alive; she died in that car accident along with dad. Not only that, but where's Louise?

With confusion running through my head, I decided to just see what was going on. I opened my closet and picked a random set of clothes. Jeans, a black shirt with Wizard's magic circle in white on it and plain white socks. I opened the door and looked out. Judging from how the halls look, this is my house back in my world. I stepped out of my room and walked with caution, walking down the stairs to see someone else I didn't expect to see.

With eyes as blue as a baby's blanket like mine's, with a face and hair that made him look like an older version of Shin Asuka, dressed in a police uniform, my father, Kyosuke Yamamoto, sat at the table drinking coffee.

"Well look who's finally awake." Dad said, smiling at me before he looked at the clock. "Ah, I gotta go." He quickly finished his coffee before gathering his stuff. Quickly giving my mom a kiss filled with lots of love, he raced out the door as the sound of a car leaving our driveway could be heard.

"How long are you gonna stand there?" Mom said as I was frozen at the stairs. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast. You'll be late for school."

"Uh…right…" I said, snapping out of stupor as I made my way to the table. It was a classic Japanese breakfast. A bowl of rice, miso soup, and sardines. I dug in as I began to think to myself.

Okay, so my dead mother and father are somehow here. If this is someone's idea of a joke, I'm gonna make sure to find him and tear out every last bone in his body before feeding their remains to the lions.

"Where's Kyoko?" I asked.

"She already left for school with her friends." Mom said as she wiped her hands clean after having just finished cleaning the dishes. She then grabbed the vacuum and became cleaning around the place, but not before saying, "Can you go wake up your sister, Louise? I think she's still sleeping."

I choked on my food when I heard 'little sister' and 'Louise' combined. Good thing I had a class of milk right next to me to save myself.

"Ugh, um, sure." I said, breathing in and out before leaving the table and went upstairs. I went to Kyoko's bed room and there I saw Louise looked around in confusion until she saw me.

"Haru!" Louise immediately got out of bed and ran up to me. "Where are we? And…what am I wearing?" Louise down at herself, wearing pajamas instead of her usual nightgown.

"Well, believe it or not, I think we're at my house." I said.

"Your house?" Louise repeated in confusion before looking around. "This looks nothing like your house."

"No, not the house at the Academy. This is my house back in my world." I said, gaining a surprised look from Louise.

"Eh!?"

"In any case, put on some clothes. For some reason, my dead mom thinks that you're my sister."

"You're dead what now?"

"Don't ask." I said as I exited the room and waited. After a while, Louise appeared dressed in short black skirt and a long sleeved pink shirt with white knee socks. At least she looked normal instead of trying to look like a Noble.

"We're off." I said as me and Louise left the house.

"Have a wonderful day." Mom said as she easily lifted the whole couch with one hand in order to vacuum under it.

"…Did your mother just…?"

"Yes, Louise. Yes she did just lift that couch with one hand." I said as if it was perfectly normal to me which it is. For as long as I could remember, my mom was crazy strong!

"So, what do we do now?" Louise asked.

"We find Kyoko and wake her up." I said as I got on my Machine Winger which was parked right on the drive way.

"Do I have to get on that?" Louise asked, looking uneasy.

"Yes. Now come on." I said as I got on my bike with Louise soon following albeit reluctantly.

"So, where do we look first?" Louise asked.

"Well, my mom said she was at school so I guess we'll start there." I said as I revved the engine and made my way towards Kyoko's school.

"Wow…!" Louise said in awe as she gazed around the city of Tokyo. "So this is your world?"

"Well, it's what it looks like." I said as I too looked around the city. Buildings towered over us as people walked around, heads on their phones or just talking with friends. "Remember, Louise. This is Kyoko's Underworld."

"I expected something different from a name like Underworld." Louise said.

"An Underworld is actually just a person's subconscious or their Inner World you can say." I said. "This is where Inner Phantoms appear when a Gate falls into despair. It then proceeds to destroy the place until the Gate is destroyed and a new Phantom is born. That's how the process works."

"You went into Her Highness' Underworld, what was it like?" Louise asked, curious.

"When I went into her Underworld, I found myself by a lake. It was the day Wales confessed to Henrietta." I said when an explosion occurred, making me stop suddenly in surprise.

"What was that!?" Louise asked as she and I turned to see smoke in the distance.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." I said as turned the bike and drove towards the smoke.

* * *

 **(Some Time Later)**

"Over there!" Louise shouted over the engine, pointing ahead to people being attacked by Orphnoch, Mirror Monsters, Ghouls, and is that another Zakenna!?

"Tch! Just what I needed." I said sarcastically as I scanned the Driver On Ring.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

 **FLAME! PLEASE! FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

I came to a sudden stop which launched me off my bike as a red magic circle appeared right next to me. I went through it, donning my armor as I flew over to the group of monsters and proceeded to kick each and every last one of them before flipping back and landed right in front of the people.

"Hurry! Run away!" I said and they all nodded before running away. I then tuned back to the group of monsters while slipping on the Connect Ring and scanned it after flipping the Shift Levers.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

I stuck out my hand and a red magic circle appeared. Wasting no time, I struck my hand in and pulled out Derf.

 _"Whoa! Woo! Wababababa! Where am I?"_

"Stay focused Derf." I said as I ran up to the group and slashed the nearest monster. I then spun around before kicking a monster in the head before landing and slashing the monsters all around me.

 _"Aibou? Where have you been? I've been calling you out for over an hour!"_

"An hour?" I said as I blocked a claw strike and pushed back the hand before punching the Orphnoch in the face. "Where the hell were you?"

 _"I have no idea, but it was dark and it was cold."_ I think Derf actually shivered in my hand despite the fact that he's a sword.

Not asking further, I turned my focus back to the group of Rider enemies and the Zakenna. I jumped and flipped back, avoiding the lasers the Zakenna was firing before I switched Derf to gun mode and fired a barrage of bullets which all struck the Zakenna and made it roar in pain. Others rushed at me, but I was ready for them. I ducked under another claw strike and swept the legs of a Mirror Monster, making it fall to the ground where I delivered a crushing elbow strike to its stomach. I quickly got up and blocked a sword strike from an Orphnoch before I moved it out of the way and fired bullets at it at close range, making it stumble back. I heard some running behind me and jumped up, avoiding a spear strike from a Ghoul as I landed on the spear, surprising it as I kicked its face, sending it back as I landed back down and switched Derf back to sword mode, slashing a random Ghoul before I took off running, wanting to lead these guys somewhere else. As I expected, they all ran after me as I led them to a park. Flipped over a swing set and turned around, grabbing a seat and threw it at a Ghoul who was stupid enough to get hit in the face. I jumped up and jumped higher off the swing set, landing on top of the monkey bars as some monsters jumped after me, but quickly tripped and fell through the gaps, trapping themselves as I kicked the faces before stomping on them, setting them free as they fell on the ground. I quickly jumped off the monkey bars and landed right next to the merry-go-round. Some monster jumped on it to go after me, but I quickly kicked the merry-go-round which spun out of control thanks to the boots my suit gave me. In a comedic way, the monsters ran on the bars as best they could before I kicked them and they fell, spinning out of control before they flew out of it.

"Never thought I find myself fighting in a playground again." I said to myself as more monsters surrounded me.

"Hold it right there!" Suddenly, a familiar voice cried out and all the monsters around me froze. Turning to see who had made all the monsters freeze up, it was none other than…

"Kyoko!?" I said in surprise as it was indeed my little imouto, but…dressed differently.

She was wearing a ruby red shirt and a black skirt with a black trench coat over her. She usually doesn't wear clothes like those.

"You look like you could use some help, Wizard." Kyoko said.

"Huh? Um, not really. I've got things under control." I said when something landed right behind me. Turning around, it was the Zakenna who roared right in my face.

 **"ZAKENNA!"**

"Phew! Dude, your breath stinks!" I said as I jumped away from the dark being and landed right next to Kyoko. "Kyoko, I'm glad to see you, but you need to go and hide."

"No, I'm gonna help." Kyoko said, taking a step forward.

"Kyoko, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just watch." Kyoko said before she slipped on a familiar set of rings.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

My eyes widen in surprise when a WizarDriver materialized around my sister's waist. I then watched as she flipped the Shift Levers and the belt spoke only it was more feminine.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

Kyoko then raised her left hand which had a Flame Ring on it and flipped the visor. She then began to twirl around a couple of times before coming to a stop while extending out her left hand to the side.

"Henshin!" She shouted out before scanning her Ring.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

She crossed her arms before spreading them out, closing her eyes as a red magic circle appeared under her and rose up, donning her in…an outfit?

Said outfit was mostly black. Black boots with red cuffs that looked like me ankle bands with black stockings covered most of her legs as they reached just under her skirt which remained the same. The belt also remained the same expect there was now a chain of silver Rings at her sides like me. Around her waist was a robe-waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with the cuffs rolled back which looked like my arm bands as a black mantle rested at her shoulders. A ribbon colored red tied the mantle together a red circular ruby gem laid at the center of the ribbon. Finally, a silver headband connected two ruby headpieces sat on her head.

 **(A/N: To those who have trouble trying to picture this, I based this form on this: post/48850257006/wizard-tan-4-base-styles-by-tenjou-nanaki-at. All rights and designs go to that person, I own nothing so please don't sue me. Now, back to the story.)**

Flames danced as Kyoko twirled around before posing, right hand extended to the side while she raised her left hand next to her head, showing off her Rings.

"When people are at their weakest, I will turn their despair into a beautiful diamond of hope! I am Cure Rider…Wizard!" Kyoko or rather Cure Rider Wizard introduced herself in a dramatic fashion as the flames that danced around her dispersed, leaving behind glittering red sparkles of light.

I stared at Kyoko's new form dumbly as Louise who was not too far also stared at Kyoko in surprise.

"Cure…?"

 _"Rider…?"_

"Wizard?" I finished off.

 _"…Aibou, am I high?"_

"You're a sword, Derf. You can't get high." I said when all of a sudden…

 **(BGM: Dokkin** **Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure by Kitagawa Rie)**

"Whoa!" I jumped in surprise when music started playing…out of nowhere. Where is that coming from? And why does this song sound like it should belong in a Pretty Cure show?

"Yosh! Here I go!" Kyoko said before she ran off. I tried to stop her, but she jumped into the fray before I could stop her.

Kyoko cried out a battle cry as she jumped in and kicked a Orphnoch in the head so hard that I could have sworn that there was a crack. She jumped off the Orphnoch's head and flipped in midair before landing. Ghouls attacked her with their spears, but she simply flipped and spun around like how the original Wizard would do. She then stopped flipping around and cartwheeled back to the Ghouls, the cartwheel soon turning into back flip as both her feet struck one of the Ghouls as it fell to the ground face first before Kyoko landed on its head. She spun around and delivered a flaming roundhouse kick to the other Ghoul before she jumped off the Ghouls she was standing on and slipped on another Ring and scanned it on her Hand Author.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A small red magic circle appeared next to her and a handle struck out. She quickly grabbed it and pulled out her own WizarSwordgun…which spoke.

 _"Fighting again to impress you're knight in shining gem armor? You never change do you, Kyoko?"_

"Don't tease me, Dia!" Kyoko said, blushing a little before she went back to fighting.

 _"Whoa, hold it! Was that a girl version of me!?"_ Derf asked.

"I think it was." I said as Louise walked over to me.

"Haru…What is going on?" Louise asked as she watched Kyoko fight.

"I have no idea." I said as I looked at Kyoko's outfit. It looked like a combination of Wizard's armor and a Pretty Cure outfit. Hm, now that I think about it, Kyoko did always love watching Pretty Cure. Guess that explains the Zakenna.

Back to Kyoko's fight, she spun her weapon whose name was Dia in a flurry of slashes like how one would handle a rapier before she stabbed the Ghoul she was attacking, sending it back before she spun around and blocked a fist from an Orphnoch. She then grabbed the fist and used it as leverage as she flipped over the Orphnoch and landed right behind it, giving it a quick slash. Switching Dia to gun mode, she jumped and twirled in midair, firing bullets which struck everything around her, causing sparks to fly whenever they struck a monster. She landed on her feet before turning to the group of monsters and jumped towards them, sending a barrage of kicks that sent many flying back. A roar caused her to turn to see the Zakenna attacking. It fired its lasers at her, but she avoided it by back flipping out of the way before jumping and firing bullets at it, the silver bullets causing the Zakenna slight pain, but it made more annoyed than anything else as it roared and threw a punch at her. Quickly, Kyoko crossed her arms and guarded as the punch struck and she was sent back, skidding across the ground. Looking up, she saw the Zakenna with the remaining amount of monsters left.

"Mou! There's just no end to them!" Kyoko said, puffing her cheeks cutely.

 _"Maybe it's time to give these guys a grand finale."_ Dia said.

"Good idea!" Kyoko said before she opened Dia's Hand Author.

 **COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS!**

"Wizard Shooting: Flame Style!" Kyoko said as she was about to scan her Ring when I interrupted.

"That's not what it's called!" I shouted.

"Eh? It's not?"

"It's just called Flame Shooting." I said.

"…Too boring. My sounds better." Kyoko said bluntly, surprising me as she scanned her Flame Ring.

 **FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HI! HI! HI!**

A small red magic circle appeared in front of the barrel as flames danced around it. With a wave of her hand, she sent and fired fireballs at the group of monsters where each shot struck and caused a massive explosion.

 **(BGM End)**

"Wow…" Louise said, impressed as the music finally stopped. Seriously, where did that come from?

"Impressive." I said before raising Derf up. "What are your thoughts?"

 _"She wasn't bad. She kind of fights like you except with a bit more grace, but she's no Gandlfr like you. I spotted a few holes in her form."_ Derf said.

 _"Oh don't say that. I think Kyoko here did a pretty good job."_ Dia said as Kyoko walked over to us.

"Wizard-sensei! How did I do?" Kyoko asked-wait, what did she call me?

"Sensei?" I pointed to myself and she nodded. Since when was I her teacher? I turned to Louise who shrugged and then turned back to Kyoko. "Well, you were pretty good, but you could use some more practice."

"Hai, Sensei! I'll do my best!" Kyoko said, canceling her transformation before turning to Louise. "By the way, what are you doing here, Onee-chan? Shouldn't you be at school with Onii-chan?"

"Eh?" Louise said as Kyoko looked around.

"Where is Onii-chan by the way?" Kyoko asked.

"Huh? Haru's right here." Louise said, pointing to me.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Onee-chan?" Kyoko said. "Onii-chan and Wizard-sensei are two different people."

"Huh?" Both me and Louise said at the same time, confused until I saw something emerging from the smoke. It was a surviving Mirror Monster and Orphnoch. Seeing that they saw me, they took off running. "Hold it!" I took off running when Kyoko stopped me.

"There's no need to chase after someone who's escaping." Kyoko said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked when I figured it out before Kyoko could even tell me.

"They'll just disappear." Kyoko said and just like I thought, the two monsters disappeared into a cloud of dark aura. I made a movement to go after them, but stopped, knowing it was too late.

"Dammit. Guess that's two more monsters out in the real world." I said to myself.

"By the way," I turned to Kyoko when she spoke up. "I'm surprised that you're here, Wizard-sensei. It's rare for you to deal with problems in the city yourself. You usually leave up to me."

"Eh? Um…" Okay, something is definitely wrong here. My dead parents are somehow alive, Louise is somehow my real sister, and Kyoko thinks I'm not Wizard. Something was up. "I was…just in the neighborhood and decided to help." I decided to play along and see what happens.

"Oh, okay. That's nice of you." Kyoko said. "It's nice to have you help, but just leave everything to your student. I won't be able to learn more if you handle all my problems."

 _"Kyoko, I think it's time you get back to school."_ Dia said who had turned into…a phone strap…what?

I blinked a few times, but the image did not go away. What was once Kyoko's WizarSwordGun was now nothing more than a phone strap now.

"Is it that time already!?" Kyoko said, taking out her phone and gasped at the time. "Oh my god! I have to go!" And just like she, she took off running as me and Kyoko watched her go.

"…Haru."

"Yeah?"

"Just what in Brimir's name is going on?" Louise asked as I canceled my transformation, returning to me to civilian form.

"I have no idea." I said when a cry made me jump in surprise.

 _"What the hell!?"_ I looked down and to my surprise, in my hands was a phone and connected to that phone was Derf…as a phone strap. _"What the hell am I!? And why am I so tiny!?"_

"Derf?" I brought Derf up to my face and indeed it was Derf. "What happened to you?"

 _"I don't know! I suddenly turned into this when you canceled your transformation!"_

"Okay, seriously, just what is going on!?" Louise said, looking ready to explode.

"I don't know…" I said as I looked up into the city. "But I'm gonna find out."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, somewhere else)**

 ** _"This Underworld is unique."_** _Eel commented as he and the rest of the Akumaizers entered a warehouse. Inside, a large armored truck sat there, looking like it had been here for a few years with no one using it._

 ** _"Unique or not, it's still an Underworld. Beneath this very land lies a sea of mana."_** _Xatan said as he placed a hand over the armored truck. Using magic, he out about everything there is to know about the vehicle and if his face was stuck expressionless, he would have smiled. **"And we can use this to get to it if we have to."**_

 ** _"But Master Xatan, what about the Gandalfr? He followed us right into this world."_** _Gahra said._

 ** _"He is of no concern. What we should be more concerned is the threat of the girl waking up."_** _Xatan said. **"Gahra, I want you to watch over her. Make sure she doesn't wake up. If she does, then this world is destroyed along with our chances of revenge."**_

 ** _"You got it Master Xatan!"_** _Gahra said before he took his leave._

 ** _"So, what do we do for the time being?"_** _Eel asked._

 ** _"We make preparations."_** _Xatan said before he summoned his demonic symbol and placed it on the armored truck, creating a portal. Xatan motioned for Eel to follow him inside as inside, a room surrounded by a red void laid inside, being bigger than the outside of the truck itself. In the center of the room, a stone with a hollow inside rose from the ground as the inside was big enough to fit a person._

 ** _"The preparations are almost complete. Thanks to the girl's massive amount of mana thanks to the Philosopher's Stone, our plans went by much quicker than expected."_** _Xatan said. **"When the time is right, we shall take the girl and place her here. Only then will our revenge finally begin."**_

 ** _"We can finally avenge Gahra's friends, your family, and my apprentice."_** _Eel said as he shook with anxious excitement. He remembered it long ago. That little boy that ran up to him, asking him to teach him how to fight even though he was a demon. For someone his age, the boy did not give up even though the intensive training Eel placed on him. It filled him with a sense of pride to be teaching someone like him. But then, that blasted Brimir…!_

 ** _"Calm yourself, Eel."_** _Xatan said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. **"We must be patient."**_

 ** _"Yes, forgive me, Master Xatan."_** _Eel said before the two began to make the necessary preparations._

* * *

 **(Haru's House)**

That night, I sat in my room at my desk, going over what I've learned so far while here and let me tell you, I almost didn't get it.

 _What did you find?_

 _Nora, quiet._

Well, here's what I found. Apparently, Louise is my sister in this world because she was adopted long ago. To my sister, I'm just her normal, lovable brother while my other form, Kamen Rider Wizard, is supposed to be a different person and is a teacher to her. Apparently, Kyoko gained the ability to use magic one day and that's when she met 'Wizard-sensei' and has been going out and fighting monsters that show up around the city from time to time. Louise found out about this one day which is why Kyoko wasn't surprised to see Louise when she transformed right in front of me and according to her, 'Wizard-sensei' is a mysterious man who appears from time to time to help her out which caused her to have a crush on 'him' but she also has a crush on me, her big brother, thus her feelings are always in conflict between the two.

 _How did you find about all of this?_

I read her diary.

 _…Seriously? You just read her diary?_

Yes. In my opinion, all of this is like some weird written shoujo anime. Note to self: I'm gonna have a talk with my little sister once we get out of this world. Anyway, the only thing that hasn't changed despite everything was the fact that my twin brother was still missing.

 _You have a twin brother?_

Yes, but I don't have time to talk about him. Anyway, not that I have down what this world is like; I need to come up with a way to wake Kyoko up. I thought to myself for hours and hours, staying up late trying to think of a way to get Kyoko to wake up when it hit me. She thinks KR Wizard and I are two different people. So if I show her that I'm Wizard, the shock should be enough to get her to wake up. With that thought in mind, I went to bed, formulating the plan in mind before drifting to sleep.

 _That's the plan? It can't be that easy._

You'd be right, Jauny boy. Because there was one simple fact laid out before me that I completely forgot. Why was my little sister a super hero in the first place? I didn't think about that and I was in for a surprise the next day.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

I woke up bright and early despite the fact that I went to bed late. The plans in my head were the only thing that kept me fully awake during that day as I kept going over how my plan could work. My clothes for that day were the same as yesterday expect I wore a white duster jacket while Louise wore clothes that resembled her uniform. She even had a cloak on. Since I was up early, mom told me to wake the girls up which I did and we all had breakfast at the table. I'll be honest with you, the fact that my parents were here having breakfast with me brought a warm feeling to me, even if they were nothing but fakes. It's been a long time since I ate food at the table with my parents. Now if only Natsu, my brother was here, then I could have had breakfast with the whole family. The thought brought a small smile to face.

"Oh? What are you smiling about?" Mom asked, seeing me smile.

"Nothing." I said as I went back to eating.

Time flew by faster than I thought. Dad went to work, Kyoko ran off to school and me and Louise went to our school with mom telling us to have a good day. It was nice to hear that, but I refused to get lost in memories. As Louise and walked to school, I told her about my plans.

"It sounds decent enough." Louise said. "But it only works when there's trouble. What are the chances of something bad happening again today?"

*BOOM!*

"I say pretty high." I said as I saw smoke rising from the distance. I turned to Louise and we both nodded before taking off. We had to act fast because the more time we spent here, the more time the real world gets flooded with monsters.

* * *

 **(Later)**

The sounds of people screaming filled the area as people ran from the group of monsters which now consisted of Grongies, Lords, and Undeads. People ran as fast as they could while the monsters chased after them, looking for blood. Too bad they weren't gonna get any.

Winds blew everything around me as Louise and I landed on the ground, having flown here in my Hurricane Style armor.

"Get to somewhere safe." I said to Louise as I slipped on a different set of Rings. "I plan on finishing this quickly. Try and stay out of the crossfire."

Louise nodded as I flipped the Shift Levers and scanned my Hurricane Dragon Ring.

 _Wait, did you say dragon!?_

Stop interrupting me!

 _Sorry!_

Now, where was I? Oh yeah, scanning my Ring.

 **HURRICANE DRAGON! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU!**

A green magic circle appeared right above me before a windy aura of Dragon appeared and flew around me for a while before slamming into me. As soon as Dragon had slammed into me, my coat section had turned bright green as my chest armor became silver, resembling a dragon. My shoulder armor had turned into silver, triangular plating with triangle emeralds in the center. My helmet had changed slightly as well, sporting a golden head ornament like Dragon would wear with a triangle emerald embedded in the center. This was my Hurricane Dragon Style Armor.

Now for my next trick, I opened Derf's Hand Author and scanned my other Ring.

 **COPY! PLEASE!**

Soon, a copy of Derf appeared in my other hand, but this was no ordinary copy. Unlike Derf's silver form, this one was obsidian black as the Hand Author was only visible thanks to the golden outlines on it. I called this thing Black Derf and once it appeared in my hands, it chuckled darkly.

 _"While I'm glad to finally be a sword again, I'm not too keen on seeing this guy again."_

"Just ignore him, Derf, like you always do." I said as I as I wielded both swords in a reverse grip and charged at the group of monsters.

I didn't give the group of monsters a chance to charge at me as I jumped right into the group and slashed the two nearest monsters next to me. Instead of being aggressive like I'm used to when fighting, I decided to be quick and spin around, slashing everything around me as sparks flew. I then jumped and kicked a random Grongi which I used to jump off from and started flying through the air, winds keeping me afloat as my two blades slashed everything around them as the combination soon took care of a few monsters, but there was still plenty left. Lucky for me, I still had some tricks up my sleeve. Slipping on another Ring, I wasted no time using it.

 **CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

A green magic circle appeared right behind me and soon, I was equipped with the Drago Wings. Taking flight, I soared through the air before swooping down upon the group of monsters, sending fierce winds which struck like razor sharp swords, destroying a lot more than last time, but there were still some left. But I had just the spell in mind to finish this.

Flipping the Shift Levers on more time, I scanned the Ring which would give me my desired spell.

 **CHOINE! THUNDER! SAIKO!**

Electricity surrounded my entire form before I flew down and flew around every last enemy at fast speeds, creating an electric vortex that traps and shocks them repeatedly with lightning bolts all over until one by one, they were all destroyed and nothing remained.

 _"Now that's what I call a shocking finish!"_ Derf said as I landed on the ground, my wings disappearing.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were gonna finish this quickly." Louise said, walking over to me now that everything was done. "But I don't see Kyoko anywhere."

"Sensei!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well, it's she in this case.

 _"Ara? Looks like we're late for the party."_ Dia, still a phone strap, said as Kyoko ran over to us.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Kyoko asked. "This is the second time you've come out to help. You usually just leave everything to me."

"Look, Kyoko, I'm gonna be blunt with you so listen closely." I said, kneeling down to her. "This world isn't real."

"Eh?"

"These powers that you have, they're not real." I continued. "This is all just a dream where you're a heroine who saves the day. You need to wake up, Kyoko."

"W-What are you saying, Sensei?" Kyoko said as she put on a forced smile. "What you're saying is crazy."

"I am not your sensei!" I said loudly as I canceled my transformation right in front of her. "I'm your brother."

"Haru's right. Kyoko, you need to wake up." Louise then decided to step in. "It's time we go back to reality."

"…No." Kyoko said, surprising us as she took a step back away from us. "I don't want to go back. Not where Onii-chan will get hurt and where Onee-chan will be made fun of."

"Huh? Wait, you knew this world wasn't real from the beginning?" Louise asked.

 **"Hey! Hold on a second!"** Suddenly, appearing next to Kyoko was none other than Gahra of the Akumaizers.

"You!" Both Louise and I said at the same time as we both prepared to throw a spell or two at the demon when Louise remembered that she didn't have her wand with her.

 **"Sheesh, do me a favor and stop running around screwing things up!"** Gahra said before turning to Kyoko. **"Hey, girly. You need to up the ante so that your peaceful life doesn't fall apart. Or, do you want your brother to get into more fights? Or maybe you want to see your sister get bullied again?"** Huh? What's this guy talking about?

"You're right." Kyoko said before turning to us. "Onii-chan, Onee-chan, sorry about this."

"What are you-?" Louise didn't get to say more when Kyoko took out a wand. But it wasn't any plain wand. "Hey! That's my wand!"

"What are you doing!?" I said as I ran towards them when Kyoko raised the wand and Louise and I were blinded by light.

* * *

"Mr. Yamamoto!"

I quickly opened my eyes and jumped up in my seat in surprise. Looking around, I was currently in class with everyone holding in their laughs as the teacher was glaring down at me.

"I see you're finally awake, Mr. Yamamoto." The teacher said. "I'll let the fact that you slept in class today slide, but if it happens again, don't expect me to be so nice."

"Hai, sensei…" I said as I relaxed in my seat. Class then continued as I scratched my head, I feel like I'm forgetting something important.

…

…

…

"AH!" I quickly got up, finally remembering what I forgot.

"Mr. Yamamoto, sit down. Class is currently-!"

"I don't have time for this!" I said as I grabbed my phone with Derf back to being a phone strap from my bag and raced out of the classroom. I heard the teacher call out to me to get back here, but I ignored him and raced towards where Louise was probably at: her classroom.

"Louise!" I shouted Louise's name the second I opened the door to her classroom. Everyone inside turned to me in surprise as Louise was one of them.

"Haru?" Louise got up from her seat and walked up to me. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"There's no time for that! We have to get to Kyoko." I said.

"Kyoko? Why? Did something happen to her?" Louise asked, worry clearly on her face. Seems she doesn't remember yet.

"Louise, please know that what I am about to do will hurt me more than it hurts you." I said.

"What are you talk-?"

*Slap!*

"Ow!" Louise cried out in surprise when I suddenly slapped her in the face. Everyone in the room gasped as Louise turned and glared at me. "What the hell was that for!?"

"To wake you up." I said. "Now, I'll say this again. We need to get to Kyoko."

"Why do we need to get…to…AH!" Realization soon made its way to her face as she finally remembered.

"Come on. We need to find her." I said as she nodded and we both took off running. Her teacher called out to us, but we ignored her as it didn't take long for us to run out of the building. Once out, I summoned my machine Winger via Connect Ring and soon rode off into the city.

"What's going on?" Louise asked as I drove. "How did we suddenly get back to the school? And how come we didn't remember what happened?"

"It must be Kyoko." I said. "This is her Underworld. With her conscious here and with the place not falling into despair, she can do whatever she wants in here. The Akumaizers must be manipulating her, making her do whatever they want." I gripped the handles harder at the thought in anger.

"I see. But something's' bother me." Louise said.

"What's bothering you?" I asked.

"It's what that demon said." Louise said. "He said something about you getting into more fights and me getting bullied. Why would something like that make Kyoko do what she just did?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." I said as I revved the engines and went faster, driving towards Kyoko's school.

It didn't take long to get there. I had asked Garuda, one of my familiars to go search for Kyoko's school yesterday so I know where I'm going. We reached the school in record time and I didn't bother to park the Machine Winger properly as Louise and I immediately got off and ran towards the school, but we were stopped.

 **"Hold it right there!"** Both Louise and I came to a stop and stared…at the dumbest thing we've seen today. If you're wondering what we were looking at, it was Gahra dressed like a security guard. Don't tell me he actually thinks he has us fooled with that lame disguise? **"Who are you two? You look suspicious. I'm gonna need some identification from the both of you."**

"He can't seriously think he's fooling us, right?" Louise said.

"Gahra was never the bright one out of the Akumaizers." I said as I walked up to the demon. "Get out of our way!" And with no hesitation, I kicked the demon out of the way as said demon flew in a comedic way.

 **"Ah! I landed on my butt!"** Gahra winced as he rubbed his behind while getting up, getting rid of the disguise before turning to us. **"I'm surprised. I didn't think you two would wake up from that so easily."**

"I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you. It'll get you killed before you now it." I said. "Now, I want some answers."

 **"Answers? What could an innocent demon like me answer for you?"** Gahra asked. I'm not sure if he's trying to act dumb or not because if he was, it wouldn't have worked.

"What did you mean when you said Kyoko's peaceful life would be shattered and that I have to fight again and Louise would get bullied? Why did you say those things to her?" I asked.

 **"Hehe. I won't tell."** Damn, well it was worth a try. **"Why don't you ask her yourself?"** Wait, what?

I turned to my left and there, standing not too far from us was Kyoko.

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan…"

"Kyoko…" Louise muttered.

"Kyoko," I took a step forward. "What is going on here? Why are you listening to this guy, "I pointed to Gahra. "When he's clearly bad news?"

"It's not like that, Onii-chan. I'm not listening to anybody." Kyoko said. "It's just…I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Huh?" Okay, I was beyond confused at this point. "What do you mean?"

"You always get hurt whenever you get into a fight, especially when you transform." Kyoko said. "Sure, you'd always come out on top, but when I see you getting hurt right in front of my eyes, it makes me think you'll end up dying."

"Kyoko…" So, that's what Gahra meant when he said that to her.

"But what about me?" Louise spoke up.

"You should know what I'm talking about, Onee-chan." Kyoko said. "Before Onii-chan and I came here, you were always bullied by people. Even if people don't say it, I can see how they look at you. I hate how they look at you."

"Kyoko…"

"That's why I made this world." Kyoko said. "A world where Onee-chan doesn't get bullied, a world where Onii-chan doesn't have to fight, a world where Okaa-san and Otou-san are still alive, a world where everyone can be happy."

"But what about you?" I asked. "Instead of me, you're the one who's fighting."

"That's okay." Kyoko said with a smile. "As long as everyone else is happy, then I don't care what happens to me. So please, just stop fighting and leave everything to me."

"…I can't do that." I said, surprising Kyoko. "Kyoko, this world is, in my option, is not perfect. Nothing in this entire universe is perfect."

"But, Onii-chan-!"

"Quiet!" And in a rare moment, I yelled at Kyoko, surprising her and everybody around me. "Kyoko, this world may be fine with you, but it's not okay with me. Whether you like it or not, my little imouto, I waking you up and tearing down this world!"

"Onii-chan…" Kyoko looked hurt at what I said before she balled her hands into fists and looked at me with determination. "I won't you do that!" Quickly, Kyoko slipped on her Rings. I could have stopped her, but I simply did nothing.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

 **FLAME! PLEASE! FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

Spreading her arms, Kyoko changed into her Cure Rider form as the strap on her phone grew into the WizarSwordGun in gun mode and landed right into her outstretch hand before she aimed her weapon at me.

"Transform, Onii-chan! I won't let you destroy this world!" Kyoko said.

"…No." My answer surprised her. "As wrong as this whole thing is, I won't lift a single finger on you. You're my sister."

"What are you saying? Transform…or I'll shoot!" Kyoko said, but I still didn't go for my Rings. Her hand started to shake a bit after a while. "Transform, Onii-chan! Or do you want to be shot!"

Shot…

 _-Do you want to shot, kid!?-_

 _-Haru, look out!-_

 _*BANG!*_

 _-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_

With some effort, I suppressed the memories in my mind and said, "In my option, that's better than fighting you."

That surprised everyone again. Louise looked at me as if I was crazy and the shaking of Kyoko's hand increased tenfold. As for Gahra…

 **"Hahahahaha!"** He was laughing. **"What a suicidal Gandalfr! Do it, girl! Or else everything you worked so hard on will be gone! Do you want that?"**

"I…I…!" Kyoko placed her other hand on her shaking one to restrain it, but it did little help.

"Kyoko!" Louise shouted, getting Kyoko's attention. "Do you really want this? Do you really want to shoot Haru? Your own brother!?"

"I…" Kyoko turned back to me, a look that asked for help.

"Do what you think is right." I said as I still made no movement.

"I…I…I…!" Kyoko looked like she was on the verge of hyperventilating before she made her decision. "I can't hurt you!"

*BANG!*

 **"AH!"** Gahra cried out in surprise and pain, falling back as Kyoko had just shot him. He looked at Kyoko in surprise and said, **"What are you doing!?"**

"I can't do it." Kyoko said as she fell to her knees, mentally exhausted. "I can't shoot my own brother. I love him too much!"

"Looks like the tables have turned." I said as Louise went to check up on Kyoko. I turned to the demon and slipped on my Rings. "I'm gonna make you regret messing with my sister."

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

 **FLAME! PLEASE! FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

I donned my armor as Derf materialized into my hand in sword mode. I was about to charge at the demon when Kyoko spoke up.

"Onii-chan!" I turned and saw Kyoko walking up next to me. "Please, let me fight with you."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." Kyoko said. "While we fight, please tell me. Why is my world not to your liking?"

"You'll find out during this fight." I said.

 _"Hey, think you can keep up?"_ Derf asked Dia.

 _"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you, Senpai."_ Dia said-wait, she knows Japanese?

Resisting the urge to ask, I turned to the demon and said, "Sa-!"

"Sa, Showtime desu!" Kyoko interrupted me before she charged off ahead of me.

"Uh, what she said." I said before I quickly followed after her.

We attacked in sync. Instead of attacking like I usually do, I decided to go with a more Wizard style of fighting which involved lots and lots of flipping. We both flipped and cartwheeled towards Gahra, forcing Gahra to step back each time we drew closer. I struck first, hitting Gahra right in the face which made him spin back. I came to a stop and grabbed Kyoko's outstretched arm.

"My reasons why this world is wrong is…" I paused in my speaking and swung Kyoko forward, her feet hitting Gahra in the face as he spun back and landed on the ground before I set Kyoko down. "Because it's flawed."

"Flawed? What do you mean?" Kyoko asked when Gahra's cries of frustration made us turn to the demon.

"Time for a Style change." I said as I slipped on different Rings as Kyoko did so as well.

We flipped the Shift Levers and quickly scanned out Rings.

 **WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

I raised my hand up and a blue magic seal surrounded by water appeared and came down. Now all of my ruby red was replaced by sapphire blue. The new armor was blue with diamond shapes on the sides of chest plate and my faceplate had turned into a blue diamond.

As for Kyoko, her outfit didn't change much like my armor. The gems on her head changed from red rubies to blue sapphires shaped like diamonds as her hair was styled into twin tails. The cuffs of her sleeves and boots turned blue as her stocking shrunk down to knee socks. But the thing that caught my attention was the red bow and skirt disappearing, leaving Kyoko wearing a sapphire blue two piece swimming suit as the coat and mantle stayed the same as well as the belt. But those didn't matter because Kyoko was showing off WAY too much skin for my liking.

 _"Talk about a revealing Water Style form."_ Derf said, earning him a slap from me as we focused back on Gahra.

Gahra charged at us, throwing punches at us, but we dodged and blocked them easily before we kicked him back together and slashed him across the chest together. We then switched out Rings and wasted no time using them.

 **CHOINE! BLIZZARD! SAIKO!**

 **BIND! PLEASE!**

Bindings made out of water appeared from multiple magic circles wrapped around the demon curtsy of Kyoko's magic while I threw out a Dragon Freeze albeit a downgraded one since I was in my upgraded Water form, but it did its job of freezing the water binds around Gahra and thus trapping him.

"When I meant that this world is flawed, I mean that there are things that are wrong with it." I said as I continued from where we left off. "My 'high school' and your 'middle school' are just the same schools you remember back when we were younger. The lessons taught weren't even high school level either."

While I spoke, Kyoko and I changed Rings and forms.

 **LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON!**

I donned my Land Style armor while Kyoko changed into what I believe to be her Land Style.

The cuffs of her sleeves and boots had turned yellow. The blue sapphires in her hair had changed into yellow topazes shaped in squares as a beret hat appeared on top of her head while her hair had been curled up. Her coat and mantle remained the same as well as the Driver, but under everything was a yellow dress with a white apron over it as yellow belts over her stomach. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that was a maid outfit under her coat. Anyway, back to the talk at hand.

"Plus, there's also one more thing you missed." I said as I scanned my other Ring.

 **BIG! PLEASE!**

"There is?" Kyoko asked as she scanned the same Ring.

 **BIG! PLEASE!**

Huge magic circles appeared above us before we stuck our hands through and they came out 5 times bigger than us. Together, we positioned out enlarged hands and clapped our hands together; squishing Gahra from within as we pulled back and saw Gahra all thin like a line before he returned to normal, a bit dizzy. How comedic.

"You forgot about Natsu." I said as we both changed Rings and Styles.

 **HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

With the gust of winds, I changed into my Hurricane Style while Kyoko did the same.

The cuffs of her sleeves and boots changed from yellow to green as her socks disappeared. The topazes on her head changed into green emeralds shaped like triangles as her hair was now tied into a ponytail. The dress had disappeared and in place was a skirt and a button up shirt with a green tie as a light green scarf appeared around her neck.

"I forgot about Natsu Onii-chan!?" Kyoko looked surprised like this was the first time she noticed.

"You probably couldn't picture what he looks like since you remember him being younger. Mom and Dad also look the same as well, like they didn't age from when we were young." I said. "Kyoko, this world us just made up of what you remember as a kid with a few things added and adjusted. Does that sound perfect to you?"

"No…It doesn't…" Kyoko said, looking down in shame before turned our attention back to Gahra and switched both our weapons to gun mode. With winds surrounding us, we flew around Gahra, creating a small tornado around him as we shot him with wind bullets left and right before we blew the demon away with our winds and landed.

"Listen, Kyoko." I spoke up. "I happy that you're worried about me and Louise, but you shouldn't try to force someone into doing things that you think is right. Everyone is entitled to their own freedom, don't ever take that away from them, okay?"

"Okay…I'm sorry…" Kyoko said, looking ready to cry, but I stopped them by placing a hand on her head and rubbing it affectionately.

"No crying now." I said as Louise came over to us, smiling and placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"I'm happy that you care so much about me, Kyoko. Thank you." Louise said, smiling at Kyoko in a very sisterly way.

"Onee-chan..."

 **"Ugh…"** Oh? Looks like Gahra's still standing. **"I need some water…"** And right before my eyes, he took out a jug of water out of nowhere. Where did he pull that out from?

"Okay, that's it! I've had it with this idiot!" Louise said before she rummaged through Kyoko, surprising the Cure Rider before the pinkette pulled out her wand that Kyoko was holding and wasted no time casting a spell at Gahra. "This is for Kyoko!"

*BOOM!*

 **"AH!"** Gahra cried out in pain as he flew and landed in a fountain, smoking from Louise's Explosion spell. Garha splashed about before he got up and looked at Louise in surprise. **"That was an Explosion spell! Only a Void Mage could do that!"** He then gasped as if he realized something and that's when he suddenly started shaking. **"A Void Mage…Just like…BRIMIR!"** Suddenly, he roared as his eyes flashed red and suddenly, he started growing and growing until…

"Is that a giant chicken…?" Louise asked, she and Kyoko starting up at the giant beast that Gahra turned into.

"Forgot he could do that." I said as I shifted Derf into my left hand before I took out the one Ring that could help me in this situation. "Girls, leave this to me. Go find some place where you won't be threatened to be crushed."

Both girls nodded and took off running, leaving me with the giant demon bird.

"This will be my first time actually using this Ring. Let's go, Dragon." I said before I flipped the Shift Levers and scanned my Ring.

 **DRAGO RISE! PLEASE!**

I raised my hand into the air and a giant magic circle appeared above me. Appearing above me from the magic circle was a mechanical dragon covered in white armor with gold claws and horns, having a pair of short wings, and has a gemstone on its chest. This was my Phantom, the WizarDragon or just Dragon.

 **"This is the first time you've called through the Ring. Are you ready, Haru?"** Dragon asked as he flew through the air.

"I've been ready!" I said as I switched out my Rings and scanned them.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

From a magic circle, I transformed back into my Flame Style armor while I pulled out my Machine Winger and got on it, revving up the engines as I drove off with Dragon flying next to me. I then hopped onto Dragon's back, the bike splitting in two as they became a new pair of winds for Dragon, leaving me with just the seat and handle bars. Now connected with Dragon, we both took to the air as Gahra started firing fireballs at us.

 **"BRIMIR~!"** Gahra roared or cawed, I really don't know. The point was that he cried out and fired fireball after fireball at us. I maneuvered Dragon to fly out of the way each time, just barely dodging a few times before Dragon fired back with fireballs of his own. But Gahra was huge, as big and as tall as one of the towers here in Tokyo while Dragon was just as big as a house or two so the flames he shot at the demon just grazed and annoyed him.

"This is getting us nowhere." I muttered to myself as Dragon flew the city. Guess I'll have to do what Haruto did in the movie, hit him with a finisher!

Commanding Dragon to fly up, he flew up until he was way over the entire buildings and Gahra who continued to fire giant fireballs at us. The fireballs flew past us as we were too far away for Gahra to aim at as I slipped on the Ring that would take care of this literally overgrown bird.

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

I leaped into the air as the Machine Winger and Dragon separated. Dragon reconfigured itself to look like a giant claw while my bike attached to the back to keep control going. I positioned myself and let my fire magic engulf me, conjuring a flaming enlarged mirage of myself as I kicked against the construct, making us go down like a meter kick.

"Dragon Strike End!" I yelled as my kick connected against Gahra's face, the demon's face melting under the intense heat of my attack as a magic circle appeared for a brief second before Gahra exploded, throwing me back as I flipped and dropped back down to the ground, landing safely as Dragon returned to my Underworld. As for Gahra, he came down and crashed, rolling on the ground in pain before he came to a stop.

"Onii-chan!" I turned to my right and saw the girls running up to me. "You won!"

"Heh, well you know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." I said.

"I can agree with that." Louise said. "Anyway, I think it's time we get back to reality." We both nodded at that.

 **"I don't think so."** That voice! Turning, I saw Xatan and Eel helping Gahra up. On instinct, I pushed Kyoko and Louise behind me, placing a protective arm in front of them while I raised Derf up in sword form.

 **"Master Xatan, that girl is a Void Mage!"** Gahra said while still recovering from our fight.

 **"I know. I saw."** Xatan said as he turned to us. **"I can't let you just take that girl away with you. She's the center of this world. We need her for our revenge."**

"What? Your revenge to destroy every last human in this world?" I said.

 **"No, our rage is not directed towards all of humanity."** Wait, it's not? **"Our rage is only for Brimir and his descendants! And that pink haired girl just so happens to be one of them."**

"You're not getting your hands on either of them!" I said, pushing the girls back further.

 **"We'll see about that. Gahra! Eel!"**

On command, the two stepped forwards and crossed their arms. **"Arm Cross!"**

Xatan drew his rapier and executed his attack. **"Hop, Step, Jump!"**

In retaliation, I jumped too as the both of us struck with both our swords, but his rapier proved to have a longer reach as his attack reached first and threw me back, sending me flying as I rolled on the ground and struggled to get up.

 **"Surviving our Akumazing Attack not once, but twice. Impressive."** Xatan said.

"Onii-chan/Haru!" Calling out in worry, both girls went to run towards me when Eel appeared behind them and grabbed Kyoko, knocking her out with some sort of aura before hitting Louise with a palm strike that send her flying back.

"Girls!" Rage ignited within me as I punched the ground and struggled to get back up on my feet.

 **"You've come far, Haru Yamamoto."** Xatan said as Gahra carried Kyoko over his shoulder. **"But this is where it ends. I won't have you interfere with out plans any longer!"** Suddenly, a big group of monsters comprised of every monster from Kuuga to Blade as well as well as a few Ghouls and Zakennas appeared before me. **"I'll leave it to you guys to take care of him. And kill the Void User while you're at it."**

"Hold it!" I finally got up back to my feet and ran after the Akumaizers who attempted to take their leave. "Give Kyoko back you bastards!"

Immediately, the group of monsters got in my way. Abandoning the graceful style I had used with Kyoko, I randomly punched and kicked anyone who got in my way. I blocked weapons with Derf and slashed back, but there was too many crowding around, barely giving me space to swing Derf before I was assaulted with punches, kicks, sword slashes, and stabs which sent me flying out of the entire mass. I gritted my teeth in frustration before I forced myself up only to see the Akumaizers finally making their escape.

The Akumaizers had gotten away with my sister! That fact alone made something within me…snap.

"rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 _"Onii…chan…" Kyoko muttered, extending her hand out as light left from it before she fell unconscious and was taken away._

 _Louise regained conscious when Haru suddenly roared. Looking up, a shockwave was occurring just from Haru roaring, surprising and actually scaring the group of monsters before a black onyx Ring appeared from within Haru. Louise knew that Ring._

 _"Oh no…" Louise muttered as the phenomenon that occurred in Albion was about to repeat itself._

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 _Unlike before, the Driver spoke in deep, dark tone as the black Ring flew around like it had a mind of its own before it slipped into Haru's hand, replacing his Flame Ring before he scanned the Ring._

 **GRIM REAPER! PLEASE! JIGOKU! JIGOKU! JIGOKU!**

 _A black magic circle surrounded by swirling shadows appeared above Haru and slowly came down upon him, changing him into a form Louise had only seen once and was not too keen on seeing it again._

 _Haru was garbed in his normal black suit, but for some reason, it looked even blacker. The gems of his armor were onyx black. On his shoulder guards, the dragon symbols have been replaced with a skull symbol with the teeth as sharp as fangs. The area around his mouth was now a mouth guard with marks that looked like teeth. Around him was a black cloak with a hood that covered half of his helmet, making it difficult to see his 'eyes'. His fingertips have also developed into claws, looking sharp enough to tear a man in two._

 _Haru wasn't the only one to undergo a change as black aura manifested and swirled around Derf, transforming him from a sword and gun combo to a deadly looking scythe with a skull situated at where the blade and shaft met._

Whoa! Hold it! What is that!?

That would be something I've dubbed my Grim Reaper Style form. Now, Louise, if you could continue. I don't remember much about this part.

Right. Now, where was I…?

 _Now garbed in the Basic Form of his Grim Reaper Style, Haru twirled his scythe around before he stabbed the blade into the ground, a crack forming. The group of monsters separated into two to avoid the crack, but was quickly surprised when fire erupted from the crack. Then, skeletons rose from the crack, climbing out with weapons and shields in bony hands._

 ** _"Kill."_** _It was just a single word, but it was enough to send chills down everyone spines as on Haru's command, the army of skeletons screeched before they charged at the group of monsters._

 _Refusing to be intimidated, the group of monsters attacked. At first, the monsters were the one's winning. Their powers overpowered the skeletons easily as the much bigger monsters simply stopped are crushed any under their feet. But what the army of skeletons lacked in power, they made up for it with overwhelming numbers. From the crack, more skeletons emerged as the ones that were destroyed and crushed earlier simply pulled themselves together whether even when some of them were nothing more than pieces. With overwhelming numbers on their side, the monsters found themselves hard pressed as they were assaulted from all sides. Some weren't that worried as their skin easily withstood their swords, but other monsters weren't as lucky as they were slashed from all over and stabbed and killed. The bigger monsters found themselves being covered by them as they lost their balance and fell down._

 _Meanwhile, Haru slowly walked towards all the action, dragging his scythe against the ground as the blade cased sparks on the ground to appear from time to time before he took action and jumped in. He came down upon an Orphnoch and killed it with one single slice of his scythe, the Orphnoch exploding right in front of him before he shot forward and started swinging his scythe in a wild fashion. Heads were lost from their bodies, arms and legs were sliced off, and explosions littered the field all around the being that appeared to be the Grim Reaper before everyone's eyes._

 _"Haru…" Louise struggled, but she managed to get up to her feet. That palm strike from earlier had hurt! Wiping blood from her lip, she turned her focus on Haru who was still rampaging with his army of skeletons._

 _"That's enough, Haru." Louise spoke her words in a quiet tone before she raised the volume. "You can't save Kyoko if you're like this! As your master, I order you to stop!" Wiping out her arm, she casted her magic upon Haru. The results were as she expected._

*BOOM!*

 _An explosion struck Haru right in the face. Louise had made sure to put enough magic in that spell to send Haru flying which he did as he flew and came down, skidding across the ground before he came to a stop._

 _Under the helmet, Haru's face showed no emotion. But inside, he was a raging storm that would burst out at any second. Not even somewhat hurt by the explosion, he got…when he felt something._

 ** _"Hm…?"_** _With what little conscious he had, Haru looked down to his hand and felt that something was under it. Lifting his hand up, what he saw a Ring. But this was no ordinary Ring. Unlike his other Rings where they depicted his Phantom, Dragon, this one depicted a head of another Rider._

 ** _"This is…"_** _Tiny flashes of light caught his attention and he looked up to see that more Rings depicting Rider heads were scattered all around him. Suddenly, as if they had a mind of their own, they glowed and floated around Haru, surrounding him in light before they stopped, leaving a back to normal Haru in his Flame Style armor._

* * *

I felt control over my own body again, telling me that I was out of my Reaper Style. The skeletons that I had summoned all vanished into dust, weapons, bones, and all, leaving me alone. But that didn't bother me as right before my eyes were the one and only…

"Rider Rings…" I muttered as I looked at each Ring before me.

There was Ryuki, Blade, Faiz, Accel, Fourze, OOO, and are those Eternal, Gaim, and Drive?

"Haru!" I heard the shout coming from Louise and I looked up to see some of the remaining monster advancing towards Louise.

"Shit!" I cursed as I grabbed a random Ring, the Fourze Ring, and quickly used it.

 **FOURZE! PLEASE! RIDER, RIDER, RIDER!**

After that, I waited, and waited, and waited…but nothing happened.

"Shit! A dud!?" I said but I had no time to dwell on it. I had to save Loui-!

"Rider Tailspin Crusher!" A loud voice interrupted my thoughts when an orange tornado of power flew past me, surprising me as it spun in the air and came down upon the monsters that targeted Louise. They were easily destroyed under the power the finisher. Once that happened, a figure landed right in front of Louise before the sound of a switch being turned off turned the figure white.

"No…way…" I couldn't believe my eyes. Wearing a sort of white space suit on, a helmet that was shaped like rocket and the lenses orange, an orange circle on the right arm, a black square on the left arm, a blue X on the right leg, and a yellow triangle on the left leg as a small jet pack was situated at the back.

"Wh…Who are you?" Louise asked the figure in front of her.

"Me? I'm Fourze, Kamen Rider Fourze." At that introduction, I couldn't keep my inner otaku down.

"Fourze Kitaaaaaaaaaa!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, thrusting my arms up into the air before gathering all the Rings and ran towards Louise and Fourze. "Louise, you okay?"

"I'm fine, but why did you shout like that?" Louise asked.

"Because the one and only Gentaro Kisaragi is here!" I said, an excited smile on my face.

"Actually, I'm not Gentaro." Fourze said.

…

…

…

"…You're not?" I said with surprise and a bit of disappointment in my voice.

"Names Haru Yamamoto. Remember it or don't, it's up to you."

…

…

…

"What?" Both Louise and I said in shock. Did…Did this guy just say that…

"Hey," Fourze spoke up. "Mind using those other Rings of yours? We've still got some company." He pointed and we both turned to see the last of the monsters before us.

"Uh, right." I said before slipping on another Ring. I stared at it, wondering what would happen before I scanned it and the others in quick session.

 **FAIZ! PLEASE!**

 **BLADE! PLEASE!**

 **ACCEL! PLEASE!**

 **RYUKI! PLEASE!**

 **OOO! PLEASE!**

 **GAIM! PLEASE!**

 **DRIVE! PLEASE!**

I hesitated when I slipped on the Eternal Ring. Eternal's an Evil Rider after all, but I need all the help I can get right now.

 **ETERNAL! PLEASE!**

 **RIDER, RIDER, RIDER!**

Once I was finally done scanning Rings, eight multi-colored magic circles appeared before us and appearing from then were eight armored men.

The first Rider wore a black body suit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. His hands had metal fingertips with bands on the wrists and elbows. He also had a helmet on that was black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. On the helmet was a small silver mouth piece that had designs that resembled teeth. On his left leg, from the knee down, was a metal brace. This is Kamen Rider Faiz.

The second wore a pure blue bodysuit. Around his waist was the Blay Buckle as the torso armor was silver with a suit of spade at the center as the shoulder pads were flat with golden decorations on the arms and spade on the top. Gold bands were wrapped around his wrists and crisscrossed strips of metal were on the boots. Strapped on his left arm was Rouze Absorber. His helmet was blue with a silver face and a single horn rising up, emulating a rhino beetle. This is Kamen Rider Blade.

The third Rider wore armor that was mostly red and quite bulky too as silver paneling were on the legs. The torso armor seemed to resemble the grill of a car with black gears around his ankles. On his back was some sort of backpack made up of folded motorcycle parts. Like his armor, his helmet was mostly red as a glowing blue circular set of lights acted as the visor as a silver 'A' was in front of a another metal 'A' acting as a horn. Around the waist was some sort of belt that looked like a set of motorcycle handle bars with a red looking memory stick in it. Upon closer look, it had an 'A' that was decorated like a speed meter. This is Kamen Rider Accel.

The fourth Rider a wore a red body suit with black boots and black armbands as well as shoulder pads, all of which had silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with silver pectorals and abdomen. On his left arm was a gauntlet shaped like a dragon's head with yellow eyes and a black and silver snout as a handle extended from the front to fit in his hands. His helmet was black with a silver faceplate with a grille over two large eyes. On the forehead was a dragon head-like symbol. Around his waist was a silver belt with silver sockets on the sides. In the middle was a slot and in the slot was a black case with a golden dragon symbol on the front. This is Kamen Rider Ryuki.

The fifth Rider wore a helmet that was mainly black, save for the red face plate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and the head lens were green eyepieces. Running from his chin and down to his neck was a red line that connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. The yellow lines ran down the arms and into the yellow gauntlets. Lastly, the legs were minimally covered with segmented green armor not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest. This is Kamen Rider OOO.

The sixth Rider wore a dark blue body suit which had quilted leather. On his arms and legs were golden bracers and leg covering which added extra protection. On his side was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard and the cross like guard that actually doubled as a gun. Around his waist was the Sengoku Driver. On the left side was a sword-shaped lever and on the right was an image indicator. In the center was what looked to be a lock depicting an orange slice as the lower part depicted a sword that looked like an orange slice? The man also wore a blue helmet with a sword-like decoration on his forehead along with a silver mouth guard. On the back of the helmet, studded steel decorated it as it looked like orange slices as well as the visor. The armor was also another eye catching thing, called the Orange Arms Part. This is Kamen Rider Gaim.

The seventh Rider wore armor that was red and greatly resembled a car. He wore a black body suit with white lines that ran down his arms and legs. He had red armored boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wrist bands, the right showing more silver as the left wrist was occupied by the brace, a red band wrapped around it. His shoulders were protected by pointed shoulder pads, and the chest armor was red with a black line across as it looked like something had to go there. There was a tire around his chest, giving him more of a racer appearance. Finally, his helmet greatly resembled a car, colored red with two white lines that left a thin blue line that was hardly noticeable. The lens resembled a car's headlights, a silver 'R' was on his forehead, the top of the helmet had a rear wing, giving him more of that race car feature, and finally, a silver mouth piece. This is Kamen Rider Drive.

The eighteen and last Rider wore armor that was mostly white. The chest armor, legs, shoulder pads, helmet, everything was pure white. The only things that were white were the black outlines on the shoulder pads, the bands around his wrist and ankles that had blue flame-like patterns, the blue flame patterns on his arms that extended just past his elbows, the rows of Maximum Drive slots rowed up like bandoleers, four on the right arm, six on his left thigh, and ten on the frontal harness on his breast plate with four at the back, the Lost Driver around his waist, and the black cape/cloak. Tri-pronged horns grew from the helmet with a tiny red at the center, and yellow lenses acting as the eyes. This is Kamen Rider Eternal.

I couldn't help, but stare in awe. Here before me were eight other Kamen Riders, nine if your count Fourze right here. Speaking of Fourze…

"Kamen Rider Kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted, making the eight Rider jump in surprise before they turned to us.

"What the hell!? Where are we!?" Ryuki said, just now realizing that he was surrounded by other Riders.

"Something tells me that I'm no longer in Central." OOO said.

"Were you the one who brought us here?" Accel said to me, bring out his signature weapon, the Engine Blade, and pointed it at me.

"Whoa! Hold it! Hear me out!" I said, backing away a bit. "I need your help."

"With what?" Faiz asked.

"With that." Fourze said, pointing over to the monsters.

The eight Riders turned and saw the monsters.

"What the hell did you bring us into?" Eternal asked as the others realized the Evil Rider standing next to them.

"I'll explain once we take care of these guys." I said, me and Fourze standing next to the Riders as I brought out Derf, now back as the WizardSwordGun.

"Something tells me that you're not Haruto Souma." Blade said.

"Who are you?" Gaim asked.

I glanced at Fourze, wondering how he'll react, before I thought fuck it and said, "Haru Yamamoto."

"Huh?" All nine Riders said before they all said, "But my names Haru Yama…mo…" They all stopped as we all looked at one another. There's no way…

 **"Um, men?"** Snapping us out of our stupor was none other than Krim Steinbelt aka Belt-san, Drive's belt. **"I'm sure we all have questions, but how about we focus on the monsters that are charging towards us."**

True to the talking belt's word, the group of monsters were charging towards us right now.

"Guess we'll have to talk later." Drive said before he got into a stance before he charged ahead of the group.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ryuki said, chasing after the car-themed Rider.

"Oi! Baka! Don't charge ahead by yourself!" Accel said before he went after the two.

"Guess we all better go." Faiz said before with a flick of his wrist, we all charged, leaving Louise behind and safe.

I jumped and delivered an axe kick down upon a Grongi, slamming his head down into the ground I spun around on its head and blocked a sword strike from an Orphnoch. Kicking the used to be human, I slashed it across the chest before I kicked an attacking Undead behind me and spun around, slashing all the monsters all around me. I saw another group of monsters and watched as they fired energy blasts at me. Quickly, I took off running, dodging and rolling out of the way of the explosions all around me before I jumped and came down with a drop kick down on a Lord, stomping on the head for good measure before I flipped out of the way of spear attacks from Ghouls. Spinning around midair, I switched Derf to gun mode and fired a barrage of bullets that struck all the Ghouls and made them stumble back. A Grongi wielding a sharp sword leaped towards me and came down with an overhead slash. Quickly, I blocked the sword with my gun and grabbed the blade, moving it aside to fire bullets at close range, igniting sparks which mad the Grongi cry out in pain before I let go of the blade and kicked the Grongi away. I then opened Derf's Hand Author and scanned the Flame Ring.

 **FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HI! HI! HI!**

Spinning around, I pulled the trigger multiple times, firing fireballs that struck everything around me and ignited everything in flames which later became explosions. Blowing the smoking barrel, I turned to see how the others were. What I saw surprised me.

 **(BGM: Infinite Stratos OST: 01-The Battle of IS)**

 **[BYAKUSHIKI!** **ON!]**

Whitish-blue hologram blocks surrounded his left arm before they came together and formed a huge white gauntlet with blue outlines and a dark black clawed hand. Appearing in his hand was a metal sword before parts of it moved back as an energy blade formed. That's new.

Fourze's jet pack ignited, giving him an extra boost to jump into the air as he came down and swung his blade in an overhead slash, easily slicing an Undead in half before he moved onto the next one next to him, slicing the thing in two as if the thing was nothing more than butter. He shifted the sword in his right hand before his gauntlet hand shifted and pulled back, revealing a barrel. He took aim at a group of monsters before he fired, a blast of particle energy soaring before it slammed into the monster ahead of the group and exploded, taking the others with it. An Orphnoch tried to attack Fourze from behind, but without even looking, the space-themed Rider stabbed his energy sword behind him, the blade easily going through the Orphnoch's stomach before it exploded.

 **(BGM: Senki Zesshou Symphogear-Makyuu Ichii-Bal-Off Vocal)**

Looking over to Faiz, I saw him jump into a dense crowd of monsters, kicking a Lord in the head before knee striking an Undead before coming down and rolled back up. An Orphnoch threw a punch, but he ducked under it and threw an elbow strike to the Orphnoch's gut, making it stumble back before he grabbed its head and brought down where he slammed right into his knee strike. He then threw the Orphnoch at his comrades where they clumsily caught him before Faiz equipped his Faiz Shot to his hand and sent a charged punched towards the group, blowing them away as they exploded soon after. Two Ghouls came from both sides, trusting their spears, but Faiz caught the one nearest to him and took away the spear, using it to block the other one before he kicked the Ghoul back before turning around and striking the other one. He then opened up the Faiz Phone and pressed ENTER.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Deciding to finish things up, he jumped into the air, brought his charged first back before he came back down and slammed his fist down to the ground, sending a shock wave that sent many back.

 **(Fire Emblem Fates OST: Road Taken-Roar Ver.-)**

Looking over to Blade, I saw him taking on the group that had the most Undeads. He blocked a strike aimed for his head before kicking back the Undead and stabbing it through the chest, I now knew that it wasn't a real Undead as it exploded and nothing remained. Blade seemed to realize this too, but it didn't let him bother him as he pressed on. What surprised me is that he drew out a second sword. It was a beautiful golden sword with three spiked prongs at the bottom with two curved in a U shape while two more were at the hand, the center being the blade. With both blades in hand, he charged at the group with great ferocity. He slashed a Ghoul across the chest, spun around and slashed an Undead across the chest, gave an X slash to another Undead, and so on. He then threw his golden blade up into the air before fanning out his Rouze Cards and took one before slashing it across his blade.

 **THUNDER!**

Holding the Blay Rouzer in a reverse grip, he stabbed the blade into the ground and sent an electric shockwave, stunning everything around him before he caught his golden blade and took down each and every last one of them.

 **(BGM: Accel World OST: Silver Wing)**

The sounds of slashing, sparks, and many pained cried drew my attention to Accel. Wielding the heavy Engine Blade as if it were a feather in his hands, he slashed and knocked back anyone dumb enough to get in his way. His Engine Blade must have been set to Elec cause every time he slashed someone, a static of electricity could be seen. He blocked a claw strike from a Mirror Monster before pushing the hand back and punched the thing right in the face before giving it a good hard slash across the chest before kicking it back sending it flying back. He then raised the Engine Blade and pulled the trigger.

 **JET!**

Wasting no time, he swung forward and sent forth energy slashes that struck multiple monsters, making them fall to the ground and explode. He then turned around and did the same to another group, and another, and then another.

 **(BGM: Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST: Magia)**

Looking over to Ryuki, I was surprised to see him sending multiple Mirror Monsters flying in a barrage of punches and kicks. Another Mirror Monster went for a punch, but he batted the strike aside and sent a fist that sunk deep into the Mirror Monsters gut, making it gasp before it was sent flying. Ryuki turned and blocked a sword strike from an Orphnoch with his Drag Visor and punched the Orphnoch in the face before jumping and threw a spinning roundhouse kick to the face, sending the Orphnoch flying and spinning out of control. Landing back on his feet, he drew a card from his deck and placed it into his Drag Visor.

 **STRIKE VENT**

From a nearby window, it flashed before something shot out and Ryuki easily caught it as the thing Drag Claw. Then, from the window, it shined again before Ryuki's Contact Monster, Dragreder appeared and circled around Ryuki, intimidating the monsters as Ryuki thrusted the Drag Claw forward, commanding his Contact Monster to send out flames which mixed in with the flames from the Drag Claw, burning and destroying a great amount of monsters.

 **(BGM: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 3-The Intrepid)**

A cry made me turn and see OOO slashing a Lord across the chest before slashing a Grongi and then kicking it back. Bullets and arrows from Orphnochs were fired at OOO, but he expertly blocked them and charged at the two. They tried firing again, but he kept blocking them before he was finally close enough and slashed the two and kicked them back. The roar of a Zakenna made him turned around to see it throw a giant fist at him. Using his Batta Legs, he jumped back a good distance before he stabbed his sword, the Medajalibur, and did something that surprised many. He slapped his hands before he slammed down on the ground. Sparks flew before the ground gave away as what sank in was used to send spikes of earth at the Zakenna, trapping it as its arms and legs were stabbed through, making it unable to move. He then grabbed his weapon and inserted two Cell Medals before grabbing the O Scanner and scanned his weapon.

 **DOUBLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO kneeled down, sword pulled back before he slashed forward, shouting, "Seiya!" before striking the Zakenna as it plus reality were sliced. The two fell before reality righted itself up, but not the Zakenna as it exploded.

 **(BGM: Fire Emblem Awakening OST: Id-Purpose Ver.-)**

With both swords in hand, Gaim slashed those around him, Grongi, Lord, Mirror Monster, Orphnoch, and Undead. He easily blocked an attack from a Lord before kicking it back and slashed it with both his swords and turned his attention to the others. He blocked and slashed another Lord before deflecting an attack from a Grongi, slashing its back before turning to block another attack from an Orphnoch. He pulled the Pallet Slide back and fired four shots at the grey colored being, making it stumble back and gave Gaim enough room to deliver an X slash across its chest. Seeing that he still had a lot left, he grabbed the Cutting Blade of his Sengoku Driver and gave his Lockseed a single slice.'

 ** _SOIYA! ORNAGE SQUASH!_**

Raising both blades up, he swung his arms outward, sending a circular energy slash that extended out, forming a holographic orange slice as those caught in the attack exploded.

 **(BGM: Date A Live OST: Pride)**

The sounds of tires screeching drew my attention and I saw Drive wielding the Handle-Ken and Door-Ju in both hands skidded across the field like a car, shooting and slashing those nearby as he swerved to a stop. He shot two Ghouls in the face before he ran forward; swing the Handle-Ken wildly as those unlucky enough to get near were thrown back. Some monster grouped up and fired at Drive, but he lifted up the Door-Ju and a projection of a car door appeared, blocking their attacks before the projection went down and he fired back, running up to them as he kept shooting. One ran up to him and attempted to hit him with its claws, but Drive easily blocked the attack with his sword and kicked the monster back before he gave the Handle-Ken a turn.

 **TURN!**

Drive spun around at fast speeds, slashing those around him before he gave it another turn.

 **TURN!**

Once again, the attacking came only this time Drive spun the other way. He then gave it one more turn.

 **U-TURN!**

Now spinning around like a madman, Drive spun around everywhere, striking many around him. A Zakenna attempted to stop him, but it lost its hand in the process.

 **(BGM: Akame ga Kill OST: Kinpaku)**

The sounds screams, yes actual screams, caught my attention and I turned to see Eternal…destroying everything. Like a black shadow, he sped past many monsters before he came to a stop behind them. Many were left in confusion before they found their heads falling off their bodies. A Ghoul and a Grongi attempted to strike his back, but he turned faster than they thought, striking both with a jumping axe kick, sending both flying. He landed back down on his two feet as if nothing ever happened. Then, he pulled out not one, but _two_ Trigger Memories! He inserted one into a random slot in his chest before inserting the other one into his Eternal Edge.

 **TRIGGER!**

 **TRIGGER!**

Appearing in his left hand was a white and black Trigger Magnum while his combat knife glowed before it turned into something that looked like a cross between a sniper and a machine gun as said unknown was in machine gum mode. Wielding both guns, he fired a barrage of bullets and to my amazement, none of the bullets missed as all of them found a target to embed themselves in. Even with the helmet, there was a gleam in Eternal's eyes as with deadly accuracy kept firing as his magnum fired regular bullets while his unknown machine gun fired energy blasts that quickly took care of all the enemies around him. Out of everyone, Eternal took down the most in the least amount of time.

 **(BGM End)**

Soon, every last monster was finally defeated, we all gathered together. Louise stood by my side as each and every Rider looked at one another, including me. There was a feeling in the air, one filled with confusion and caution. Finally, we all slowly reached for our belts, canceling our transformations and leaving us all in our civilian forms and with familiar faces.

Standing right before me were eight other me's! No joke, same hair, same eyes, and the same look that made everyone look like Shinn Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny. Although, we all weren't the same. A few looked to be my age while a few others looked older than the rest of us. Not only that, but they were all dressed differently.

Fourze me was dressed in a grey business suit. Grey khaki pants, a grey business overcoat over a formal white shirt. The only thing that wasn't grey was the black tie and the out of place flaming colored sneakers. Out of all of us, Fourze seemed to be the oldest, at least 25 years old if I had to guess.

Faiz me was dressed in a black trench coat over a plain white T-shirt, blue denim jeans, and brown dress shoes. He appeared to be at least 20 years old.

Blade seemed a bit older then Faiz, maybe about a year or two. He wore a blue jacket over a white shirt which was covered by white chest armor plate as a midnight blue scarf adorned his neck. Blue pants covered his legs as armored boots and gauntlets protected his legs and arms.

Accel seemed close to my age, but still a bit younger so maybe 16? His outfit was very reminiscent to the original Kamen Rider Accel, Ryu Terui, which consisted of black combat boots, red pants, and a red leather jacket over a black shirt. However, there was no symbol on the back of the jacket as on his shirt was the Gurren Lagann symbol.

Ryuki me seemed to be the youngest out of all of us, 15 years old. He wore a beige overcoat and beige khaki pants with regular looking red sneakers. Judging by how the whole thing looks like a uniform, he must still be in school. And his eyes…he hasn't faced loss like me.

OOO looked slightly older than me, probably 18 years old. He wore a brown poncho over a black shirt, brown cargo pants, and dark brown traveling boots. Out of all of us, he looked like he was just out traveling.

Gaim seemed to be the same age as Blade if not slightly older. He wore a black long coat with a hood as Gaim's symbol was sewn in orange on the back. Under the coat, Gaim wore a white shirt and tan cargo pants with brown combat boots.

Drive looked like he was the same age as Accel. Like Ryuki, he was dressed in some sort of school uniform which consisted of a black overcoat over a formal white shirt with a blue striped tie, grey khaki pants, and black dress shows.

Finally, Eternal me seemed to be between Faiz and OOO so 19 years old. He wore a white trench coat with tattered ends over a black shirt, beige colored pants, and black combat boots. There was this look in his eyes that told me a lot. That this guy has killed a lot more people than even me and that's saying something. Then again, he is Kamen Rider Eternal.

 **"…Well,"** Belt-san was the one to break to silence for us. **"This is a surprise."**

"You're telling us." Accel said as we all gave each other another look to make sure our eyes weren't fooling us. One blink, two blinks, three blinks…nope, still seeing other me's.

"S-So many Haru's…" Louise said as I can't help, but think that she was thinking something negative and it involved me.

"Seeing as one of us is Wizard, I'm guessing you summoned us through the Rider Rings." Eternal said to me.

I nodded. "That's right. I'm surprised that there are so many of me."

"I guess we can check off another thing in the multiverse theory that's true now." OOO said.

"Judging from this setting, I'm guessing Movie War Ultimatum?" Blade asked and I nodded.

"What's Movie War Ultimatum?" Ryuki spoke as he, Accel, Gaim, and Drive were the only ones that looked confused.

"You don't know what Movie War Ultimatum is? Haven't you seen it?" Faiz asked only getting shakes of the head.

"I have a bit of amnesia, so I don't really know a lot about my past." Gaim said, surprising us a bit.

"Okay, you I get," I said to Gaim before turning to the other three. "But how do you guys not know Movie War Ultimatum?"

"How do you expect us to know? This is the first time I've seen other people with 'Kamen Rider' to their name. I thought I was the only one." Accel said.

"And I thought me and my friends were the only Kamen Riders." Ryuki said.

"The only other Kamen Rider I know is Tobiichi's brother." Drive said as Belt-san made a noise and face that he agreed with him.

No way…How is this possible. Judging from the other me's, they're like me. Taken from their own world and became Kamen Riders through some unknown force. If what Gaim said is true, then that puts him on the same boat as us. But those three…

"Natural born Riders." OOO spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Fourze asked.

"These guys were never taken from their world like us." OOO said. "If they were never taken from their world and still become Kamen Riders, then that makes them natural born Riders."

"Hold on, did you say world?" Gaim asked, but no one answered him.

"Natural born Riders? What do you mean by that?" Accel asked.

Instead of answering him, OOO asked, "Tell me; does the names Double, Agito, Decade, or Ichigo sound familiar to you?" Accel, Ryuki, and Drive all shook their heads. "Then it looks like my theory was correct."

"Hey, you still haven't explained what this theory of yours is." Drive said.

"That's not important right now." Eternal said before turning to me. "You were the one who brought us here which means you can send us back, right?"

"Huh?" I said. "Well, yeah. I can send any of you back if I wanted."

"Good." Eternal said. "I don't know about some of us, but there are things I need to do and I can't waste my time being here."

"I agree." Accel said. "I've got better things to do than help you with whatever problem you have on your hands."

"What!?" I said, shocked and angry. "Don't you even care what happens to Kyoko!?"

That got them all to freeze up and look at me.

"Kyoko? As in…my, I mean, our sister?" Faiz asked, correcting himself so he spoke for everyone.

I answered Faiz with a simple nod of my head. They all looked at one another for just a sec before turned to me and said at the same time, "We're listening."

* * *

 **(With the Akumaizers)**

 ** _"You sure gave me a lot of trouble."_** _Xatan said as he and his bothers walked into the warehoused that housed the armored truck._

 ** _"I'm deeply sorry, master Xatan."_** _Gahra said. **"But that girl was-!"**_

 ** _"We know, Gahra."_** _Xatan interrupted the muscle head. **"Just like Eel here, you'll get your revenge. Samuel, Marcus, Betty, they're deaths will not be taken likely."**_

 ** _"Master Xatan, perhaps we should use that last resort plan. I sensed nine unknown life signatures just appear."_** _Eel said._

 ** _"While I'd hate to use that plan, if it comes to it then we'll do it."_** _Xatan said before he jumped onto the truck. **"For now, get one. The finale is about to begin and I want it to be as flashy as possible."**_

 ** _"Yes, Master Xatan."_** _Both demons said before they entered the special space inside the truck they had created before the truck took off with an army of monsters following close behind._

 ** _"Hm?"_** _Xatan looked up and saw what was in front of them. **"Well, well, well. Looks like he survived."**_

 _"Ugh…" Slowly, Kyoko started to regain conscious and the first thing she knew that she was binded to some rock, unable to escape._

 ** _"And it looks like our Sleeping Dreamer is awake."_** _Xatan said._

 _"Where am I?" Kyoko said before she saw what the demons had been looking at. Looking through some sort of window that showed them the outside stood her big brother…plus eight more!?_

 ** _"Why are there more of them!?"_** _Gahra asked, confused as to why there were so many Haru's._

 ** _"I don't know, but it's interesting."_** _Xatan said. **"Let's give them something to chew on."**_

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

"There they are." I said as not too far from us were a big group of monsters plus an armored truck. No doubt the Akumaizers and Kyoko are in there.

"We're going in, right?" Fourze said as he and the others took out their Drivers.

"Yeah." I said as I slipped on my Rings. "We're gonna make them sorry for even touching Kyoko."

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"Heh." Faiz laughed as he and the others put on their Drivers. "She may not be any of our real sisters, but she's still Kyoko all the same."

"Time to send these guys back to where they belong." Eternal said.

"Then let's get this show on the road already!" Ryuki said.

"Hey, Ryuki, quick question." I said, making him turn to me.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever killed anyone before?"

"What!? No!" Ryuki said. "Sure I send thugs to the hospital from time to time and I go a bit too far, but I don't kill. That's just wrong."

Those words…Only the past me would say those words.

"Sorry, was just asking." I said. "Now then, let's get this show on the road!" The other me's nodded and got ready. Accel and Eternal took out their Memories, OOO took out his Medals, Ryuki held up his Deck, Faiz took out his Faiz Phone, Blade slipped the Change Ace card into the Blat Buckle, Gaim took out an Orange Lockseed, Drive turned the 'key' on Belt-san, Fourze flipped the switches on his belt, and I simply held up my Ring slipping down the visor.

 ** _ORANGE!_**

 **[3]**

 **ACCEL!**

 **[2]**

 **ETERNAL!**

 **[1]**

 **STANDING BY**

"HENSHIN!"

 ** _SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANMICHI ON STAGE!_**

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

 **ACCEL!**

 **ETERNAL!**

 **COMPLETE**

 **TURN UP!**

 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

"Alright you creeps…Hitoppashiri tsukiaeyo(Let's go for a ride)!" Drive said, getting into a stance.

"Koko kara wa oretachi no sutēji da(This is our stage now)!" Gaim said, drawing his swords and getting into a stance.

"Uchu Kitaaaa(It's space time)! Taiman harasete morau ze(Let's settle this one-on-one)!" Fourze said even though we're all in a group.

"You all better be prepared…because I'm about to give you all a one way ticket to hell!" Eternal said.

"Yosha(Alright!)!" Ryuki said, pumping himself up like how the original Ryuki would do before a fight.

"Sa, Furikiru ze(Now, let's shake it off)!" Accel said.

Blade and OOO just got themselves ready while Faiz simply flicked his wrist.

"From here on…This is the Kamen Riders' Showtime!" I said before slipping on another Ring and turned to Louise. "Stay close to me. We're getting Kyoko back together." She nodded in agreement before I flipped the Shift Levers and scanned the Ring.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A big magic circle, and I mean REALLY big appeared in front of all of us and we all wasted no time running through it. Coming out on the other side, we all rode on, or in in Drive's case, our Rider Machines. Accel simply transformed into Bike mode and Eternal was on a bike that bared an uncanny resemblance to Kamen Rider Double's HardBoilder except the front was white, the back was azure blue, and at the sides was a golden E.

"Ikuze!" Fourze shouted as we all drove. Louise was riding with me as we approached the armored truck.

The group of monsters met to intercept us, but all either ran over them or jumped over them. We all had one goal and that was to save Kyoko. We don't have time to deal with these guys. Unfortunately, it seems they weren't gonna let us simply drive away as bikes appeared before them. Those that could drive got on and those couldn't simply got on with someone else and soon they chased after us.

"We got company!" Ryuki shouted while driving in his Rider Shooter.

"Belt-san! A little help?" Drive asked.

 **"I'm on it!"** Belt-san responded before shouting out, **"FLARE, SPIKE, SHADOW!"**

Suddenly, the left front tire as well as the extra tires on its back changed. The left front turned orange with a flaming design, the right extra tire back green with dangerous looking spikes, and the left extra tire became purple and resembled a shuriken. Once they appeared, the orange wheel ignited in flames while the two tires in the back fired hologram spikes and shurikens that struck and destroyed some of the monsters behind us. Meanwhile, Ryuki drew a card from his deck and slotted it into his Drag Visor.

 **ADVENT**

The window covering of Ryuki's Rider Shooter shined before his Contract Monster, Dragreder appeared from it and flew towards the group behind us, firing fireballs one after the other. At the same, Eternal got out his Eternal Edge and a Trigger Memory before inserting it into the combat knife.

 **TRIGGER!**

Once again, the knife turned into that unknown gun in machine mode as Eternal turned and fire behind him, striking many. However try as they might, some still manage to catch up to us. One drove up next to me and attempted to grab Louise, but I batted aside the hand and kicked the rider off the bike, making said bike swerve until it fell down on its side. Other's had similar experiences as monsters drove up to them and attempted to knock them off, but they fought back, punching and kicking the riders away from them. Eternal, Drive, and Dragreder did their best to assist us, but there was only so much they could hit. I drew Derf in gun mode and started firing, helping out as more and more riders caught up to us. Suddenly, many Riders were knocked over or crushed when something resembling the RevolGarry only white with yellow 'eyes' appeared. This must belong to Eternal if the color was anything to go by. Inside were the Gunner A, the Turbuler unit, and the Splasher unit.

"Use those!" Eternal shouted to Accel and he thanked him before backpedaling into the Eternal themed RevolGarry, equipping the first thing he drove into which was the Gunner A thus becoming the AccelGunner.

Now armed with the Gaia Cannon and Gatling Wheel, Accel drove out and started shooting nonstop, cannons shots blowing way many while the Gatling Wheel took care of those close to us. Eternal soon followed Accel's example and backpedaled into the Garry, detaching the back part before the wheel spun and he soon quipped the Turbuler unit. Extending the wings, Eternal took off as he took out his second Trigger Memory and inserted it into a ransom slot before his Eternal themed Trigger Magnum appeared in his other hand. He then took out his Eternal memory and inserted it into the Magnum before switching the gun to Maximum Drive mode.

 **ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

In the air and armed with two very dangerous guns, Eternal rained down shots of azure fire and energy down upon the enemies around us plus the struck that was attempting to escape. Explosions littered the field as me and the others here on the ground made sure not to get in Eternal's line of sight or else we'll be more than burnt toast.

"Louise, see if you can hit that truck with an explosion!" I shouted over all the action.

"I'll try!" Louise said before she stood up, taking care to not fall off which was hard since I had to constantly turn from time to time. Whipping out her wand, she casted small explosion spells at the armored truck. She casted five times, but only two managed to hit as the rest just simply exploded next to it. "Ugh, I can't get a proper aim with all this action!"

"Then I guess we'll just have to get in closer!" I said as I revved the engines and sped up.

"Hey! No free rides!" Ryuki shouted when two Ghouls jumped on top of his Ride Shooter and started to strike at the covering.

 **BOOSTER TRIDORON!**

Suddenly, energy shots were fired and the Ghouls were knocked off and destroyed. Looking to see who had helped, it was Drive with the Ride Boosters attached to the Tridoron, giving it flight capabilities as the flying car flew down to Ryuki.

"You okay?" Drive asked.

"Peachy." Ryuki said as he did something to his Ride Shooter before he unbuckled himself and jumped onto the one of the Boosters. Meanwhile, his Rider Shooter continued on at its top speed, 930 km/h, easily catching up to the truck as it crashed into the truck, knocking off some monster that were on said truck and destroying the back tires, slowing it down immensely, but it still had enough wheels to probably drive itself.

"That was reckless!" Blade shouted, slashing a monster that drove up next to him.

"Like you're one to talk!" Ryuki said before he grabbed onto the handles of the Booster he was on. "So, how does this work?"

"Just shoot, hang on, and try not to fall off." Drive said as he drove up.

"Let's get in close!" OOO said to Gaim and Blade. They simply nodded before they drove off ahead of me and Fourze.

OOO then took out a can from his Rider Machine, the Ridevendor and popped it open, revealing that the cane was a Tora Candroid. This thing jumped onto his shoulder before OOO switched Core Medals and scanned them.

 **RION! TORA! CHEETAH! RA-TA RA-TA, RA-TORA~TAH!**

OOO was suddenly surrounded by spinning colored Medals before three were chosen and placed right in front of him; Rion(Lion) at the top, Tora(Tiger) in the middle, and Cheetah at the bottom before they combined and slammed into his chest. The lenses of his helmet changed from green to blue as golden spiked metal mane appeared in place of the hawk face plate with a single yellow line connecting down to the circle on his chest. The Tora arms were still the same while the bottom was covered in a bit more armor and was colored in a lighter shade of yellow, but also had black spots like a cheetah. The O-Crest on him displayed the Medals he had used, lion at the top, tiger in the middle, and cheetah at the bottom. This was OOO's RaToraTah form.

Once OOO was done transforming, the Tora CanDroid on his shoulder jumped off and enlarged, landing right in OOO's way. The front wheels of his bike then split and folded back, allowing the enlarged CanDroid to connect itself to the Ridevendor as the front split, allowing the CanDroid to equip it with a new pair of eyes and teeth as the sides of the CanDroid became claws. This was the personal ride of OOO's RaToraTah form, the Toride Vendor.

With everything complete, OOO drove the feral bike next to the armored truck and immediately had the bike use its teeth and claws to latch onto the truck's side before blasting the sides with Medal shaped blasts of energy at point-blank range. Meanwhile, both Blade and Gaim drove up to the truck on the other side and changed forms themselves.

 ** _PINE!_**

 **ABSORB QUEEN!**

 **FUSION JACK!**

Appearing above Gaim was a Crack as a set of armor resembling a pineapple descended from the crack. At the same time, Blade inserted a card into his Rouze Absorber. Gaim unlocked his Orange Lockseed and slotted in the new one before locking it into place and giving it a 'slice.'

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

 ** _SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!_**

The metal pineapple fell down upon Gaim's shoulder as his Orange Armor Parts disappeared into tiny rainbow colored particles. The metal pineapple then disassembled. The front folded like his orange armor except yellow as the sides fold down to form shoulder armor that reached down to his upper arms. The back rests on his back as his helmet is decorated in yellow studs surrounded with green 'leaves.' Not only that, but appearing in his hands was the Pine Arms' personal weapon, the Pine Iron, a pineapple themed Morning Star.

As for Blade, his armor stayed the same except it was now golden. The spade symbol at the front of his armor had the Fusion Eagle symbol in it in gold. The shoulder pads became sturdier, golden markings appeared on his helmet, and most importantly a pair of wings appeared on his back, allowing him to fly which is what he did once he was done transforming. This was Blade's Fusion Jack form.

Gaim twirled his Pine Iron a few times before he flung it at the truck next to him; the weapon immediately embedding itself into the truck. As if sensing what Gaim did, the truck drove off to the right, pulling Gaim off of his bike, the Sakura Hurricane and was dragged across the ground. Meanwhile, with OOO, it was having trouble not to be thrown off when the truck had drove to his side. Quickly helping Gaim who was in more trouble, Blade jumped flew down and grabbed Gaim, flying up and landing him the back of the truck or what was left of the back as Gaim gave a quick thank you before he made his way to the top.

"Looks like they could use some help." Fourze said before he took out a Switch that looked like most of an orange Rocket before he inserted it into his Driver, replacing the Rocket Switch before he switched it on.

 **[ROCKET! ON!]**

Fourze soon jumped off as his armor changed right before my eyes. His suit turned mostly orange as the sides and shoulders were silver while a blue line separated the two colors. His helmet also became orange as the lenses turned blue in color. The legs stayed the same while both his arms turned orange and were equipped with two Rocket Modules on both arms. This was Fourze's Rocket States.

"Need a lift?" Before Louise and I could say anything, he suddenly flew down and wrapped his arms around us before taking off, the boosters of his Modules giving him flight as we cried out in surprise.

"Hey! At least warn us when you do something like this!" Louise said, slapping Fourze's helmet who just laughed it off.

"Haha! Wari, wari." Fourze said before he flew over to the truck where Blade and Gaim were at the top trying not to fall off. "Here's your stop."

He descended down and dropped us off of the roof of the truck, leaving me and Louise with Blade and Gaim as Fourze flew back up.

"We'll take care of things out here. You three try and get Kyoko out of there!" Fourze said before he flew away to assist the others.

I nodded at Fourze before he left before turning to the other versions of me.

"So, any plan on how to get in?" Gaim asked.

"Just one." I said as I slipped on a Ring and scanned it.

 **FALL! PLEASE!**

Placing my hand over the ground, a magic circle appeared before it disappeared, leaving a big enough hole for all of us to jump in at once.

"Let's go." I said as the others nodded before we all jumped in. The drop was surprisingly longer than I thought, but not too long as the four of us landed on our feet safely. Looking around, we were in some sort of red void while rock formations. Shackled to one of those was Kyoko as the Akumaizers stood right in front of her, in our way.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" Kyoko said once she saw us.

"Just wait a little longer, Kyoko! We're coming to save you!" Louise said.

 **"So you somehow managed to make it here."** Xatan said. **"Don't you ever give up?"**

"We mages have a hard time giving up. Right, Louise." I asked the pinkette next to me who nodded while I slipped on different Rings. "This time, you three aren't gonna stop me from saving my sister!"

 **"We won't let you have her!"** Gahra said as he swung his arms, getting ready for a fight.

 **"Indeed. We need her for our revenge."** Eel said as he placed a hand over his rapier.

 **"So, who are these two?"** Xatan said, referring to Blade and Gaim next to me.

"We're just a couple of passing through Kamen Riders." Blade said.

"Who are here to kick your sorry asses!" Gaim said as he removed the Rider indicator of his Driver before inserting a Genesis Core in its place before taking out a Lemon Energy Lockseed.

 ** _LEMON ENERGY!_**

At the same time, I quickly flipped the Shift Levers and scanned the Flame Dragon Ring while at the same time, Gaim slotted in the Energy Lockseed and Orange Lockseed, locked them into place, and gave them a 'slice.'

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

 **FLAME DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

 ** _SOIYA! MIX: JIMBER LEMON! HA-HA!_**

Up above Gaim, both the Orange Arms Part and the Lemon Energy Arms part appeared from Cracks before they seemed to collide with each other before glowing into a sphere and re-emerging as a black oblong sphere which was marked with silver accents. It came down upon Gaim before it dissembled. The sides and front folded together to make shoulder plates and a chest plate while the sides around the chest plate likewise folded out, giving the image of wearing a Jimbaori coat like samurai of old would. The sides were colored yellow and patterned with lemon slices as marked on the left side was his signature insignia. The visor of his helmet remained orange while the helmet attachment was the same black color like the like the Jimber Arms and had silver accents. Splashes of mixed color appeared in his hand before forming into a red futuristic arrow. This was Gaim's Jimber Lemon Arms and in his hands was the Sonic Arrow.

At the same time, I changed into my Flame Dragon Style. The coat section of my suit turned bright red as my chest armor became silver, resembling a dragon's head. My shoulder armor had turned into silver circular platings with round rubies in the center. My helmet also changed slightly as well, sporting a golden head ornament like Dragon would wear with a round ruby embedded in the center.

 **COPY! PLEASE!**

Using my other Ring, I summoned Black Derf into my other hand and held both swords at the ready while Blade and Gaim stood beside me, weapons raised and ready. In response, the Akumaizers stepped forth and drew their rapiers.

 _"This is turning into one hell of a party."_ Derf commented.

"You can say that again." I said. "Louise, try and get Kyoko free while we deal with these guys." Louise quickly before me and my two fellow Riders charged at the three demon musketeers.

The Akumaizers met our challenge and our blades met right away. Blade and Eel did battle as the both of them clashed blades and entered a deadlock, but Blade quickly raised his feet and kicked Eel in the gut, making the demon stumble back. Blade went for another attack when Eel jumped and took to the air, the wings on his back enlarging allowing him to fly. Chasing after him, Blade extended his wings and took off after the flying demon where they clashed blades again until Blade pushed him back being the one with greater strength and gave Eel two quick slashes to the chest before kicking him on his sides, throwing the flying demon down to the ground where he crashed and rolled.

Gaim took on Gahra and easily dodged and deflected Gahra's rapier attacks with the bladed edges of his Sonic Arrow. Seeing as his sword skills weren't getting him anywhere, Gahra switched to throwing punches here and there as well as occasionally throwing stabs of his rapier. Gaim simply dodged each attack before he caught Gahra's rapier in his hand and threw a downward slash to Gahra before using the bottom blade to slash upward, igniting cries of pain from the demon before Gaim turned him around and kicked him away before shifting the Sonic Arrow to his left hand before firing an energy arrow which sent him back, landing right next to Eel.

I jumped and went for a jumping slash, but Xatan deflected my attack as I landed back. Not wanting to be back attacked, I spun around just in time to block an attack from Xatan before I used Black Derf to strike him across the chest with enough force to send him flying. The two demons saw their leader flying before they got up quickly and crossed their arms.

 **"Arm Cross!"**

Xatan flipped through the air and landed perfectly on his comrades' arms before they pushed him off and he was flying toward us, throwing his signature Akumazing Attack at us.

"Get behind me!" I said to the two Riders as I switched Rings.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

I held out my hand as a red magic circle surrounded by flames appeared before us, successfully blocking Xatan's attack though it wasn't easy. My defense almost didn't hold out. But it did and that's when both Riders attacked once my defense and Xatan's attack canceled each other. Gaim 'sliced' his Lockseed twice while Blade swiped two Rouze Cards.

 ** _SOIYA! ORANGE AU LAIT! JIMBER LEMON AU LAIT!_**

 **THUNDER + SLASH = LIGHTNING SLASH!**

"Take this!" Both Gaim and Blade shouted before they ran out from behind me and with blades surrounded by energy and electricity, gave Xatan two slashes across the chest, dealing massive damage as well as sending Xatan back to his fellow demons.

 **"Master Xatan!"** Both Eel and Gahra said in worry as they helped their leader.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame me. But you are not fooling me a third time." I said. I was not about to experience that attack for a third time.

 **"Leave this to us!"** Gahra said as he gave his rapier to Xatan before stepping forth. **"Power-Up!"**

Sparks ignited around Gahra's arms before he charged at me. Blade and Gaim went to defend, but Gahra's increased strength was more than they anticipated as they were blown back from his strength. He then went after me and I quickly crossed my swords, blocking his attack, but his increased strength sent me back.

 **"Good job, Gahra!"** Xatan said before he jumped towards me, wielding both rapiers in hand.

I blocked the first strike and deflected the second attack before we both pulled back, swords held in front of us. We waited a moment to see who would attack first before we both attacked at the same time. We swung our swords in a flurry, fighting with grace and caution as one slip up would allow the other an opening to attack. Xatan then rushed in and sent a barrage of thrusts at me, all aimed for my head. Because his attacks came in so quickly I was forced to move to dodge before I finally deflected the last attack and deflected another attack from his second rapier before I twirled both Derf's and thrusted them both forward, sticking his chest as he was sent back flying once again.

 **"You're mine, Void User!"** Gahra said, swinging his arms around as he approached Louise who was still trying to save Kyoko.

"I won't let you!" Thankfully, Blade came in, appearing in front of Gahra before giving him a slash to the chest, making the bulky demon stumble back. Angry that he was denied his chance at Louise, he charged towards Blade like a raging bull. In response, Blade swiped two Rouze Cards.

 **THUNDER + TACKLE = LIGHTNING TACKLE!**

Blade then leaned down before he charged towards Gahra surrounded by lightning. The two met, but Blade won the charge instantly as Gahra was sent flying back.

 **"Have at thee!"** Eel said as he engaged Gaim.

Seeing him coming, moved out of the way of an axe kick before block a sword strike from Eel's rapier. Gaim pushed the blade back and went to slash Eel, but he flipped over Gaim, showing off his acrobatics. He flipped back a few times to gain some distance before raising his rapier and flipped back towards Gaim, forcing the samurai themed Rider back in order to avoid the thrown kicks towards him. Quickly, as he was pushed back, Gaim removed the Lemon Energy Lockseed and inserted it into his Sonic Arrow.

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

Seeing that Gaim was going for a finisher, Eel stopped flipping and attempted to stop Gaim by thrusting his rapier for a stab that would stop Gaim, but the samurai themed Rider ducked under the attack as the blades of his Sonic Arrow glowed before he slashed upward, striking Eel across the chest as the attack sent him flying up. Seeing his chance, Gaim grabbed his Cutting Blade and 'sliced' his Orange Lockseed once.

 ** _SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH! LEMON ENERGY!_**

Raising his arrow up, he aimed up towards and pulled the string back as energy gathered at the tip while a line of orange slices appeared in front of him one by one as they formed a path to Eel. He then quickly released and fired an energy arrow that traveled through the orange slices, getting stronger and stronger before it passed through the last orange slice and struck Eel right in the chest where the heart would be.

Eel gasped in pain before he shouted out his last words of respect towards Gaim. **"Well done!"**

*BOOM!*

Hearing the explosion, Xatan and Gahra turned and gasped in horror as one of their bothers was killed.

 **"Eel!"**

Seeing that the enemies were distracted, Blade raised a hand over his helmet before bringing it down, splashing water that appeared out of nowhere when it formed into a navy blue faceless mask with a white horn in the middle. Navy blue horns sprouted from the mask, appearing from both sides of the white horn as they leaned back. White fangs and antler-like horns surrounded the mask as Blade's red lenses glowed under the unknown mask, making it seemed like red glowing eyes were under the mask, giving the whole thing a creepy look. With this unknown mask on, he jumped and flipped around, attacking Xatan with an overhead slash.

Gahra snapped out of his stupor and saw Blade attacking his leader. **"Master Xatan!"**

Gahra quickly moved and pushed Xatan out of the way, leaving Gahra as the one to face Blade's finishing combo which consisted of an overhead slash before jumped back and thrusted out his left arm. Strange bandage like wrappings appeared around his arm before it morphed into some sort of spear which struck Gahra through the chest. He pulled back and landed on his feet before rushing up to Gahra and delivered an upward slash before throwing Blay Rouzer away and held his left arm outward. Those strange bandages appeared again before his whole arm became a giant mouth with teeth! He threw this mouth arm in front of him before the mouth opened up and at point blank range, fired a blast of water that struck Gahra and sent him flying.

 **"I got beaten!"** Were Gahra's last words before he exploded.

*BOOM!*

 **"Gahra!"** Xatan yelled in horror.

"What was all that?" I asked Blade who got rid of the mask.

"Would you believe me if I said I have Dragon's Blood in me?" Blade said while Louise finally got Kyoko free.

"Onee-chan!" Kyoko cried tears of happiness as she hugged Louise.

"I got you. Don't worry." Louise said soothingly before shouting over to me. "I've got Kyoko!"

"Good job!" I said before turning to Gaim and Blade. "I need you two to get the girls out of here."

"What about you?" Gaim asked.

"I still have a score to settle with this guy." I said as Xatan threw away his rapier and picked up the ones of his fallen comrades.

 **"Eel…Gahra…my brothers…You shall be avenged!"** Xatan said before he charged towards us.

I quickly ran forth and clashed blades with him, entering a deadlock before turning to the others. "Hurry up and go! I'll catch up later!"

"But we can't just leave-!" Louise never got to finish as Gaim grabbed her.

"You heard the man! Let's go!" Gaim said before Blade grabbed Kyoko and they both jumped through the hole that we came from. Once they were gone, both me and Xatan pulled back.

 **"So, in the end, it's just you and me."**

"Yeah. Let's end this on a high note."

 **"En Garde, Haru Yamamoto!"** Xatan said before we both charged one another.

 **(BGM: blAdE by Hiroyuki Sawano)**

We both clashed blades before Xatan pushed on, forcing me to pull back as Xatan ran forward. He then pushed both my swords up and delivered an X slash across my chest, making me stumble back where I collided with one of the stone formations here in this room. Seeing me backed up against the wall in a sense, he went in for a stab, but I moved my head out of the way in time and kneed him in the stomach, making him pull back before I delivered two upward diagonal slashes across the chest before finishing it off with an X slash and a kick then sent him back rolling on the ground. I jumped towards him and raised both sword above me, going to strike him down for good, but he rolled out of the way in time and quickly got up. With swords still on the ground, I grinded both Derfs' blades across the ground as their blades traveled to the demon, but he blocked both blades with his rapiers before throwing a snapping front kick to my chin, making me stumble back as I held my chin as I tasted a bit of blood in my mouth with a bit escaping my mouth. He rushed in at me, throwing a barrage of multiple stabs at me like how Eel tried to do with Gaim. I dodged them as best as I could, only blocking the ones I couldn't dodge as I made sure to keep one eye on his other rapier. That eye proved good as I saw Xatan throw in his other sword for another stab, but deflected the attack with normal Derf, moving the made so that it wouldn't hit me before I twirled Derf around and thrust him forward, hitting Xatan right in the chest, making him pull back before I jumped, spun, and delivered a spinning downward slash across his chest with Black Derf, igniting sparks as he cried out in pain and flew back, both his rapiers slipping out of his hands as he crashed into the stone dome they were using to keep Kyoko in. Quickly, I opened the Hand Authors of both Derfs' and scanned my Ring.

 **FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI, HI, HI!**

 **FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI, HI, HI!**

With normal, enhanced flames dancing around Derf and black, corrupted flames dancing around Black Derf, I slashed both swords forward, sending two flaming energy slashes that traveled at fast speeds before hitting Xatan. His cries were all I heard over the flames before an explosion occurred.

 **(BGM End)**

 _"You got him!"_ Derf cheered when all of a sudden, a sudden tremor shook the place followed by the cries of the other Riders. They must be destroying this thing from the outside.

"Yeah. Now it's time we got out of here." I said before I ran over to the hole at the top and jumped through it and in time to as the minute I jumped out of the truck, it drove off over a cliff and after a few rolls against the cliff walls, it exploded. As for me, I landed right at the edge. I almost fell back, but I found my balance in time to catch myself.

"Onee-chan/Haru!" Louise and Kyoko along with everyone else.

"Told you I'd make it back." I said as Black Derf disappeared from my hands.

"Onii-chan!" Running up to me, Kyoko tackled me into a hug, almost making me fall off.

"Oi! Be careful!" I said.

"Onii-chan, thank you for saving me." Kyoko said, showing me a smile that made me smile under my helmet.

"Hey, we're siblings. We have to look after one another." I said before looking towards Louise. "Besides, Louise helped out too."

"Thank you, Onee-chan." Kyoko said as she ran up to the girl to give her a hug too.

"You're one of my Familiars after all. It's a Masters' duty to take care of them." Louise said as she looked away with a blush. What a tsudere.

I then turned to the other Riders. "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't mention it." Ryuki said.

"We Riders have to help out one another from time to time." Fourze said.

"Now, I think it's time you sent us all back." Eternal said.

"Will we ever meet again?" I asked out of curiosity. After all, it's not every day you meet other versions of yourselves that are also different Kamen Riders.

"Maybe. Who knows?" Drive said.

"Again, thanks for everything." I said as I was about to will the nine Riders away…

 **"It's…NOT OVER!"**

When a bigger explosion down below the cliff stopped me as we all turned and saw something rise from the flames. It looked like some sort of mechanical fish demon. A single giant horn was situated at the head, red glowing eyes stared down at us, mechanical bat wings were at the sides and at the end of the tail, and the inside of the mouth were rows upon rows of teeth that would have intimidated a family of sharks.

"What is that!?" Louise screamed.

"It's the Zaiderbeck!" I said as the one thing I didn't want to face was right in front of us.

 **"If I bring this out into the real world, nothing in the Four Great Magical Kingdoms can stop me! Go, Zaiderbeck!"** Xatan's voice was heard from inside as the giant monstrosity known as Zaiderbeck fired a barrage of lasers at us. Acting quickly, grabbed the girls and used my body as shield to protect them from the barrage of lasers. I don't know if it was luck or that the thing shot like a Storm Trooper, but none of the lasers struck us. When the barrage ended did the metal construction took to the air. That is the complete opposite of what happened in the movie. Then again, these Akumaizers aren't trying to destroy _all_ of humanity, just Brimir's descendants, and they don't have the Zever with them.

"You two okay?" I asked the girls and they nodded. Glad that they were okay, I stood up and looked up towards the sky.

"We need to go after him!" OOO said.

"Can anyone of you fly?" I asked the Riders behind me.

In response, the Tridoron equipped with the Ride Boosters appeared with Ryuki and Gaim getting on, Eternal got on the, what I will call for now EternalTurbuler, Fourze raising up his Rocket Modules as he was still in Rocket States, OOO holding up three red Core Medals, Accel holding up the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter, Faiz brought out the Faiz Blaster, and Blade…transformed into a dragon. No, I am not kidding, he literally turned into a fucking dragon!

Blade's Dragon form had white scales as the golden armor of his Fusion Jack form covered parts of his body. His arms, legs, and some of his new tail were covered with golden armor platings that wrapped around most of his body as his hands and feet grew into claws. The chest and shoulder armor were still the same, changing shape a bit in order to fit his new body. His underbelly was navy blue just like his suit as his wings became protective armor for his new dragon wings. Finally, his neck grew out a bit as his head was that of that mask he pulled out earlier instead the horn was now golden as glowing red eyes flashed before they disappeared.

Everyone stared at Blade in shock as he looked at us and grunted. Guess he can't speak in that form.

"You know what? I'm not gonna question this." I said as I took out the Ring I had used during the Battle of Tarbes; the Special Rush Ring. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

The other me's nodded before they each did their own thing.

 **TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TA~JA~DOR!**

OOO inserted his three selected Core Medals before scanning them. Once again, he was surrounded by spinning colored Medals before three were selected, Taka at the top, Kujaku at the middle, and Condor at the bottom, before they combined together and slammed into OOO, changing him once again.

The Taka Head helmet had turned into the Taka Head Brave with a more detailed design on the helmet to resemble a bird's head with the yellow beak being a gemstone. The wing-attachments to the helmet had become bigger and the eye lens had turned red. Then there were the Kujaku Arms where the shoulder blades were winged and equipped to his legs were the Condor Leg armor. The sides of his thighs were decorated with crimson fabric which held the image of feathers then looked upon. The shin armor spread out just below the knees in a more wing-like decoration. His feet had a single yellow blade rising from the red armor over his feet with two similar blades coming from either side of his ankles. The O-Lung Circle crest was surrounded by a golden ring which sported a red emblem that resembled a phoenix. This is OOO's TaJaDor form.

Next, Faiz took out the Faiz Phone from his Driver and inserted it into the Faiz Blaster.

 **STANDING BY**

Next, he typed in the code for his transformation: 555 and then pressed ENTER.

 **AWAKENING**

A red burst of light appeared from Faiz before it died down and revealed his new form for everyone to see.

His entire bodysuit had turned from black to bright red as the Photon Veins turned from red to black; including the antenna of his helmet which had also turned bright red as the metal fingertips of his hands were the same. Around his waist, the Faiz Gear remained unchanged with all the equipment still there. The only thing that seemed to completely change was his chest armor. It was still silver, along with the shoulder pads turning silver, but it now had two new Photon Veins going through both sides of his chest armor, curving down before straightening up to run to the top and over his shoulder to connect with the Photon Field Floater which was attached to his back. This is Faiz's Blaster form, his ultimate form.

Then, Accel took out his Accel Memory and inserted it into the Adapter before re-inserting it into his Driver before transforming.

 **ACCEL UPGRADE: BOOSTER!**

Right before everyone eyes, Accel's armor went from red to golden yellow. His 'eyes' no longer glowed as they were covered with armor plating. The chest and shoulder armor was gone and in place were a different set of armor which were actually a plethora of jet boosters with two at his ankles in place of the wheels. This was Accel's Booster form.

Now it was my turn as I flipped the Shift Levers and scanned the Special Rush Ring.

 **SPECIAL RUSH! PLEASE! FLAME! WATER! HURRICANE! LAND!**

Extending my hand out and making sure the girls were away a good distance, a magic circle appeared in front of me before I was raised into the air while the circle passed through me. From the circle came a fiery aura of Dragon who roared before enveloping me in flames. With a wave of my arms, I brushed away the flames of the sentient of Dragon to appear in a new form. I was now equipped with the Rush Skull on my chest, the Rush Tail from my lower body, the Rush Wings from my upper body, and the Rush Hell Claws, each new attachment colored red like my coat.

"Now then, it's time to bring this show to an end!" I said as I was about to take to the air when Kyoko and Louise ran up to me.

"Onii-chan! Let us come too!" Kyoko said.

"No! It's too dangerous." I said immediately when they ignored me and jumped onto Blade's back.

"We're coming whether you like it or not!" Louise said stubbornly.

I gave out a groan of annoyance before looking towards Blade. "Keep them safe." Blade simply nodded his head before we all looked up towards the sky. "Alright then, let's go!"

With a mighty flap of my wings, I rushed off into the air with everyone else following close behind. For something as big as Zaiderbeck, it was fast, but we all eventually caught up to it. Eternal and Faiz immediately started firing, Eternal with his two guns and Faiz with his Faiz Blaster in Blaster mode. Their shots struck the huge metal monster, leaving burns and dents. Drive flew past me and fired a barrage of laser blasts that caused sparks to occur. The attack didn't do much, but it still kept firing as Gaim lent support fire with his Sonic Arrow and with Ryuki commanding Dragreder to start throwing fireballs at the thing. I then joined in as two magic circles appeared right in front of me before I fired off flames from the Rush Skull, said flames being enhanced when they passed through the circles as the flames struck the tail all the way to the hull.

 **"You damn pests!"** Annoyed, the Zaiderbeck turned itself around and fired a barrage of lasers at us once again, forcing us to all separate.

Blade roared as he opened his mouth and fired a torrent of pressurized water from his mouth that tore a decent sized whole into the hull of the monster. Kyoko and Louise then jumped in to help, Kyoko shooting a Flame Shooting attack while Louise fired off an explosion at that very hole, widening it and causing damage as the whole thing shook a little, but it was hardly noticeable. Fourze then flew up ahead of the group and one of his Rocket Modules disassembled to allow him to take out a two Switches I have never seen before inserting them it in place of his Launcher and Radar Switches and turned them on.

 **[BLUE TEARS! ON!]**

 **[SCHWARZER REGEN! ON]**

Suddenly, blue colored holographic blocks appeared around Fouze's legs before they combined to form two very bulky looking legs with two missile pods attached to the sides. A hatched opened from both sides of the legs before optical drones appeared which resembled Gundam Strike Freedom's wirelessly remote-controlled DRAGOON beam cannon pods. Then, grey colored holographic blocks appeared over Fourze's shoulder before combing into a black robotic shoulder pad which was equipped with…a .80 caliber heavy railgun!? Holy shit, Fourze is packing some major heat!

The Rocket Module then assembled back together before Fourze shouted, "Take this!" and opened fired at Zaiderbeck. The drones flew down and stared assaulting the metal monster everywhere while the missile pods were raised and fired two missiles which were followed by a blast of Fourze's railgun. All of this delivered massive damage on the hull, creating new openings for everywhere to blast into. OOO and Accel flew in over at the openings and fired energy slashes and fiery energy coins, causing explosion to occur from inside. Meanwhile, I landed on the back of the whole thing and dug my Rush Hell Claws into it, letting gravity take me as I was dragged down with the Rush Claws further damaging the hull. I then stopped myself and jumped up into the air as a trio of magic circles appeared in front of me. This time, I sent my Rush Tail through them, empowering the tail as it sent multiple stabs upon the hull, blowing a column of holes.

 **TIRE FURERU!**

Suddenly, the Booster Tridoron came in as multiple different colored and shaped wheels appeared before they shot out and entered the openings I created from my Rush Hell Claws and Rush Tail. Even though I couldn't see inside, I could hear and tell that whatever those tires were doing, they were causing havoc inside. Suddenly, the Zaiderbeck turned towards us and was charging up a big ball of energy at us. Quickly, we all dispersed before the blast could hit anyone, but the shockwave caused by it caused Ryuki to fall off the Booster he was riding on.

"Ryuki!" I cried out worry when they were dashed as Ryuki was saved by his own Contract Monster.

"Arigato, Dragreder." Ryuki said as he stood on top of Dragreder's head. He drew a card from his deck and inserted it into the Drag Visor.

 **SWORD VENT**

Appearing from the air, Ryuki caught a Chinese Dao Sword, the Drag Saber. Xatan laughed from within the Zaiderbeck, probably thinking what could the dragon themed RIder to to him with that sword as he turned the ship towards Ryuki and charged up another blast. But it looks like Ryuki summoned the sword for a reason as with impressive strength, threw the Drag Saber into the mouth of the Zaiderbeck. An explosion later told us all that the saber hit something important as the Zaiderbeck was no longer charging its laser. Meanwhile, Fourze was still firing his railgun while his drones kept firing lasers all over the hull when he pulled back both his arms.

"Rider Double Rocket Missile!" Fourze shouted before he punched both his arms, sending both his Rocket Modules forward. Didn't know he could do that, but then again, Gentaro did it when was in Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States so why not in Rocket States?

Both Rocket Modules traveled at high speeds and with the power of, uh, well a rocket, busted through the hull and came out the other way as that attack really shook the whole thing. Xatan's angry cries could be heard as Fourze fell down as he was no longer without his Rocket Modules. He did a few flips in the air before he straightened himself out and landed on the hull, his mechanical legs skidding across the metal surface before he jumped and took off when his Rocket Modules came back to him, allowing him to fly once more. The Zaiderbeck turned its attention to the space-themed Rider as it got rid of the cannon in place of firing a barrage of lasers again. Fourze flew out of the way as Faiz, Accel, and Eternal appeared in front of the Zaderbeck.

 **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

With a thrust of his Engine Blade, Accel sent an A made out of energy towards the Zaiderbeck's mouth, Eternal aimed both his guns and fired two huge streamed fire and energy, and Faiz took aim with his Faiz Blaster before firing a stream of Photon Energy. All three attacks were shot into the Zaiderbeck's mouth, destroying the mechanism that allowed it to shoot lasers as well as damaging the metal monster from inside. With no more weapons, the whole thing was now just one big target. Realizing that, I extended both my arms out as two magic circles appeared at both sides before disappearing when a path of magic circles appeared in front of me. Wasting no time, I shot forward through the path as my entire body was soon enveloped in fired. Aiming with my wings, my bladed wings sliced through the hull like a hot knife through butter and I flew around until I did a complete round trip around the tail, but surprisingly, it did not come off like I had initially thought. Luckily, Blade and the girls came on. Digging his claws in the hull, Blade made sure to get a good grip on it as Kyoko and Louise fired flames and explosions into the opening I created with my wings. Then, with a mighty pull, the whole tail came off as Blade let go of it and let it fall.

 ** _SOIYA! ORANGE AU LAIT! JIMBER LEMON AU LAIT!_**

 ** _LOCK ON! ICHI! JU! HAYKU! SEN! ORANGE CHARGE!_**

As the tail of the Zaiderbeck fell, Gaim jumped off the Booster he was one, wielding both the Sonic Arrow and the Musou Saber with the orange Lockseed in said saber. With a mighty downward swing, he sliced off one of the wings of the Zaiderbeck before being caught my Drive as Gaim landed on top of the car before it flew away. OOO then came in, inserting his three red Core Medals into the Taja Spinner and grabbed the O-Scanner before scanning the shield.

 **TAKE! KUJAKU! CONDOR! GIN, GIN, GIN! GIGA SCAN!**

After doing that did OOO get surrounded by fire, the flames taking on the appearance of a phoenix. Initiating the Magna Blaze, OOO shot forward, slicing off the other wing while shouting, "Seiya!" The wing easily came off against the blazing finisher. With nothing else to keep it afloat and with no weapons to attack us, the Zaiderbeck simply fell down towards the sea of mana down below.

"It's finally over." OOO said, flying right next to me.

"Yeah. Once he hits that sea of mana, he's a goner." I said as the sea of mana took the appearance of a sea of lava. There's no way he'll survive that once he lands into that.

We all simply watched in silence as the metal monster fell to its doom. It was only after a while did we all hear Xatan's laugh from within the Zaiderbeck.

 **"heheheheHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The hell? Why's he laughing. **"You fools! Did you really think I didn't have a plan in case I never got out of here?"** What!? He had a backup plan!? **"I didn't remake this whole with my own powers just to let it be destroyed. Once this thing lands right into the Makai Sea, it'll release an energy strong enough to wipe out every life in the real world!"**

"Nani/What!?" We all shouted in surprise as Louise was the only one to shout out 'what.'

 **"If I have to take out the entirety of humanity just to get back at Brimir, then so be it! This is the Akumaizers' moment of victory!"**

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" I said as we all dived down towards the metal monster. No wonder Xatan wasn't cursing us when the whole thing was falling. He was just waiting until the Zaiderbeck was far enough to speak so he could rub it in our faces. Well we won't let him have the last laugh.

Suddenly, Kyoko spoke up as we were all diving down.

"You come into my world, mess with my head, hurt my Onii-chan, and are planning to destroy everything I love!" Kyoko said before she shouted at the top of her lungs. "If you want to go and destroy someplace, do it _SOMEWHERE ELSE!"_

Those words of Kyoko seemed to set something off as the whole world shook around us and space started to distort.

"What's happening!?" Gaim asked as we all looked around in confusion.

None would be able to answer him as the in front of the Zaiderbeck shifted and turned until what appeared to be a portal stood right in front of the metal monster.

 **"What the!? What is this!?"** Your guess is as good as mine, demon.

But then, suddenly, a force so strong appeared, dragging all of us downward. The portal was sucking us in!

"Shit! What's going on!?" Accel said as the Zaiderbeck was sucked into the portal.

"Ah!" Suddenly, both the girls lost their grip on Blade and fell down.

"Girls!?" As quickly as possible, I dived down after the girls with the others quickly following. Both of their bodies fell through the portal and without even a second thought, I flew though it and well, the rest as they say is history.

Although I certainly didn't except to find myself in another world. Just another day in the life of a Kamen Rider I guess.

* * *

 **Ashbel: And…DONE! *Falls flat on his face***

 **Seth: Ho…ly…SHIT! Why was this so fucking long!?**

 **Ashbel: I don't know! I didn't intend for this chapter to be this god damn long!**

 **Haru: Guess my side of the story turned out to be a bit longer than you expected.**

 **Ashbel: 'A bit?' I just beat my previous record! This chapter is 30,000+ words! This is the first time I've written something this long! How am I supposed to be that when I work on the final chapter!?**

 **Haru: I'm sure you'll think of something. Now if you excuse me, I have some girls that I need to make sure are okay. *Takes his leave***

 **Seth: At least he cares about the others.**

 **Ashbel: Yeah. Anyway, sorry this took so long to finish. I DID NOT intend this chapter to be so long. I expected it to be 20,000+ words, not 30,000+ words! How am I supposed to beat that when I work on the last chapter!?**

 **Seth: Like Haru said, I'm sure you'll think of something.**

 **Ashbel: Yeah, yeah. Nonetheless, I hope you all loved today's chapter. Once again, I'm sorry this took so long. Bet you were surprised to see other Rider appear in here. To tell you the truth, it was idea that popped up when I wrote this. Anyway, next time, the last chapter of this movie fanfic comes to an end. Also, RWBY Volume 4! Get Hype! Unfortunately, I still have to wait for it to become available for everyone else aka nonmembers. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart and my OC, Seth, signing out. Until the next ride.**


	3. RWBY x Familiar of Zero: Finale

**Ashbel: Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you the final chapter of my movie special!**

 **Seth: About time. What took you so long?**

 **Ashbel: Hey! These aren't exactly short! These are long and take a lot of time. These aren't your everyday chapters you know.**

 **Haru: He's got a point. So, what's going to happen this time?**

 **Ashbel: Now why would I tell you that? That would spoiler everything. Now I'm sure this isn't as long as last chapter, but it's long enough and that's fine by me. What I will say is that there will be plenty of action!**

 **Seth: Do I at least get my powers back?**

 **Ashbel: Now that I will tell you. Yes, you will. You'll need it. Now you two, cue the disclaimer!**

 **Seth and Haru: Got it.**

 **(Disclaimer: Ashbel Longhart does not own Familiar of Zero, Kamen Rider Wizard, RWBY, Bleach, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. He just owns this story and nothing more.)**

 **Ashbel: I hope you've all refilled your buckets of popcorn and cups of soda because we're about to end this with a bang. Now while I didn't get as much people as I wanted to read this, I'm still happy read this anyway and for that, I thank you. Now, ladies and gentlereaders, the final chapter of the movie starts…NOW!**

* * *

 **RWBY x Familiar of Zero: Dark Beliefs and Sisterly Dreams!**

* * *

 **(CoG Organization Area)**

"I flew though it and well, the rest as they say is history." Haru said, finishing his story to the group who were currently taking cover. "Although I certainly didn't except to find myself in another world. Just another day in the life of a Kamen Rider."

"And what is a Kamen Rider?" Ren asked.

"A person who fights for the freedom and peace of everything good." Haru said, giving them the short version.

"That sounds like a title held with great honor." Pyrrha said. "You must feel proud being a Kamen Rider."

"It has its moments." Haru said when a trio of groans caught everyone's attention and they turned to see Weiss, Blake, and Yang waking up. When they opened their eyes, they were no longer emotionless, meaning that they were themselves once again.

"Guys!" Ruby quickly went her team to see if they were okay. "Are you three okay?"

"We're fine." Weiss said.

"Where…are we?" Blake asked, still half dazed.

*BOOM!*

It took only a single explosion to wake the three fully awake as they shot up.

"What's going on!?" Yang shouted when she and the others were pulled down.

"If you must know…" Louise said, pointing over to the beast that was both the Chimera Grimm and the Zaiderbeck going on a rampage. "We're currently trying not to get killed by that thing."

WBY all blinked in surprise and confusion before Yang asked, "What the hell did we miss?"

"Well…" Seth began. This was gonna take a while.

* * *

 **(Insert Tenohira by HERO)**

 **(Instrumental)** The song starts as storm clouds blasted lightning everywhere while the seas around the entire island raged. Up in the air, the fusion of the Chimera Grimm and the Zaiderbeck looked down upon Seth and Haru and everywhere else.

 **(Dareka no tame dake ni namida wo nagasu koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo)** With determined faces, everyone charged towards the beast, weapons in hand with Seth and Haru leading the charge as the title for today showed up.

 **(Naiteru kao wo miteru to waratte shimaunda kimi wo aishite yokatta to...)** Images of the past two events played out from Ruby and the others getting taken away by the CoG, Haru fighting the Akumiazers, Seth fighting Arson and then Albert, Haru teaming up with his other Rider selves, and finally, Seth and Haru saving both Ruby and Kyoko before we now go to the present where everyone was now fighting.

 **(Dakara douka semete kono te ga todoku kyori ni ite hoshii)** Seth was the first to attack, garbed in his Bankai outfit as he swung Tensa Zangetsu at the beast with black Aura covering the blade. Haru donned in his armor followed close behind, wielding both regular and black Derf as flames danced around them.

 **(Namida nagasu)** Ruby and her team soon jumped in, assisting Seth in the attack.

 **(Toki wa kono te ga)** Jaune and his team soon stepped in and provided support as best they could.

 **(Sore wo sotto nuguu kara)** Kyoko garbed in her battle outfit worked together with Haru as their swords were covered with flames before Louise stepped in and raised her wand, casting a blinding glow.

 **(Dareka no tame dake ni namida wo nagasu koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo)** The scene changes to show everyone on the ground, injured as the beast roared into the heavens as if ready to declare its victory.

 **(Mou sukoshi jibun jishin no tame ni)** The others don't give up however as they get back up and glared at the beast. Not liking how they were looking at it, the beast pited its buster arm cannon at them.

 **(Namida wo tsukatte mo iindayo)** Everyone grits their teeth as they refuse to go down without a fight. They charge towards the beast when something happened.

 **(Dakara douka)** A suddenly explosion struck the beast, hurting it as everyone looked up to see the other Haru's coming down from the portal.

 **(Semete kono te ga todoku kyori ni ite hoshii)** Every Haru lands beside the group as they all gave out gestures saying that they were ready to help. Feeling confidant again, everyone smiles before they turn back to the beast.

 **(Namida nagasu toki wa kono me ga)** Everyone attacked with everything they got. Bullets were fired and blades were swung while explosions littered the entire field.

 **(Kawari ni namida nagasou)** Everyone gave out one last attack before Seth, Ruby, and Haru all went to deal the finishing blow.

 **(Dakara douka)** Haru equipped all of his Special equipment and attacked with a flaming kick while Seth's Aura wrapped around both Ruby and himself before it took the shape of a cloaked figure attacking with a pitch black scythe.

 **(Soba ni ite)** The scene changes as the skies were normal, the seas were calm, and both Seth and Haru shook hands with each other before the song ended.

* * *

 **(Now)**

"So let me get this straight." Weiss pointed over to Seth, Ruby, and JNPR. "Seth and JNPR came here to rescue us and Ruby from the Church of the Grimm who had revived a Primal Chimera Grimm," She then pointed to Haru and the girls. "And you three are from a different world, appeared with a metal monster called the Zaiderbeck, and the remains crashed into the Grimm," She then pointed over to the beast everyone agreed to call the Chimerabeck. "And made that monstrosity."

"Yeah. Pretty much." Haru said.

"You should have seen us!" Nora said. "We totally kicked your butts!"

"We simply knocked you out with some sedatives." Ren told the truth as usual.

"You now, if it wasn't for that thing currently rampaging outside right now, I would have thought you guys were bullshitting me." Yang said.

"So you guys go to an academy that trains people to be warriors?" Louise asked out of curiosity.

"And you go to an academy that teaches people magic?" Blake asked back.

 ** _"It's a weird universe we all live in."_**

'Tell me about it.' Seth thought. 'How is everyone, now that Weiss and the others are fine?'

 ** _"They're recovering. I think they'll be back up in a minute or two."_**

'That's good to know.' Seth thought/

As Seth was currently having his mental conversation with Shiro, Haru was currently looking at him.

 ** _"Something wrong, Haru?"_** From the depths of Haru's Underworld, Haru's Phantom, well one of them, Dragon spoke.

'Yeah. I know this world.' Haru thought. Being an otaku, well mild at this case, he knew a lot of anime. And RWBY happens to be one of them. 'This is Remnant; a world created by the people of Rooster Teeth back in America and is one of the most popular shows if the IMDb has anything to say. Not only that, but my home country has even had the show dubbed in Japanese. Usually, it's the other way around.'

 ** _"Sounds impressive. But why do you keep staring at the boy, Seth was his name?"_**

'Because I don't recognize him. Last I checked, RWBY was a team of four girls, not four girls and one boy. Plus, there's no such person called Seth Aberrant in the show. Now this could be some sort of future, but judging by how old the girls are, I think I have an idea what this world is.'

 ** _"And what is it?"_**

'It's an alternative world, one different from the real one. This planet is Remnant and if I'm right, then thing the Zaiderbeck crashed into was a Grimm, but there shouldn't be someone called 'Seth Aberrant' on the team. Which leads me to believe that this isn't the RWBY no Sekai(World of RWBY) that I know.'

 ** _"So is that good or bad?"_**

'Depends what this world has to offer. And right now, it's giving us one shitty offering.' Haru thought as another explosion struck too close for comfort.

Seth then noticed Haru staring at him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Haru said, turning away from the amnesiac and turned to everybody. "Okay, I think we can all agree that we need to take that thing down before it causes any more damage."

"Not only that, but there's a chance that it could escape the island." Jaune said, bringing up a good point. "As much as don't want to fight that thing, if we leave it alone, it could cause a lot of trouble. Especially with how much fire power its packing." Cue a barrage of lasers to prove Jaune's point.

"I never thought I'd see the day Grimm would fire lasers at us." Yang said. "You sure we're not in some sort of apocalyptic future?"

"If we were, we would have met the Terminator." Haru said.

"The who?" Everyone, and I mean everyone, said that at the same time, giving Haru confused looks.

"Never mind." Haru said. "Louise, Kyoko, you two are staying here."

"What!?" Both girls in question said in surprise and disbelief.

"But we want to help too!" Kyoko said.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Louise said, looking ready to hit her familiar.

"I am not risking you're lives in this fight." Haru said. "Xatan still in there and he wants me. I can fight better without having to worry about you two too much. And that's final!" And with that, he jumped out of covering and ran ahead.

"Onii-chan, wait!" Kyoko cried out, but he was already gone.

"That idiot! Don't run off without a plan!" Seth said as he too jumped out of covering, handing Ruby Crescent Rose before following the Rider.

 ** _"Like you're one to talk."_**

'Shut up! Now is not the time!' Seth said as he went to draw Zangetsu when he found it was still stuck. "Dammit! Can I still not draw Zangetsu!?"

Meanwhile, with Haru, he slipped on his default Rings as the Chimerabeck noticed him.

 **"Haru…Yamamoto…!"**

"Yeah, I'm right here! Time I finish you off for good!" Haru said as he scanned his Rings.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Once the WizarDriver materialized, he flipped the Shift Levers immediately.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

 **FLAME! PLEASE! FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

Summoning a red flaming magic circle in front of him, he ran through it and was donned in his armor with Derf becoming the WizardSwordGun.

Back with the others, RWBY and JNPR all stared in awe at Haru's transformation.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." Yang commented.

"Look at all the gems on him!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Pretty~!" Nora said.

While the others were staring at Haru, Ruby looked towards Seth and saw him struggling to draw his weapon.

"We need to help." Ruby said before she jumped out of the cover and raced off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Nora said as she and the others quickly followed after the scythe wielder.

"Was that girl just wielding a scythe?" Louise asked Kyoko who just realized the weapon Ruby was carrying.

"I think so." Was all Kyoko said before she jumped out. "I don't care what Onii-chan says. I'm helping!"

"Hey! Wait!" Louise cried out, but Kyoko was already gone. "Dang it!" With no choice, she went after her.

The chest of the Grimm opened up and a barrage of laser rained down upon Haru who kept on running to avoid them. In retaliation, he fired a barrage of silver bullets at the beast, each shot hitting one of the heads, but all they did was just annoy the beast even further as it aimed its arm cannon at him and fired. Quickly, Haru jumped and rolled out of the way, but the shockwave of the blast sent his flying further away. Quickly, regaining his barring's, he looked up and saw the beast about to stomp on him when Seth appeared by his side and they flashed away, leaving the foot of the Chimerabeck to hit nothing. Not too far away, Seth and Haru reappeared.

"You okay?" Seth asked.

Haru nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for the save."

"No problem. But I'm usually faster than this." Seth said as he was frustrated that his powers were still locked away.

*BANG!*

Faster than they could blink, the two saw Ruby fly past them and towards the Chimerabeck. The beast in question turned only to have a blade stab right into one of the nonmetal eyes, igniting a roar of pain and anger. Ruby pulled her scythe out quickly and delivered out a few more slashes to the head before firing a shot that sent her back, avoid a hand that attempted to grab her. Flaming shotgun blasts flew past the red head and struck the Chimerabeck's body, making a small explosion each time they hit, but the fusion between Grimm and demonic machine didn't seemed affected at all as the beast let out an angry roar.

"It looks pissed." Yang commented.

"Geez, you think?" Weiss said as she and the others gathered together.

The Chimerabeck roared again when they all saw it. From the center head, light was gathering inside its mouth as looking closer, there was a laser cannon inside its mouth charging up. With one mighty roar, it fired. Quickly, the group separated into two, some going to the left while the others went to the right as the beam passed by them and kept on traveling until it sliced through the island. And then…

*BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!*

Explosions occurred where the laser had struck, shaking the entire island.

"What fire power!" Pyrrha exclaimed in surprise.

"With that much power, who knows what it'll do if it escapes this place." Blake said. "Jaune's right. We can't let this thing escape. We have to defeat it here."

"Glad we're all on the same page." Haru said when he saw Chimerabeck about to fire its laser again. "Shit! Everyone, move!"

Everyone went to move when…

*BOOM!*

An explosion occurred out of nowhere, hitting the beast right in the face making its head snap up and fire its laser into the air. Clouds parted as the sky was lit purple for a moment.

 **FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HI, HI, HI!**

Suddenly, a barrage of fireballs flew past the group and struck the Chimreabeck's chest. Parts that were still skin burned while the parts that were metal simply had black marks on them.

Turning around, the group saw Kyoko and Louise. Louise had her wand raised while Kyoko had Dia raised with her barrel smoking.

 _"Dang! And I was hoping that do a bit more damage."_ Dia said.

"Then we just need to hit it harder." Kyoko said.

"Girls! I thought I told you to stay behind!" Haru exclaimed.

"You're not the boss of us!" Louise said. "We're going to help and that's final! How can I call myself a Noble if I run away when the very world is in danger!?"

"This has nothing to do with being a Noble!" Haru exclaimed.

"Onii-chan, like it or not, we're helping." Kyoko said as her eyes told Haru that she and Louise were not going to back down.

"I don't see what the problem is." Ren said. "We could use the extra help."

"Yeah! The more the merrier!" Nora said.

Haru looked at everyone and sighed. Reluctantly, he said, "Fine, you two can help. But if one of you gets into a situation where your life is on the line, you are to leave and take cover, got it?"

"Hai/Got it!" Both girls said at the same time.

 ** _"Looks like this party is about to get even crazier!"_** Shiro said.

'You can say that again.' Seth thought.

"So, you guys ready for this?" Haru asked.

"Ready when you are, Onii-chan!" Kyoko said.

"Then let's rock!" Haru said, running forward.

"We can't let them show us up." Ruby said. "Team RWBY(S), engage!"

"Right!" Seth said as he and the others ran forwards.

"Let's give them some support!" Jaune said as his team ran forward too.

* * *

 **(Near the island)**

Far into the distance of the island, a single VTOL was flying in the air with the passengers being Ozpin, Glynda, Kisuke, and Tessai who was the one flying the airship.

"How long until we arrive?" Ozpin asked Tessai.

"At this speed, we should arrive at the island in 5 hours." Tessai said.

"But you said it would take us 4 hours to get there." Glynda said.

"Yes, but thanks to that sudden beam from earlier, the trip will be longer." Tessai said as earlier, they had almost been struck by a sudden beam.

"Judging from where the bam came from, I think it must have come from the island.

"Does the enemy have some sort of advanced defense system?" Ozpin asked.

"Unlikely." Kisuke said. "That beam was way to power if the ruins of the tiny islands below us have to say anything. No, I think this is something else and I have a feeling that Seth and the others are currently dealing with it right now as we speak."

"In that case, step on it Tessai." Ozpin said. "No doubt the attack attracted the attention of Atlas. And if that wasn't enough to attract their attention, then that strange wormhole in the sky surely will. We need to move."

"Yes sir." Tessai said as he increased the speed of the airship.

* * *

 **(Back with the others)**

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

Two stone pillars rose from the ground, just barely blocking a barrage of lasers as the pillars sank back into the ground as Haru and Kyoko in their Land Styles stood in front of the group, hands raised.

"That was close." Jaune said with a breath of relief.

"Our attacks don't work against its metal hide while we're stuck blocking its attacks." Blake said. "This is getting us nowhere."

"We know that Miss Obvious." Haru said as he took out a different Ring. "Then I guess it's time to up the ante!" Haru flipped the Shift Levers before scanning his Ring.

 **LAND DRAGON! DAN! DEN! DON!** **ZU! DOGON! DAN! DEN! DOGON!**

Like the other times he's transformed, a magic circle appeared as an earthen form of Dragon appeared. It circled around Haru a couple of time before slamming into him, changing his form. The coat section of his suit turned bright yellow as the chest armor became the silver, dragon's head. His shoulder armor had turned into silver square platings with square shaped topazes in the center. His helmet sported the golden head ornament like Dragon would wear with a square topaz embedded in the center. This was Haru's, or rather Wizard's Land Dragon Style.

"Whoa~!" Both Ruby and Nora had stars fill their eyes as they stared in awe at Haru.

"Kind of flashy, don't you think?" Weiss said.

"Shut up." Haru said as he flipped on another Ring and flipped the Shift Levers again before scanning his Ring.

 **CHOINE! GRAVITY! SAIKO!**

Extending his hand out, a magic circle appeared above the Chimerabeck. It looked up at the circle in confusion before suddenly, it felt itself getting heavy. It grunted before suddenly, his entire form sank into the ground as it roared in anger while also wondering what was going. Haru kept pushing down before he raised his arm and the Chimerabeck followed. It flailed around a little before Haru pushed his hand downward, pushing the Chimrabeck down to the ground.

"Did you just control gravity itself?" Seth asked, he and the others amazed.

"I thought the belt said it all." Haru said, ending the spell while switching Rings. "Anyway, that won't be enough to keep it down. Get ready."

And like Haru said, the Chimerabeck got back up, more pissed than ever as Haru scanned his new Ring.

 **CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

The earthen Dragon appeared once again, circling around Haru once before slamming into his, leaving him with two oversized clawed gauntlets called the Drago Hell Claws. Using his Gandalfr Runes, she sped up towards the beast, leaving the other behind. The Chimerabeck raised its arm, the one that wasn't a cannon, and went to squash Haru, but he jumped up just as the arm slammed into the ground and he landed on said arm before running up it. Quickly, the beast lifted its arm up and swung it outward, throwing Haru off, but that was okay to him as his claws glowed with yellow energy. With two swings of his arm, he sent energy claw strikes that traveled towards the beast and struck it across the chest, slicing through its metal hide and drawing blood as he landed on the ground safely.

"Alright! He did it!" Jaune said when something happened.

Chimerabeck roared before the wound on its chest healed in a matter of seconds. Once it did, a purple aura surrounded the beast before it actually grew in size. Not only that, but two new laser cannons appeared from the other two heads of the beast while its arm cannon upgraded, getting surrounded by smaller laser cannons that looked like it was possible for rapid fire. If that wasn't enough, some parts of its wings came off and floated around him like drones ready to follow their master's orders.

Jaws were dropped while others simply blinked in surprise and disbelief.

"Huh…That's new." Haru said before he started to run as a barrage of lasers started to assault him.

"We have to help him!" Ruby said before she and her team ran in to help.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jaune said as he and his team quickly followed.

'Shiro?' Seth mentally spoke to the Inner Grimm.

 ** _"They're still not awake yet. Just give another minute."_**

"Damn…" Seth cursed before he looks at his hand. If he couldn't use his sword, then there was something else he could do.

Back with the others, Ruby and Blake had jumped and plunged their blades into the Chimerabeck's shoulders, getting a roar of pain as the beast tried to shake them off. Meanwhile, Weiss summoned a Glyph which Yang stepped onto. When she did, she was launched towards the beast flying at the speed of a rocket and striking with the force of warhead, hitting its right head. The beast was thrown back, but recovered more quickly than Yang thought as she was thrown back by a headbutt by the same head she hit. Jaune was quick to try and catch her, but ended up softening her fall as Pyrrha and the others jumped in. A barrage of lasers rain down on them, but they were fast enough to dodge when need. Ren jumped in first, jumping up with the help of Pyrrha who launched him up with her shield as Ren flipped over the beast while shooting down at it at the same time the second Ruby and Blake got off. Nora jumped into too, boosting herself by firing a grenade which launched her up before descending down and hitting the third head with her hammer, dazing it as she jumped back to avoid getting bitten by the center head. Haru and Kyoko soon came in as Haru readied his claws and struck one of Chimerabeck's leg, making it kneel down while Kyoko jumped right in front of the beast and scanned a Ring.

 **BIG! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared right in front of her and she punched her hand through it, her hand growing in size on the other side of the circle as the enlarged first struck the beast across the chest, pushing it back. An anger, it aimed its upgraded arm canon at Kyoko when an explosion from Louise knocked the cannon away from her just as it was about to fire.

"Everyone! Move!" Seth shouted to everyone as he trusted his palm forward. Seeing that Seth was up to something, everyone moved out of the way as Seth shouted, "Hadō #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" Once that was said, a gigantic blast of spiritual Aura fired from his palm, successfully hitting the Chimerabeck and destroying its drones as the attack resulted in…

*BOOM!*

An enormous explosion.

Seth fell to his knees as he took a moment to catch his breath. That attack had taken a lot more out of him. If he had powers back, he wouldn't be this exhausted. But that wasn't important right now.

"Did I get it?" Seth asked as the others looked through the smoke to find any sign of the beast. A purple glow answered everyone's question as the smoke cleared to reveal the beast only now different.

It was now even bigger, now half the size of what the original Zaiderbeck would have been. The eyes that were previously stabbed out were now replaced with high-tech new ones as a new pair of wings bat-like and mechanical in appearance appeared on its back. Its unused stinger now looked ready to be used as the sharp tip seemed like it could separate for some reason. New drones were floating around the Chimerabeck, replacing the ones Seth had destroyed as more parts of its body was covered by protective metal.

"Well…fuck." Seth said, feeling like he had only added on to their trouble.

With a roar that sent a shockwave, nearly blowing everyone away as with a flap of its four wings, it took to the air before aiming all its weapons: its arm cannon, drones, the stinger with the tip glowing, laser cannons from all three of its mouths, and Gatling gun barrel from the chest, and fired down towards the group below.

"Everyone, take cover!" Haru shouted as everyone was left running around frantically trying to avoid the rain of lasers. No one got far as the second one was close to getting out of the range of fire, a shot would appear right in front of them, blowing them back. Seeing that they couldn't get out of the range of fire, Haru got rid of his clawed gauntlets and switched Rings, slipping the Shift Levers multiple times in order to scan the Ring multiple times.

 **DEFEND! DEFEND! DEFEND! DEFEND! PLEASE!**

"Everyone, gather around me!" Haru shouted over the rain of lasers as everyone did as told and group up. Haru then slammed his hand down as four huge pillars of earth rose from the ground and connected over them, forming a dorm with little openings, keeping them safe, but not out of harm's way yet.

Jaune sighed in relief as the roof made of earth shook constantly. "We're safe."

"For now." Haru said. "I don't know how long I can keep this up. So one of you better think of a plan right now, or we're toast."

"But what can we do?" Weiss asked. "That thing just keeps getting bigger and stronger the more we hurt it."

"It's like is following the principles of Grimm." Pyrrha said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm are known to get stronger as time passes and/or if they survive a fight from a Huntsmen." Pyrrha said. "This thing is 'surviving' in a sense, living through our attacks and getting stronger because of it."

"Some it's some sort of rapid evolution?" Ren asked and the red head nodded.

"So all we need to do is hit it so hard that it can't get back up from it." Yang said, simplifying it.

"Easier said than done." Louise said. "That thing survived whatever attack Seth did. How are we supposed to hit it with something greater than that?"

"We have to come up with something." Blake said.

As the others were talking, Haru was busy thinking back to what Seth just did.

'There's no doubt about it. That was a Kidō Seth just did from Bleach.' Haru thought. 'But how's that possible? RWBY and Bleach are two different things…unless…Oh! My! God! I'm in a Fanfiction world! I am literally in a Fanfiction world! I don't know if that's awesome or not!'

Haru was brought out of his thoughts when one of the pillars guarding them was obliterated, forcing those near to it to back away as the rain of lasers was dangerously close to them. To be honest, Haru was surprised how long this makeshift dome had lasted.

"We're almost out of time! What do we do!?" Seth asked anyone, but none had a plan of what to do in this situation. "Dammit!"

"We could really use the help of those other selves you told us about." Ren said. And as if universe heard him…

 **[ROCKET! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!]**

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

"Rider Double Rocket Drill Multiple Kick!"

"Seiya!"

A yellow and orange light surrounded by thousands of green lights appeared from the wormhole in the sky, descending down upon Chimerabeck so fast that by the time its ears finally registered the voices, a drill pierced through the center, destroying the beam cannon from within which resulted in an explosion which caught the other two heads as multiple kicks rain down upon its body, causing it to stop shooting as it quickly moved out of the way of the rain of kicks.

"Huh?" Everyone said as Haru lowered the dome down to see landing next to the group were to familiar faces for Haru and the girls.

"Fourze! OOO!" Haru said.

"Yo, Wizard! Sorry we're little late." Fourze said, still in his Rocket States.

"We're here to help. The others should be passing through the wormhole any second now." OOO said as his appeared was different from before. His helmet was now green which sported two stag beetle horns as the lenses were orange as a single green line connected down to the O-Crest on his chest which displayed a stag beetle at the top, a mantis in the middle, and a grasshopper at the bottom. His upper body was light green as he had a pair of mantis claw-like swords attached to his arms. His legs were the same Batta legs. This is OOO's GataKiriBa form.

"The others?" Haru repeated before he and everyone looked up towards the wormhole in the sky to see multiple lights descending down. Upon touching the ground, the lights were revealed to be the other Riders: Drive, Gaim, Faiz, Eternal, Accel, Ryuki, and Blade.

"Sorry we're late! Traffic was a bitch." Drive joked, stepping out of the Tridoron.

"How the hell do you get into traffic in an interdimensional travel?" Haru asked.

"Hey, it happens." Drive said before turning towards the Chimerabeck who was cautiously looking at them. "So, judging by how the Zaiderbeck is fused with that thing, I'm guessing that's our baddie?"

"Yep." Haru said.

"We could sure use your help." Seth asked.

"Then you got it!" Fourze said before he rocketed off towards the beast.

"Oi! Matte!" Accel said as he and the others chased after the space themed Rider.

"I can't believe it!" Ruby squealed. "We're actually teaming up with heroes from different universes! Come on guys! Let's give them some back up!"

Everyone nodded, their confidence restored as they all ran to join the other Riders, leaving Haru and Seth by themselves.

"How you holding up?" Haru asked the amnesiac.

"I'm fine." Seth said as he looked at his hands. "I think I have enough energy for one more big spell. But I need time."

"Got it. We'll give you that time." Haru said before he switched Rings again and scanned them.

 **HURRICANE DRAGON! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU!**

 **COPY! PLEASE!**

Transforming into his Hurricane Dragon Style, Haru pulled out his two Derfs, holding them in reverse grips.

"Let's get work boys!" Haru said as was surrounded by wind and flew.

 _"About time for some action!"_ Derf shouted as his black copy chuckled darkly as always,

Bullets flew and blades were swung at the humongous beast. Those that could get in close struck with their blades, but found it hard to slice through while the ones who stayed their distance fired, but they had little effect. The other Riders don't remember the metal of the Zaiderbeck being this hard. Must have evolved like the rest of the monster. That didn't stop the others from trying. Ruby and Nora flew in as Ruby went for one of the many eyes the Chimerabeck had while Nora went to slam her hammer down on another head, hoping to daze it, but the beast was not about to let the same thing happen twice as with a swing of his stinger, it batted the two Huntress-in-training away. But after it did that did energy slashes started to assault him. Looking to see who had done that, it was Blake swing her blades at fast rates while being boosted by a Glyph from Weiss. It aimed its arm cannon at the two when Dragreder summoned by Ryuki appeared and wrapped itself around all three head's necks, trying to choke them to death. With some struggle, the Chimerabeck managed to the red Chinese dragon off and threw it away, sending some of its drones to keep it busy while it dealt with the others. Speaking of the others…

"We're going in!" Blade said as he took the lead with Team JNPR following close behind. Spreading the wings of his Fusion Jack form, Blade flew in, slicing all three necks of each head. Jaune and his team came in as Jaune used his shield and strength to give Ren an extra boost in jumping as Ren rapid fired his guns as he passed by the Chimerabeck while Nota came in from behind the thing and with great strength, hit and broke one of the beast's leg, making it kneel down in pain as Pyrrha came in and chucked her spear forward, firing a round to give it an extra boost as the spear stabbed into one of the mechanical eyes. She wasn't done yet as he jumped in, able to reach the beasts height thanks to Jaune giving her boost like he did to Ren as she kicked forward, kicking her spear which jammed it further, igniting more pain rom the beast. It roared in pain before faster than Pyrrha could react, it grabbed her and threw her away where she crashed into Jaune before careful hands took the spear out and threw it away as all of its wounds healed and regenerated while at the same time, getting stronger.

"Well shit, it can regenerate." Blade said.

"Let's see it regenerate from this!" Faiz shouted as he and Accel flew in. Faiz had his Faiz Blaster in blade mode while Accel wielded his signature weapon, the Engine Blade as Team RWBY followed close behind. Accel pulled the trigger of his weapon while Faiz pressed the ENTER on his Faiz Blaster.

 **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Flying in first, Accel gave slash across the beast's chest, and another, and another, forming a red 'A' before flying back as Faiz flew up and flew down, slashing downward, leaving a glowing slash wounds from top to bottom across the beast before flying backwards as RWBY soon came in. A Glyph made by Weiss appeared under the beast before it was shot up into the air and was held by smaller glyphs holdings is arms and legs. Ruby launched herself towards the beast while Yang was flung over thanks to Blake as the two sisters flew and delivered that attack, a slash which sliced through the ribs and a punch ramming deep into where the heart would be before jumping back as the team looked to see how they did. They were disappointed to see that their attacks vanished as the wounds healed.

"Oh come on!" Yang complained.

"If the front won't work, try attacking from the back!" Eternal said as he, OOO, Gaim, Kyoko, and Louise appeared behind the monstrosity albeit the pinkette was reluctant to attack from the back as it wasn't 'Noble like', but the rational side of her told her to get rid of that excuse as it wasn't going to let her ;live through this.

Still in GataKiriBa form, OOO multiplied until there was fifteen of him. With the boost of the Batta legs, the fifteen OOO's jumped on the Chimerabeck's back and plunged their blades into its back. The drones went to go shoot the OOO's off, but were stopped by Eternal and Gaim who expertly shot them down while Kyoko scanned a Ring.

 **BIND! PLEASE!**

Chains made out of earth appeared form magic circles, wrapping around the Chumerabeck's wings, preventing it from flying as Louise focused her hardest before casting her biggest explosion spell to date, second only to when she properly casted her Explosion spell as all of the OOO's jumped off the beast before the explosions occurred.

"Did I get it?" Louise asked, a little exhausted. She got her answer when the some clear to show a now protected back as more drones replaced the ones destroyed by Eternal as its wings were now free. "Oh god dammit!"

 **[FIRE ON!]**

 **[LAUNCHER ON!]**

 **[GATLING ON!]**

Both RWBY and JNPR as well as Louise and Kyoko turned to see Fourze had undergone a new transformation. His entire body suit was now bright red with a tiny hint of a flaming designs. His shoulder armor were replaced with metal armor as over his shoulders were chains with triangles each with a flaming design on it. His helmet has also turned red with the wings replaced with tubes as the eye lenses had turned green and the center of the helmet had a flaming coloring to it. Appearing in his right hand was a weapon known as the Fire Module Hee-Hackgun. This is Fourze's Fire States. Appearing on his right and left legs were the Launcher and Gatling Modules.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Fourze said as he jumped up a bit to allow Nora to send him flying via being hit by her hammer as Fourze flew up into the air until he was right over Chimerabeck. Now above him, Fourze grabbed the lever of his Driver and gave it a push.

 **[FIRE! LAUNCHER! GATLING! LIMIT BREAK!]**

"I'll blow you away!" Fourze shouted before he fired a charged shot of fire while also raining down missiles and bullets down upon the beast. The bullets did little to nothing against it enhanced metal hide, but the flaming charged shot and missiles got the effect Fourze wanted as the beast flinched under the assault. Gravity soon took its work and Fourze fell down on top of the Chimerabeck. Quickly, Fourze canceled his Fire States and other Switches, returning to his Base States as he took out two new Switches and replaced them with the Fire and Radar Switches. He then wasted no time flipping them on.

 **[SHEN LONG!]**

 **[REVIVE!]**

 **[SHEN LONG ON!]**

 **[REVIVE ON!]**

Holographic blocks appeared around both his arms before they gathered together and formed two mechanical hands, the right one dark magenta and the left one orange. Appearing in the right mechanical hand was a pair of big Chinese scimitars combined into a double-bladed weapon as appearing on the left hand was an arm mounted shield but under it was a pointed battering ram propelled by blank rounds stored in a revolver-type magazine for rapid firing. This of course brought starry eyes from Ruby and Nora and Shiro from deep within Seth.

Using his double bladed scimitar, he raised the blade up and brought it down on the canter head, slicing through it as the blade got stuck in the skull. The two other heads turned and aimed their inner laser cannons at him, but he quickly detached one of the blades and sank it into one of the mouths while he jammed his left arm into the other, firing the battering ram as many times as he could before he pulled his hand back, let go of the blade and jumped off the beast. Landing back with some of the group, they looked and were surprised to see the beast moving even with all three of its head in ruins as the body removed the blades Fourze had stabbed into it.

"Looks like killing the heads won't do us much good." Fourze said as he switched off his Switches, making the mechanical arms disappear.

"Then how about this!" Drive said as he took out a Shift Car that resembled a Formula-1 race car and slotted it into the Shift Brace.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: FORMULA!**

Dynamic music played as red and white striped circles made out of energy surrounded Drive before it changed his armor. His helmet changed into what appeared to be a yellow racing helmet with a black visor which wrapped around into a black car spoiler. The armor for his torso was now that of a white and blue Formula-1 racecar with decals for each Shift Car. His body suit was still black as his now sported blue boots and gauntlets with the boots having decals like the torso armor. From the Tridoron, two small wheels appeared before they shot our and attached themselves to each of his wrists right below the elbow. This was Drive's Type: Formula form.

This of course brought more awe to the RWBY and JNPR group. "So Cool!" Guess who said that.

Back to Drive, he pulled out a Formula's signature weapon, the Trailer-Hou; a rifle-like Shift Car weapon resembling a semi-truck with the trailer section consisting most of its bulk. Pulling down the Flame Rear Grip to wield the Traile-Hou in Cannon mode. He then removed the Type: Formula Shift Car from his Shift Brace into the Trailer-Hou's Shift Landing Slot which was situated at the top of the barrel.

 **FORMULA-HOU!**

After that, he took out two other Shift Cars: Jacky F02 & Sparner F03, and inserted them into the Trailer-Hou via Shutter Gate Panel, causing the Side Gauge Window to display the word 'FULL' once it was completely loaded. Lock and loaded, Drive aimed his weapon at the beast who had regenerated from Fourze's earlier hits and turned around only to see Drive fire a blue stream of energy which pushed it back several yards, but that's all that did as the stream died down, leaving a severe wound on the beast's chest which quickly healed.

"Dammit!" Drive gritted his teeth in frustration. That was his most powerful attack too!

"Everyone, move!" Seth shouted at the top of his lungs to get everyone's attention as they turned to see Seth clap his hands together. "Bakudō #99-Part One: Kin!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, black cloth appeared out of nowhere and wraps around the giant form the Chimerabeck as gray slabs were placed along the cloth.

"Get me some time!" Seth shouted.

"On it!" OOO said as he clapped his hands and slammed them down onto the ground. Suddenly, the ground around the beast shifted and turned until slabs of earth rose up and wrapped around the monster as if they were pieces of cloth.

"Just like that, hold him down!" Seth said as he then stabbed his hands into the ground. "Now switching to Bakudō #99-Part Two: Bankin!"

"First Song: Shiyuu!" Erupting from the ground, white pieces of cloth appeared and completely wrapped around the Chimerabeck's entire form.

"Second Song: Hyakurensan!" Then, appearing out of nowhere were thousands of iron bolts that stabbed into the wrapped up form of the Chimerabeck.

"Now the Final Song: Bankin Taihō!" Seth shouted with all his might as appearing right above the wrapped up monster was a giant stone block that landed right over the beast, concealing it from sight. "Now everyone! Hit it with everything you got!"

"One killer explosion coming right up!" Faiz said for everyone here as he switched his Faiz Blaster to Blaster mode, Eternal inserted his Eternal Memory and Heat Memory into his guns, Blade swiped a few Rouze Cards, OOO scanned his Driver, Accel pulled the trigger of his Engine Blade one more time, Ryuki slotted in a card, Gaim inserted the lemon Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow before 'slicing' his Orange Lockseed, Fourze pushed the lever of his Driver, Drive inserted the Type: Speed Shift Car and Midnight Shadow into the Trailer-Hou, Haru scanned a Ring, and those that could shoot from RWBY and JNPR fired.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

 **ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **THUNDER + KICK + MACH = LIGHTNING SONIC!**

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

 **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **FINAL VENT**

 ** _SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH! LEMON ENERGY!_**

 **[SHEN LONG! REVIVE! LIMIT BREAK!]**

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! FULLY LOADED FORMULA-HOU!**

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

OOO split himself into hundreds of copies before they all jumped into the air and kicked forward, performing the GataKiriBa Kick as Blade, Ryuki, and Haru joined him in kicking. Everyone else shot from a distance as two shoulder cannons appeared over Fourze and fired while huge guns appeared in each of Fourze's hands and wasted no time unleashed a spread of bullets with RWBY and JNPR who could shoot. The results…

*BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!*

*BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!*

Were multiple explosions that once again shook the entire island. Haru with OOO and Blade jumped out of the smoke as everyone looked at the giant smoke cloud. While everyone looked at the results of their combined attacks, Ruby went to go see how Seth was doing as he was currently on his knees.

"Seth!" Ruby was instantly by Seth's side thanks to her Semblance. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little exhausted." Seth said, breathing deeply as if he had just run a marathon race…one hundred times. "Did you get it?"

"I don't know." Ruby said as she helped the amnesiac up and looked towards the smoke. After first, nothing happened. But then…

 **"Curse…you…!"** A voice from within the smoke told everyone that the job wasn't done yet. Turning the dial of her weapon, Weiss summoned forth some win to blow away the smoke to reveal what was hidden beneath it.

The Chimerabeck was still standing, but it was not on good shape. Its arm cannon was in ruin as its other arm was no longer there. Its left wing was also gone as remaining wings were ruined and scared. Half of the center head was gone, the right head was gone, and the last head was in the process of healing. Holes filled its upper body as its left leg was currently healing while the right had just gotten done healing. But the thing that drew everyone's attention the most was what was at the Chimerabeck's chest. At the center, inside the best of the beast was Xatan or what remained of him. His entire body seemed to be fused entirely into the Chimerabeck as the only thing visible was his head and chest while his arms and legs were fused into the flesh.

"Is that…" Blake began.

"Xatan." Haru finished. "You just don't give up, do you?"

 **"I…will never…give up! I will…obtain my…revenge! Eel…Gahra…everyone I loved…they shall be avenged!"** Xatan said as the flash around him closed up, concealing him from everyone as the Chimerabeck started to get up, growing ins size as everything wounded was healed and replaced with machinery. **"I will kill you, Haru Yamamoto…and then Brimir's descendants are next! But first…!"** One of the heads turned towards Seth before raising its stinger. **"I need to get rid of that pest."**

And before anyone could react, the sharp part of the stinger shot off like rocket, heading towards Ruby and Seth.

"Shit! We need to-!" Seth never got to finish his sentence as he was suddenly grabbed by Ruby and with great effort, threw Seth out of the way of the upcoming stinger rocket.

Ruby's first instinct had been to protect Seth so she did what first came to her mind and threw Seth out of the way. Now by herself, she moved to jumped back and just in time too as the rocket stinger and struck the spot where she stood earlier, but the result explosion sent her flying back and crashing into the remains of the Church of Grimm.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out in worry for her sister when she saw her flying.

"Ruby!" Seth cried out in worry as he couldn't spot Ruby inside the building. Seth gripped the snow under him as intense rage built up inside of him. With narrowed eyes, Seth turned towards the Chimerabeck and glared his most deadliest glare while grabbing the hilt of his blade.

"You…!" Seth grips the handle tightly as a sudden burst of light blue colored Aura appears around him. "You…!" Then, that Aura suddenly black in color as Aura spewed from within the sheath of the blade. "You…BASTARD!"

 **(BGM: Bleach OST: Hollowed)**

*BOOM!*

A sudden burst of Aura almost sent everyone flying as flying out of the blinding light of Aura was Seth, holding Zangetsu with both hands in Shikai form which took the form of a giant Khyber knife. Seth had finally been able to draw his blade, meaning his powers were finally back which also meant he was going to kill someone painfully for hurting Ruby.

Seth wasted no time attacking, swinging down in an overhead slash which was blocked by Chimerabeck's new metal arm, but that didn't stop Seth as he charged up Aura and sent an energy slash of Aura point blank, causing an explosion that sent the beast stumbling back. It was still recovering somewhat so it wasn't in the best of conditions. Seth flew out of the smoke as he flew into the air and shouted at the top of his lungs…

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Swinging downward, Seth sent another energy slash of Aura only this one was stronger than the last one. Quickly, the beast commanded its drones to intercept the attack, firing beams at it in hopes of destroying it, but it was stronger than the beams shot at it as it flew and sliced through the drones before hitting the left head of the Chimerabeck.

"I'm not done yet you freak!" Seth shouted as he took stance in the air, one arm grabbing the other as the cloth of the sword wrapped around his arm. "Get ready because I plan on ending you myself! Banaki!"

*BOOM!*

Once again, another burst of Aura almost sent everyone flying as the snow and winds blew at their face. But all that ended with one single sword slash as Seth blew away the wind, allowing everyone to see what he looked like.

Seth was now wearing a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with tattered ends; white lining ran along the ends as the color red was shown inside the coat. The coat was closed in the middle, showing a bit of Seth's chest and bandaged stomach. Down to his lower body, he wore black hakama pants, white socks, and Japanese sandals. In Seth's right hand was Zangetsu, but different. No longer was it the giant Khyber knife sword, but instead, it was an almost black daito, or Japanese long sword. In between the blade and the handle was black cross guard with four prongs bent to form the shape of the manji(kanji for ban meaning full). The cloth was gone and in its place was a black chain with the end cut off. This was Zangetsu's Bankai release state.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Seth said as he glared at the Chimerabeck with a calm face that still radiated rage before disappearing in the blink of an eye, later appearing right in front of the beast. Stabbing the black daito into one the heads, black colored Aura with a thin line of red spewed from the sword as Seth shouted, "Getsuga Tenshō!"

*BOOM!*

 **(BGM End)**

Black Aura exploded, this time blowing everyone back as they flew in the air. Everyone landed safely with Haru helping Kyoko and Louise and Pyrrha helping Jaune as everyone looked to see if Seth had done what they couldn't. They got their answer when they saw Seth flying out of the smoke with the Chimerabeck coming out of it, looking fine.

 **"Fool. You only make me stronger the more you try to defeat me! Just give up and accept defeat."**

"Never!" Seth said as he stopped himself in midair and pointed his blade at the beast. "I'll never give up! No one gets away with hurting the most important person to me!" He had said that last sentence without thinking as he sped towards the monster, firing slashes of back Aura at it while using his peed to dodge laser fire.

"Okay…Is that guy from Bleach are something?" Ryuki asked.

"What does a cleaning product have to do with anything?" Pyrrha asked, confused.

"Forget that! We need to back him up." Haru said before turning to Yang. "Go see if Ruby's okay. We'll help Seth out as much as we can."

Yang nodded before running off to see if Ruby was alright.

"Okay, time to give our little 'Shinigami' some help." Haru said as he and the others ran to help out the amnesiac.

With Yang, she made it to the church and thought she woul have to ddig through the rubble when Ruiby herself rose from it, running her head.

"Ruby!"

"Ugh, that hurt." Ruby groaned.

"Ruby, are you alright!?" Yang asked, running to her and helped her up.

"Besides the all the pain in my body, I'm fine." Ruby said before looking very to the battle. The Chimerabeck was currently in the air throwing attacks at random, but she caught the sight of Seth fighting. "What happened?"

"Well, after you got sent flying, Seth finally got his powers back and is now fighting with everyone else." Yang said as she let go of Ruby once she was sure she can stand on her own. "Let's go and help everyone out. After all, who else can say they got to save the world from a demon from another world along with teaming up with actual heroes?"

"Right." Ruby nodded as she and Yang were about to run to help the others when the leader of RWBY saw something on the ground. Upon closer look, it was none other than Ruby's cloak. "Hey! My cloak!" Quickly, she picked it up and put it on, feeling complete. She did always feel stronger with it. Now, where was her weapon? She had dropped it when she was sent flying.

Back with the others, both Seth and Haru in Flame Dragon Style sent energy slashes at the Chimerabeck, making explosions occur on the beast as it brushed away the smoke and roared at them. Gaim and Kyoko rode of the Booster Tridoron with Drive driving as they shot at the beast from all over while Louise rode with Ryuki on Dragreder, casting explosions all over the beast in hopes of finding a weak spot while Dragreder fired fireballs after fireballs all over the beast. Faiz, Accel, Fourze who was back in his Rocket States, and OOO who had transformed into his TaJaDor form flew around the monster and trying to deal some sort of damage while also trying to avoid laser fire, but even that was getting a bit difficult for them. The Chimerabeck's attacks were getting more and more accurate as time went by, and their attacks seemed to have no affect whatsoever. Having no way to fly and help, WB and JNPR could only look up and watch at the fight taking place in the sky.

"This isn't good. Their attacks are starting to have no effect on that thing." Jaune said.

"There's got to be a weakness to that thing. They can't keep this up." Weiss said.

"But where is it? Smashing it doesn't work, slicing it does work, not even explosions work!" Nora said, feeling a little panicked.

"The center of its chest." The group turned to see Ruby and Yang finally regrouping with the group as Ruby spoke. "That guy hidden in the center of the chest, I think that's the weak spot we need."

"What makes you say that?" Ren asked.

"I think he might be controlling the entire body of that thing. I mean, did you see how fused he was in it?" Ruby said. "If we can somehow take him down, the rest goes with him."

"I see, that can work." Pyrrha said. "But with how everyone's attacks are starting to have no effect, how will they even get through? And how do we even tell them?" She got her answer when both Seth and Haru came crashing down onto the ground, having been struck by Chimerabeck.

"Ow…" Both Seth and Haru groaned before they quickly got back up and looked ready to head back into the air.

"Seth!" Ruby quickly went up to the amnesiac before he left.

"Ruby? Are you alright?" Seth asked, looking all over her.

"I'm fine. My Aura protected me from most of the blast." Ruby said, though she felt her Aura's protection was almost up. She had to be careful where she attacked. "Anyway, listen. I think I have a way to take that thing down once and for all."

"You do?" Seth asked.

"Any plan would be right now." Haru said, listening in.

"We all know that, uh, what was his name?" Ruby asked the Ringed Bearing Wizard.

"Xatan." Haru answered.

"Right. We all know that that Xatan guy is hidden at the center chest of that thing." Ruby said, pointing up to the Chimerabeck who was close to hitting the Booster Tridoron. "My guess is that he's controlling the entire body. If we can take him down, the rest goes with him."

"Sounds good." Seth said. "But our attacks are barely doing anything to that thing. How do we even get to him?"

"Nothing is impenetrable." Haru said. "If we can all focus our attacks at the chest, we're bound to break through and hit him."

"Sounds like a plan." Seth said. "Alright, we better tell the others." Seth then grabbed Haru and flew up, using his Aura to stay in the air as he Shunpoed to everyone.

"Now what do we do?" Yang asked.

"We came here in an airship." Jaune said. "We can use that to help."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to that ship and help Seth and the others!" Ruby said as both teams took off running towards where JNPR and Seth had landed the VTOL.

Back in the air, Faiz was struck in the chest by a beam from one of the drones and flew back, but recovered quickly and flew destroyed it with a single shot of Photon Energy.

"It's like fighting Finé all over again." Faiz said to himself. "Could really use the girl's help."

"You know some super powered girls too?" Fourze, flying next to Faiz, asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah. You?" Faiz asked.

"Ha! Tons." Fourze said. "But enough talk. We have a job to do."

"Fourze! Faiz!" Both Riders turned to see Seth and Haru appearing before them via Shunpo. "We've got a plan to take that thing down."

"You do?" Faiz asked. "Well then spit it out. What is it?"

"I just talked with all of the others. We all need to strike at its' chest and get to Xatan." Haru said. "Ruby thinks that he's controlling the entire body. If we can get to him and take him down, the rest of the body goes down with him."

"It really is starting to feel like fighting Finé all over again." Faiz said to himself before saying, "Alright sounds good enough for me. Time to take this son of a bitch down."

"My thoughts exactly!" Fourze said as the two Riders took off.

"Let's hope this will work." Haru said.

"It will work." Haru said. "I believe in Ruby. One of her plans have never failed in getting the job done…most of the time."

"You really care about that girl, don't you?" Haru asked having seen how Seth reacted when Ruby was sent flying earlier.

"Well, Ruby was the one who gave me my name when I didn't even have a name to call myself." Seth said." Plus, it's thanks to her that I have so many friends and memories right now. Some of them hurt and make me sad if I think about it long enough, but that's a part of life. To me, Ruby is…the center of my world."

"The center of your world…" Haru repeated as he was suddenly reminded of someone. Someone with long pink hair, a smile as bright as the sun, and a personality to match it. "You know something, Seth?"

"What is it?"

"You remind of me of when I was younger…minus you attending an all girl's school academy."

"Wait, what?"

"It's nothing." Haru said before he took out a Ring. "Well, time I bust out the big guns." Suddenly, he let go of Seth, falling down from the air as well as surprising Seth who went to grab him, but it wasn't necessary as Haru slipped on the Ring and used it.

 **SPECIAL RUSH! PLEASE! FLAME! WATER! HURRICANE! LAND!**

 **(BGM: Undertale: Hopes and Dreams/Save the World - Metal Cover by RichaadEB)**

In a giant burst of flames, Haru had on all of his Rush equipment, quickly using his wings to stop himself from falling and take to the air.

 ** _"Haru,"_** The voice of Dragon echoed inside of Haru. **_"This is the last time you'll be able to use the Special Rush Ring. After this, you won't be able to use it anymore. Just thought I let you know."_**

'Thanks for telling me, Dragon.' Haru thought as he flew up next to Seth. "Let's say you and I give that thing some hell."

 ** _"I like this guy."_** Shiro said.

'Same here.' Seth thought before responding, "Sounds good to me. Let's go!"

With a push of Aura into his feet and a flap of his wings, both Seth and Haru sped up towards the Chimerabeck. Said beast saw them coming and aimed its arm cannon at them and fired a huge ball of energy. The two just barely dodged the attack as it landed in the ocean and crated an explosion that even lit the sky up. Making a mental note to not get hit by that attack, the two made to the beast and attacked. Seth wrapped Aura around his sword before giving a hard slash attack across the center of the chest, grinding the blade across the metal surface. He was pushed back when they opened up to reveal the hidden Gatling guns inside as they spun and were about to fire when Haru came in quick and stabbed both his clawed gauntlets into them, destroying them as the energy that was supposed to fire exploded from within, getting a cry of pain from the beast after so long. Drawing back, the two flew out of the way for Accel and Ryuki to jump in. Ryuki wielded the Drag Saber in hand as he and Accel when to stab the opening Haru provided, but were stopped when the metal coverings closed up, preventing them from stabbing the inside as their blades bounced off the metal. Quickly, Accel grabbed Ryuki and flew out of the way of a bite from all three heads. Laser blasts struck the heads as they turned to see the Booster Tridoron with Gaim and Kyoko providing support with their weapons. Opening all three mouths, it fire three lasers that almost struck the Tridoron as Gaim and Kyoko jumped off the flying car and onto the beast. Quickly, Gaim inserted the Lemon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow while Kyoko turned Dia into sword mode and scanned her Ring.

 ** _LEMON ENERGY!_**

 **FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI, HI, HI!**

The two then jumped down, but not before attacking the Chimerabeck's chest as Gaim shot a charged arrow point blank while Kyoko struck with a flurry of flaming slashes before the two continued to fall down. Quickly, Kyoko changed styles.

 **HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

Now in her Hurricane Style, Kyoko grabbed Gaim and flew up with some difficulty as Gaim's armor wasn't exactly light, but they got back to Drive as they landed on the Boosters. Eternal and Blade were next as they both flew towards the monster. Drones saw them and went to intercept them, but they were quickly taken down by accurate shots from Eternal and quick slashes from Blade. Blade attacked first as he summoned the mask resembling the head of his dragon form and transformed his hand into a spear. He thrusted the hand turned spear forwards, just barely piercing through as he transformed the hand into a mouth and at point blank, fired high pressured water up close before he was forced the pull back when the Chimerabeck went to grab him.

 **METAL!**

Eternal took the Trigger Memory out of his unknown gun, transforming it back to the Eternal Edge before he took out the Metal Memory and inserted it. In a flash, in place of the combat knife was a long spear or halberd-like weapon with the blade being red. Eternal gave it a look, as if thinking back to a memory before he took out another Memory.

 **HEAT!**

Waiting no time, he inserted the memory into the Maximum Drive slot of the new weapon.

 **HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Immediately, the blade of the weapon ignited into flames. Jumping off his EternalTurbuler, Eternal twirled the halberd-like weapon in his hand before stabbing it into the chest of the Chimerabeck, stabbing where Blade had attacked as the weapon actually went through as flames started to spew inside, burning the Chimerabeck and Xatan from inside. Quickly, he removed the weapon and jumped back, removing the Heat memory before he took out his Eternal memory and two more Memories and inserted all four into the Maximum Slots on his arm.

 **HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **ETERANL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Red, purple, and blue flames gathered all around his arm before they all gathered at the palm of his hand and formed a ball of green fire the size of an exercise ball. Wasting no time, he chucked that thing right at the beast, hitting it straight in all three faces as they all burned. They tried to pat away the flames, but they didn't go out as if they couldn't be put out. Louise along with Fourze and OOO came in last Louise appeared to be chanting, preparing for a big explosion spell. OO and Fourze flew at the Chimerabeck to attack its chest while also giving Louise time to prepare her spell. Fourze went in first as he took out another new Switch no one has ever seen before.

 **[MYSTERIOUS LADY!]**

 **[MYSTERIOUS LADY ON!]**

Fourze got rid of both his Rocket Modules as cyan blue holographic blocks appeared over his left arm before forming into a mechanical hand with a large lance in hand. Holding up the lance in reverse with both hands, Fourze dodged an arm that attempted to grab him before jumping off it and stabbing the lance through the opening Eternal made. Suddenly, water appeared around the lance before it all surged into the hole and once every drop was in, Fourze pulled back, summoning back one Rocket Module to fly away as an explosions occurred from the inside, gaining another cry of pain from the Chimeraback as well as Xatan from inside. OOO decided to finish things off as he finished placing all three of his Red Core Medals into the Taja Spinner and scanned it with the O-Scanner.

 **TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! GIN, GIN, GIN! GIGA SCAN!**

Once again, OOO was surrounded by flames that took the appearance of a phoenix. Flames ready, OOO charged towards the Chimerabeck who fired its lasers at OOO in retaliation. Some lasers struck, but they did nothing to stop his charge as he rammed right into the beast, melting the remains of the metal coverings. He pushed as hard as he could, but unfortunately, he was grabbed and thrown aside, his attack canceled. Recovering in the air, OOO shook his head and looked to see the beast aiming all of its weapons at Louise who was still chanting.

"No!" OOO shouted as he and everyone flew towards the beast to stop him when the sounds of an airship made everyone stop and turn.

"Incoming!" Ruby's shout via speaker was heard as everyone saw the airship Seth and JNPR had used to get to the island heading straight for the beast!

"Whoa!" Everyone moved out of the way as the airship flew passed them. Seeing the airship coming at it, the Chimeraback turned all its weapons towards the VTOL and fired at will.

"Shit!" Yang cursed as the entire ship shook from being struck by a barrage of lasers, assaulted by drones, and hit by that stinger missile.

"The ship can't take this!" Pyrrha said as she tried to keep the ship steady.

"Everybody abandon ship!" Ruby said as the hatch opened and everyone didn't hesitate in jumping out. Pyrrha was the last to jump out as she made sure to keep the ship going forward towards the beast by jamming the steering's and jumped out of the ship.

Seeing the others fall out of the ship, the Riders quickly went to catch them. Yang landed right on top of the Booster Tridoron as Blake used her Gambol and threw it at the Rider Machine where Gaim was quickly to catch her weapon as she hanged on tightly. Faiz caught Ren while Accel caught Nora, OOO caught Jaune just in time as Pyrrha grabbed onto Dragreder's tail and hanged on. Fourze caught Weiss using a whip sword to catch her while Seth went and caught Ruby who landed right into his arms right into a bridal position.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Seth said as he guessed that it was Ruby's idea to ram the ship into the Chimerabeck. Ruby just chuckled and scratched her head.

Everyone watched as the ship continued its path towards the beast where said beast kept firing its weapon at it as the entire VTOL was now on fire at this point and looked ready to fall apart, but not before reaming right into the beast, forcing it down to the ground where it crashed and an explosion occurred from the destroyed ship. Movement in the smoke told everyone that it was still alive, but that's when Louise was finally finished her spell and unleashed it upon the beast. A bright light occurred; blinding everyone and forcing them close and cover their eyes before the biggest explosions to happen on Remnant happened.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The force of the explosion was enough to send everyone flying as the both Team RWBY and JNPR had to hang on for dear life or else be blown away and fall to their doom. When the light died down, everyone regained their sense of balance in the air as they all looked to see the biggest crater anyone has ever seen.

"Ho…ly…shit…" Yang said slowly, she and everyone else amazed at what Louise had done. Speaking of said pinkette, she had passed out, exhausted of magic as she fell from Dragreder.

"Onee-chan!" Quickly, Kyoko jumped off the Booster she was one and caught Louise, using her winds to keep her flying as she flew back to the Booster Tridoron and landed on the Booster she was on.

 **"Curses…!"** From the smoke, the remains of the Chimerabeck emerged from the rubble, the entire beast looking ready to drop dead as Xatan's form could be seen. **"You…can't…kill me…! I'll just…keep getting…stronger and stronger…! You have…no hope of…defeating me!"**

"We'll see about that." Haru said as he flew down towards the beast. Claws flaming, Haru uppercutted the beast so hard that it flew into the air. Then, with the slam of his feet, a large red magic circle surrounded by four smaller circles appeared under him. Kneeling down, he gave a second to allow his right foot to be covered in flames before he shot up towards the beast with the circles following. He only had enough magic for one last attack and he's putting everything into this last one!

"Time to end this." Seth said as he went to give Ruby to one of the Riders when she grabbed his coat, making him look at her.

"Together." Ruby said. It was only one word, but Seth understood it as he nodded and flew up, using his Semblance to gain access to Ruby's Super Speed as combined with his Shunpo, made the two shot up and lightning speed, appearing right above the Chimerabeck as both the amnesiac and the red cloaked girl readied their weapons.

"This ends now!" Haru said as he kicked through the circle and towards the beast. "Special Dragon Rush!"

*SLAM!*

The flaming foot slammed right into the back of the beast as the two rose into the air, heading straight for Ruby and Seth.

"You ready, Ruby?" Seth asked as his Zangetsu was perfectly aligned with Crescent Rose.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded as something began to happen. Black Aura started to spew from Zangetsu and began to wrap around Crescent Rose. When it did, the Aura itself seemed to explode, surprising the two hunters-in-training as the Aura began to calm itself down and expand. And when it did, it took shape.

"What…?" Ruby began.

"Is this?" Seth finished as in their hands was a giant scythe completely made out of black Aura. Unlike Seth's which had a thin line of red to it, this one was completely black. The scythe itself was as a big as the Chimerabeck meaning it was the size of CCT. Black Aura enveloped their hands, making it look like they were both holding the weapon together. Both Ruby and Seth looked at one another, already knowing what the other was thinking.

"Combination attack?" Seth asked.

"Combination attack." Ruby said. She had been working on making combination attacks with the rest of her team and didn't know what to do with Seth. Guess this answers her problem.

"You got a name for it?" Seth asked as the Chimerabeck drew closer and closer.

"Not right now. I'll think of one later." Ruby said. "Right now, we have something else to do."

"Right." Seth said as the both of them looked down towards the Chimerabeck that was approaching them.

"Finish it!" Haru shouted at the top of his lungs as he flew even higher with the beast.

Seeing the beast coming right towards them, the both of them raised their new combined attack together. The Chimerabeck tried to raise any of its weapons towards the two up ahead, but the force it was flying at was equivalent to a meteor falling down except it was going up instead of down. With a yell, Haru began to spin around, turning his kick into a spinning screw kick as he slowly drilled through the back of the Chimerabeck. Taking the initiative, both Seth and Ruby charged towards the Chimerabeck, scythe raised as the weapon of death made out of Aura seemed to suck away the light around and color around it as it was brought down. In a last ditch effort, all three mouths that have managed to regenerate somewhat all opened their mouths and fired their laser cannons at the two as they swung down the scythe. The trio of beams al struck the scythe, holding them back as they struggled through the beams. Both Seth and Ruby gritted their teeth as they pushed with all their might, shouting at the top of their lungs as slowly, their scythe pushed through the beams and struck the spot where Xatan was at.

 **"GUH!?"** Xatan let out a surprised gasp of pain as the blade made out of Aura ran through his chest. So this is how he dies? In that case… **"There is only one path a demon can take! That is a demon's, _my_ path of life!" **If he was going to die here, he wanted those to be his last words. **"I'll see you all…in HELL!"**

"You're finished!" Seth, Ruby, and Haru all shouted as Haru finally drilled right through the back of the Chimerabeck and right through Xatan right before Seth and Ruby pushed with all their strength and sliced the Chimerabeck's body in half. Once at attacks had struck through, Haru's flames dispersed as he flipped in the air and looked down towards Seth and Ruby to see their Aura Scythe dispersing, returning both their weapons back to normal as said weapons were still perfectly aligned with one another. Looking to the two halves of the Chimerabeck, it did what any monster would do once defeated.

It exploded.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Talk about a flashy finish." Haru commented.

 **(BGM End)**

Back with the others on the ground, everyone, but the Riders stared in awe at the three in the sky who were currently making their way back down to them.

"They did it?" Jaune asked, asking to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Did they really…get him?"

"Seeing as how the body is just exploded, I'd say they did alright." Fourze said. "You have permission to scream and cheer to your hearts content."

And scream and cheer they did. A beast with the power to threaten all Four Kingdoms, if not the entire planet of Remnant, and they all took it down. Them! All them! It wasn't a Huntsmen that got the job done, it was all them!

"We did it!" Nora cheered. "We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it! Yay!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Yang said, feeling the taste of exciting victory wash over her. They had all worked together to take down the huge beast and they did it!

"Everyone!" Ruby's voice made everyone pausing in their cheering as Ruby, Seth, and Haru finally landed on the ground. "Did you guys see that!? We totally kicked its butt!"

"Oh we saw it alright." Weiss said.

"And it was awesome!" Jaune said.

"And we're all still first years! Best! Year! Ever!" Ruby cried out as she joined the other in cheering their hearts out.

"Whew!" Haru breathed a sigh of relief as Seth shoulder Zangetsu. "Talk about tiring."

"Tell me about it." Seth said, although he couldn't help, but want to cheer too. I mean, it's no every day you get to team up with heroes from another world and fight against a monster strong enough to threaten the world. This is like something out of a story. But to them, it wasn't.

"Onii-chan!" Both Seth and Haru turned to see Kyoko making her way towards them while carrying Louise on her back. "Onii-chan, you beat that monster! You were great!"

"Heh, why of course." Haru said. "That guy tried to use you. As a big brother, I was not gonna let that slide."

"Onii-chan…"

"Yes?"

"I never got to say this and I thought I wouldn't have to, but…" Kyoko blushed nervously before smiling at Haru and saying, "Thank you for coming to save me. You and Onee-chan."

Haru smiled under his helmet and patted his sister's head. "It's what I do little sis. It's what I do." He then looked at Louise who was still unconscious being carried on Kyoko's back. "How's Louise?"

"She's fine. Dia said that she's just exhausted from shortage of magic." Kyoko said. "She'll be fine with a bit of rest."

"That's good to hear." Haru said, relieved.

"Oi! Wizard!" Haru turned to his other selves who had all jogged up to him. "I think it's time you and the girls get out of here. The wormhole's closing."

Haru and the others looked up and true to the Rider's words, the wormhole in the sky was slowly getting smaller and smaller.

"Guess it's time we take out leave." Haru said to the amnesiac and his friends who had all ran up to his side.

"Aw~! Do you really have to go so soon?" Ruby said. She wanted to get to know Haru and the others more.

"Sorry, but that wormhole is our only way back. Can't have it closing on us." Haru said as he grabbed Kyoko and Louise into his arms before turning to the other Riders. "Guess it's time I return you all to your worlds."

"Please do." Eternal said.

"You sound like you're in a hurry." Gaim pointed out. "Something important happening in your world?"

"You can say that." Eternal said. "Let's just say a long, painful conflict is about to come to an end and I need to be there."

"Conflict, huh." Blade said as if he knew what Eternal was talking about. And he did. He was talking about war.

"Hey, for what it's worth, thanks for helping me out." Haru said, glad and grateful for the help of the other Riders.

"Don't mention it." Fourze said. "It's only natural we Riders help out our fellow Riders. That's all there is too it."

"That's all?" Haru said. "I expected a bit more considering you're another me."

"A gut feeling tells me we're not all the same." Fourze said. "It was nice working with you."

"Yeah. Same here." Haru said before he focused. Magic circle appeared under each Rider as they all waved goodbye before the circles rose up and they disappeared.

"They're gone…" Weiss said in a bit of amazement. It was like her Summoning Glyphs which she still needed to work on.

"Well, time we say goodbye." Haru said as he turned to Seth and the others one last time. "It was nice working with you and you're friends, Seth Aberrant."

"Yeah. It was awesome working with you, Haru Yamamoto." Seth said as he offered a hand for a handshake to the Ringed Bearing Rider. Haru let's go of Kyoko in order to reach out a shake it before he pulls back and grabs onto Kyoko tightly.

"Well, time we leave." Haru said.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Kyoko said as she waved at the group goodbye before Haru flapped his wings and took to the air.

"Farewell~!" Ruby shouted to the two as she and the others waved.

"Seth!" Haru shouted down towards Seth.

"What?" Seth shouted back.

"Make sure you keep those close to you safe!"

"I will!" Seth shouted back before Haru turned and with one mighty flap of his wings, took to the air. The winds blew both the girls' hair as they approached the wormhole whole which was now the size of a semi-truck. Haru gave out one more powerful flap before wrapping his wings around him as he and the girls entered the wormhole before it completely closed up and disappeared, sending out a small shockwave in the air which dispersed the dark clouds in the sky, allowing the sun's rays to finally fall upon the island.

"And there they go." Blake said as everyone looked up towards where the wormhole had just been a second ago.

"That! Was! Awesome!" Nora yelled, some excitement still inside of her. "I can't believe what just happened!"

"I can hardly believe it myself." Ren said.

"It almost feels like a dream." Pyrrha said.

"With all this pain, it's no dream." Jaune said, a little sore.

"Do you think we'll ever meet them again?" Ruby asked, simply curious.

"Who knows?" Seth said before looking at Ruby and grabbed her hand, holding it gently. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Y-Yeah…" Ruby said, blushing a little before giving the amnesiac a smile. "Thanks for coming to save me."

"No problem." Seth said, smiling as well.

"Ahem! Don't you mean _us?"_ Yang said, making Ruby realize what she had just said. "What are we? Chop liver?"

"Uh, I didn't mean it like that!" Ruby said, letting go of Seth and trying to save face.

"Sure you didn't." Weiss said, crossing her arms, giving her a look.

"Don't look at mean like that!"

 _"Well, seems things are back to normal."_ Crescent said.

'Oh! Crescent! You finally back up?' Seth thought.

 _"Yeah, and so are the others. How do you feel?"_

'I feel like myself again. I got my powers back with no problems at all.' Seth thought. 'So, how are you and everyone else feeling?'

 _"We're all doing fine. Kuro's still resting a little and of course, Gambol's watching over him."_

Seth mentally chuckled before he turn his thoughts back to reality just to see Blake's ears twitch.

"What is it?" Seth asked the cat Faunus, getting everyone else's' attention.

Blake concentrated on her hearing before she smiled and said, "I think our ride home is here." She pointed into the distance where everyone saw the VTOL Ozpin and the others were riding on approaching the island.

 **(Insert Ending Theme: Feel by Minase Inori)**

"Well, guess we don't have to worry about find a way home." Yang said.

"Hey! Over here!" Jaune shouted as everyone ran towards the direction of the airship.

"Come on." Seth said, grabbing Ruby's hand again. "Let's go home."

"Ruby smiled at the amnesiac and nodded. "Yeah." At normal running speeds, both the amnesiac and the red cloaked girl ran after their friends, calling out to the airship that was getting closer and closer to the island.

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

 **PLEASE! PLEASE!**

Mana ran through Kyoko's system as she opened her eyes and was graved with the smiling face of her brother.

"Welcome back to reality." Haru said.

"Onii-chan…" Kyoko muttered before she shook her head, slightly dizzy. "Are we back in our world?"

"Yeah. And out of the dream too." Haru said as he pointed down at Kyoko. She looked at herself and found that she was no longer in her battle outfit with no Dia or Rings or anything.

"Aw~! And I enjoyed being a magical girl." Kyoko said, pouting.

"I think we have more important matters to attend to." Haru said as behind him, Louise was finally waking up.

"Onee-chan!" Immediately, Kyoko got up and went to the pinkette who got up and held her head.

"Ooooooh…What happened?" Louise asked.

"Well, you used your strongest Explosion spell which caused you to pass out." Haru said.

"Oh. That explains why I feel so tired." Louise said as she looked around. "Are we back in our world?"

"Yep." Haru nodded. "It was a rough ride, but we made it back to Kyoko's Underworld and then exited. Speaking of which, how do you feel, Kyoko?"

"I feel fine. Thanks for the mana." Kyoko said.

"I'm so glad we're finally back." Louise said, laying on her back. No one was here to see her like this so she could act however she wanted. She didn't care how unlady like it was. "Is world traveling a common thing between Riders?"

"Yes. You wouldn't believe how many Riders travel to world." Haru said. "Hell, there's one that travels worlds on a daily basis." Somewhere in the universe, a certain pink-I mean, magenta colored Rider sneezed.

"Well leave me out of it. I'm exhausted." Louise said.

"We can see that." Kyoko said, giggling a little.

"Well, let's say we all head home?" Haru said. "You two can take a bath while I'll prepare some food."

"That sounds wonderful." Louise said as she got up, dusting herself off. "Do you think those White Wizards are still fighting?"

"Judging by the lack of battle noise, I'd say they finished up and probably left." Haru said. "Come on. Let's all get out of here. I think we've all been in here long enough."

"Agreed." Both girls said as they walked out of the room. Haru followed after them but stopped and gave the room one last look.

"Hey, Derf?"

 _"Hm? What is it?"_

"The Akumaizers and you talked with one another as if you four knew each other. Care to explain?"

 _"…I'll explain when I'm ready. It's kind of personal."_

"Then I won't pry." Haru said as Haru took out the Explosions Ring. Better destroy everything in here just to be safe. "How do you think we traveled worlds in the first place?"

 _"I think it may have something to do with the girl's Philosopher's Stone. That wormhole appeared when she said to it: If you want to go and destroy someplace, do it somewhere else. Everything shifted when she said that."_

"Could the Philosopher's Stone really be that powerful?" Haru wondered out loud.

 _"Still, I was surprised that there were other you's and that they're all Riders."_

"Tell me about it." Haru said. "Looks like I underestimated how crazy Rider adventures can be. Heh, I wonder if I'll do that again."

 _"Who knows? But right now, better catch up to the girls or else you'll be left behind."_

"You don't have to tell me that." Haru said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **(With Seth)**

Seth let out a sigh as he lay down in bed with Ruby, having finished showering. After a long trip form the island, the team was finally back at Beacon and were ready to sleep the night away.

"It's good to be home." Seth said, smiling.

"You're telling us." Yang said as she and the others lay down in their beds. "But man, who would have thought we'd meet other people from another world. And we're still first years too."

"I know, right!" Ruby said. "Oh, just imagine what will happen once we'll graduate!"

"I'd like something peaceful for a change." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Blake said, reading a book before finding a good place to stop and book marked it. "Well, good night everyone."

"Goodnight." Everyone said the lights were turned off and everyone went to sleep…well, almost everyone.

"Hey, Seth?" Ruby whispered in the dark.

"Hm? What is it?" Seth whispered back.

"Thanks again, for coming to save us." Ruby said as she placed a hand over Scarlet Heart's Jewel, glad that it was still with her.

"Don't mention it." Seth said. "I'd do it again if anything happened to you and the others."

"Do you really mean that?" Ruby couldn't help but ask for some reason.

"You can bet on it." Seth said, smiling at the silver eyed girl who blushed at his smile.

Ruby then developed a nervous look before she did something Seth wasn't expecting. He kissed his cheek!

"Wha-!?"

"Goodnight!" Ruby whispered quickly before turning away from the amnesiac, hiding her blush.

Seth looked at the girl next to him, holding the cheek that was kissed before smiling and laid down in bed.

 ** _"Well, that was one hell of an experience."_**

'Tell me about it.' Seth said. 'Well, goodnight, Shiro.'

 ** _"Night King. Don't let the bed bugs bite."_**

Seth mentally chuckled at that before letting the silence of night overtake him as he finally went to sleep, unconsciously snuggling Ruby. It's gonna be one hell of a morning for these two.

 **(BGM End)**

* * *

 **Ashbel: And…DONE! I…I did it. I really did it! Yes! Woohoo!**

 **Seth: We're finished with the movie?**

 **Ashbel: Yes! We're finally finished! Oh thank the lords! This was shoter than expected, but I don't care! It's finally finished!**

 **Haru: It's about time we got done. Maybe now I can take a break.**

 **Ashbel: Yeah, I'm afraid that's not happening.**

 **Haru: Why not?**

 **Ashbel: Because now that the movie is finally complete and done, it's time I bust out the Ryuki story a lot of people have been waiting for!**

 **Seth: So it's time to bust out another story, huh? I feel sorry for how much work you have to do, Haru.**

 **Haru: *Sigh* This is gonna suck.**

 **Ashbel: Oh you're just saying that cause-Whoops! Almost gave out a spoiler! Anyway, thank you all for reading this special movie story. I know not a lot of people read this, but I'm happy that people read it anyways and I'm glad it was liked. It was long and hard, but I had fun writing this story. But all good things must come to an end as a new beginning is over the horizon. Before I take my leave, I want to leave you all with a small preview of what's to come. Hit it!**

* * *

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Final Revolution**

 **(Ruined City)**

Smoke and dust filled the air. Buildings were toped over and in ruin. Cars were crushed. Streets were laid to waste. The entire city was in complete ruin.

"Looks like it was too big a job for the both of them." A small, cat-like creature said. Said creature has white fur and four ears, one pair representing the average cat and the other similar to those of a rabbit's. It has red eyes and golden rings around the longer ears. At the bottom of the ears it appears that it is separated into three, along with a pink-white fade and three red ovals. It has a large tail and pointy ears as inside of the ears was dark pink.

 **SWORD VENT**

A black Chinese Dao sword clashed against two golden sabers, sparks flying literally as a black Chinese dragon battled against a golden phoenix in the air. The two currently fighting were two armored men.

The first wore a black body suit with black boots and silver armbands as well as shoulder pads, all of which had silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with black pectorals and abdomen outlined with golden lines. On his left arm was a gauntlet shaped like a dragon's head with red eyes and a black and silver snout as a handle extended from the front to fit in his hands. His helmet was black with a black faceplate with a grille over two large eyes as golden line ran above the eyes. On the forehead was a black dragon head-like symbol. Around his waist was a silver belt with silver sockets on the sides. In the middle was a slot and in the slot was a grey case with a black dragon symbol on the front.

The second armored man wore a black bodysuit as well except his arm bands were golden which the shoulder pads having a wing-like shoulder guard over them as the sockets were all gold. His upper body armor was with little golden talons at the sides as gold and crimson chest piece was on top of the armor. His helmet was crimson gold as like his shoulders, wing like protrusions were on the face of the helmet with a single black horn in the middle.

Meanwhile, a girl wearing a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt is silver with a white trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. The coat also has a flower-like pattern with 3 'petals,' and has 2 ribbons attached to it. A round shield was held in her arm as the girl gritted her teeth in frustration while blood poured from down her head.

"That's…just horrible." A girl said. Said girl had bright pink twintails held together by a pair of red ribbons. She was currently wearing a light tan blouse with a black plaid skirt and white thigh high socks with a pair of brown shoes. "This shouldn't be happening to anyone!"

 **FINAL VENT**

"Haaa…!" Covered in dark, black flames, the black dragon warrior came down upon the golden phoenix warrior with a fierce battle cry and a flaming kick which connected and killed the golden armored man. Landing on his knees, the black warrior held a card in his hand he took from the golden warrior.

"Madoka, would you like to change destiny?" The creature asked the pink haired girl.

"Eh?"

"This unavoidable destruction, this sorrow, you can overturn everything that's come to be in this world. You have the power within you to do that."

"Are you…telling the truth?" The pink haired girl now named Madoka asked. "Can someone like really do something to stop all this? Can I really prevent everything from turning out this way?"

"Of course! That's why…"

The black haired girls yells something to Madoka, but she doesn't hear her.

"You should make a contract with me…"

The black warrior puts the card he took into the gauntlet on his arm.

"And become a Magical Girl!"

 **TIME VENT**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Ashbel: And there's the preview. Hope I got you all excited a bit. Until, this has been Ashbel Longhart and his OC's, and I thank you all for reading this story.**


End file.
